Love Lost, Love Found
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Miley suffers a tragedy and Lilly dies right after she told Lilly she loved her. It's a year later and Miley is still down but what happens when a new mysterious girl with a past comes into her life? find out in Love Lost, Love Found WARNING FEMSLASH
1. The begining

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney._

_Hi guys it's me Taylor. Sorry for not doing the normal intro but I'm kinda in a hurry to put this up before Mandy gets back from work. I've got a very special birthday surprise for her and I want to make sure she doesn't see it before she's supposed to. So anyway I thought about this while I was setting up Mandy's surprise and had to write it down. Tell me what you guys think and if you like it we'll continue it. So I hope you enjoy it. Oh yea it's from Miley's POV. But before I start (clears throat)_

_**WARNING THE FOLLOWING IS A FEMSLASH FIC SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T F*CKIN READ IT**_

_Ok now that that's out of the way I'd like to present to you…_

Love Lost, Love Found

It all happened so quickly. It was like she was here and now she's gone. I can't believe I lost my best friend, right after I told her I loved her. Oh by the way I'm Miley Stewart, I'm just your average girl, that is until I transform myself into teen pop sensation Hannah Montana. But this isn't about me, it's about my friend Lilly. You know what let me start from when it all began. It started out as just a regular day…

_Flashback to a year ago…_

"Lilly!!" I ran up to my best friend as we walked out of school for the last time, well at least for a few months, "Lilly!! Wait up!!"

Lilly stopped and turned around slowly as if she was hoping it wasn't me.

"Lilly, what's up? You've been avoiding me all day."

Lilly just keeps her head down not wanting to look up.

"Lilly? Are you ok? What's wrong?" I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up until she was looking at me and I saw tears in her eyes, "Lil, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I just…" She stopped when she looked away from me and I could tell she was about to cry.

"Hey come here." I wrapped her up into a tight hug and rubbed her back soothingly. 'I wish I could do more for her, god I love her so much.' I thought to myself.

"Sorry, can we go to your house? I'll tell you there." She said not letting me let her go.

I didn't say anything I just kept holding her until she let me go, then I kept one arm wrapped around her shoulder as we walked to my house. When we got there we went straight to my room and sat on my bed.

"Ok, what's wrong Lil. I haven't seen you this down since Matt Marshall stood you up." I said to her remembering the night I got home from my Hannah concert only to find her sitting on my front porch in her dress.

"I have to tell you something, but I don't want to because I know it'll make you upset."

"Lilly whatever it is can't be that bad. We can get through anything together." I told her and put my arm around her shoulder and she layed her head on my shoulder.

"But what if I wasn't here?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I have to move."

"What? Bu… but why?"

_My heart broke when those words left her mouth._

"My mom and dad are getting back together."

"Lilly that's great, but what does that have to do with you moving?"

"My dad's in New York and we're moving there to be with him because he can't come here."

"Oh," I looked down letting this information sink in, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?! Lilly how long have you known about this?"

_I freaked, now I regret doing that._

"My mom told me today. We've got to pack up tonight then we're leaving in the morning."

"But… that doesn't make any since, I mean why so sudden?"

"I don't know. I don't want to but I have to."

_I sat there in silence for a moment before speaking. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes almost yelling to get out. That was when I made my decision, I needed to tell her._

"Lilly I… I have to tell you something."

_She looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes I had to restrain myself from doing anything I might regret._

"What?"

"Lilly I… I love you."

"I love you too, Miles. I wish I didn't have to leave."

_She didn't think I meant it the way I really did. I looked back at her._

"No Lilly… I love you."

_She stayed silent for a moment then I tried to put my hand on her shoulder._

"Don't…"

_My heart broke when she said those words, that was until… she kissed me._

Lilly pulls away quickly, "Miles, I'm sorry."

"No, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes there is, I can't do this. I can't be with you."

"What? But… we can… but you just…"

"Miley, I'm sorry I can't." then she mumbled, "No matter how much I want to."

"But…"

_She put her fingers on my lips, I still remember the feeling of them. The feelings still there._

"Miley, I can't. I don't want to hurt you, not any more than I have to already."

"What do you mean, you have to hurt me?"

_She covered her mouth, obviously she didn't want to say that_

"Miley it's just… I'm sorry I can't tell you."

"Yes you can Lilly."

_I kissed her then said_

"I love you."

_She looked right into my eyes as if she was hypnotized by them then said._

"I lov…"

_But her phone went off._

"Crap" she looked at her phone then at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Answer it."

_I regret telling her that, she looked at me for a moment longer then answered it._

"Mom?... But I thought you said… But I'm with… But Mom… No please let me…"

_She closed her phone and looked at me with more tears now._

"Miley I have to leave tonight."

"What? But…"

"I'm sorry I have to go." she walked towards the door and walked out.

"No…" I followed her, "We need to talk about this."

"Miley I'm sorry."

"Would you quit saying you're sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about." We reached the front door where I could see Lilly's mom in the driveway and she honked the horn.

"Who the heck it that?" my dad said when he heard the horn.

"Lilly please." I reached out and grabbed her arm as she walked out the door.

"Miley I'm sorry, I have to go."

"No there's something you're not telling me. What's wrong? Why do you have to leave all of a sudden?"

_She looked down at my hand on her arm and touched it gently before speaking, I can still feel the warmth of her hand on mine to this day._

"I'm sorry Miley, I can't tell you."

"Yes you can." I said as Lilly's mom honked the horn again, and started waving for Lilly to hurry up.

"I'm sorry Miley,"

_She hugged me then whispered into my ear._

"I love you."

_Those words, her last words she said to me, they still ring in my ear. She let me go and kissed me before walking off, only looking back at me once before she got into the car with her mom. I watched as they sat in the driveway for a minute, it looked like they were arguing. Then they pulled out of the driveway, I watched them drive until they were out of sight and then turned to walk in the house but then it happened._

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!

_I immediately turned back around and ran down the driveway and out into the road and looked, and that's where I saw it._

"NO!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and broke down crying.

_I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle seeing the car like that, upside down but then I saw the huge dent in the passenger side and got to my feet. I began running toward the car. I needed to know, I needed to know if Lilly was ok. I ran as fast as I could but then I was stopped in my tracks as I felt two powerful arms wrapping around me and picking me up into the air by my dad._

"NO!!! LILLY!!!!" I tried to escape my dad's grip but it was no use.

"Miley." my dad said as he cradled me into his arms and let me cry on his chest as I looked at the car with fire coming from the bottom, "Shhhh. Let it out."

"Why?!?" I screamed into his chest as the tears continued to fall.

"I don't know bud. I don't know."

_I never told my dad what had happened between Lilly and I, it was just too painful to remember that day._

After that day I stayed in my room for a full week until the funeral. I walked in expecting to see the caskets opened but no they weren't. It just tore my heart to pieces, but I guess the damage from the wreck made them make that decision. After the funeral I canceled my summer tour and almost never left my house, let alone my room that whole summer. I mean how could I? I lost my best friend, the girl I loved, she wasn't coming back. I went through the whole next school year in a slump, I almost didn't pass and now here we are almost a year later.

They say that time heals the pain of losing someone you love. Ha whoever came up with that is a liar.

I didn't do anything for Hannah this whole last year. I just didn't want to go on without Lilly there. Without having Lilly there cheering me on, even though she's heard the songs probably as many times as I've sang them. I guess I could take Oliver but it still wouldn't be the same. I needed her. I need her to get through this, I need her to get through a concert, I need her here.

My dad finally convinced me to do a concert. He said it would help me get through this. I doubt it but it's worth a shot. We're on our way to The Staples Center in LA right now. I don't even know what I'm going to say about my absence, I really don't want to tell them the truth. Maybe I'll just ignore them for a while and they'll forget about it. Yea right, the paparazzi is still trying to figure out if this wig is my real hair. I need to stop thinking about this so much but I miss her so much, she was the only person I truly loved and once I told her I lost her. I still see her face sometimes. Especially in the last month, I thought I saw her walking down the street a few times but when I look out the window no one is there. Ok I need to focus… if I don't I wo…

"Hey bud? You ready?" my dad says as we pull up to the stadium.

"Yea I guess." I say before taking a deep breath before my dad opens the door and I see a sea of people all lined up waiting for me.

We stepped out of the limo and I then I feel Roxy come over in front of me and she leads the way to the entrance. Wow I haven't seen her in almost a year, it's good to see her again.

"Thanks Roxy." I say to her as we close the door behind us.

"Don't mention it sweetie it's my job." Roxy says with that signature smile of hers.

"It's really good to see you again." I give her a hug which she immediately returns.

"It's good to see you too, child. You've grown some."

"Yea and you've gotten stronger." I say as I rub my arm in fake pain.

"You ok, sweetie? How are you holding up?" she asks not even having to tell me who she's talking about.

"Yea I'm ok. I just miss her so much."

"I know sweetie, I miss her too." She hugs me again, "But your father is right, getting back on that stage will help you get through this, now come on I'll show you to your dressing room."

Roxy led me to the dressing room and left me alone. I just looked around. I had forgotten how the dressing rooms looked, then I realized something as I looked over and saw a window in the dressing room. That window, the same window Lilly climbed through when she first found out I was Hannah. I walked over and ran my hands over the glass and that memory pops into my head.

_I had just walked out of the bathroom after washing my face and was patting it with a towel when I heard Lilly scream._

"_HANNAH MONTANA!!!"_

_I immediately dropped my towel and said, disguising my voice, "Whoever you are, you better get out of here or I'll call security."_

"_Wait, wait no I'm sorry I was just looking for a souvenir. My name's Lilly Truscott and I'm a HUGE fan."_

_I cringed a little when she said that because even though I knew it was her, there was still a little shred of hope in me that thought maybe it wasn't her. I looked for something to cover my face and saw the cream pie and knew I had to do what I had to do so I picked it up and stuffed my face in it._

"_Did you just shove pie in your face?"_

"_It's not a real pie." I said lowering my voice hoping it would throw her off some, "it's umm… a foamy facial wash… pie."_

_I walked over to my clothing rack and started acting like I was looking for something to wear hoping she would leave but she followed._

"_What's with your voice?"_

"_Oh that happens with every concert." I say then she sticks her hand in and spreads the clothes to look at me._

"_You give so much." she said then I quickly tried to shut the space between the clothes, "I just wish Miley were here."_

"_Uh Miley? Who's Miley? I don't know Miley, that's a strange name." I started babbling as I turned the clothes rack._

"_Oh she's my best friend."_

There was a knock at the door causing me to break away from my memory. I walked over and opened it only to find my nasally challenged acquaintance.

"Hannah!!!" Traci says in her normal nasally voice and we exchange air kisses or well she does I just stand there, "It's been so long, what happened? Why haven't you been doing any concerts?"

"I've just been having some issues this past year, I needed to take a break."

"Well it's good to have you back, we should do something after the concert to catch up. You know there's this new club and…" I interrupted her.

"Sorry Traci but I can't. Not tonight anyway. Maybe some other time?" I tried my best to be nice but she was really getting on my nerves.

"Sure. Well, I'll leave you to your work, I'll see you around. Oh by the way, where's your little friend… Lulu?"

"It's Lola and she's not here."

"Ooooh well it'll be nice without her, see you later."

Oh I wanted to punch her so badly for saying that about Lilly. And I was about to go after her and do that but one of the stage crew came up and told me I had 5 minutes before I was supposed to be on. I sighed, then walked out and over to get my head set and mic and then got in position to go on stage as I saw daddy looking over at me and giving me a thumbs up. I return the gesture then take a deep breath and let it out.

"Well here goes nothing." I say then walk out onto the stage.

_After the concert_

The concert actually went really well. I was a little rusty but towards the end I was my old self again. It felt good getting back on stage but every time I looked over to the side I noticed something missing, well someone. I couldn't get her out of my head. It just made me want to scream sometime but I was able to hold it in and use that energy to give all my fans the best performance I've done in a long time. Now it's time for the meet n' greet autograph session before I can go home. I walk out to the table they have set up for me and see what looks like a line that's at least 5 miles long, which is usual, but tonight I just didn't have the charisma to be my peppy self so I kinda just went through the motions.

"Hi what's your name?" I'd say to the little kid that walked up to me and they'd tell me their name.

"Aww that's a cute name." I'd say then sign my name on whatever the put in front of me and give them a smile before they walked off and then I turned my attention to the next person.

Eventually though the fatigue got to me and I kept my head down most of the time, only raising it if one of them asked me something or if they wanted a picture. The signing lasted for about an hour or so and I looked up to see there was only about 10 or 20 people left.

'Yes!' I thought to myself, I really wanted to get out of there. I went through the next few little kid fans only having to get up once for a picture, then I saw a small signature book being slide under me from a hand that had black nail polish on and a black sleeve.. I thought that was kinda weird and also the hand didn't look like a little kids hand. I studied the hand for a few seconds and determined that it was a girls hand and I looked up carefully. What I saw in front of me was a girl about my age, with all black clothes on and black hair with a few streaks of blue in her hair.

'I didn't think my music would be listened to by goth kids, she must have a sister that was too shy to get my autograph herself.' I thought to myself as I smiled at the girl who surprisingly smiled back.

"Is this for your little sister or something?" I asked before opening the signature book to the first open page.

"Nope it's for me." the girl said in a cheerful toned voice.

Then something hit me, that voice, that voice was so familiar. I looked up and studied the girl for a minute. That face, why did it look so familiar? I don't have any friends that dress like that. Then I remembered where I'd seen her face and looked at her in pure shock and some fear.

"Lilly?"

_(Whispering) hi guys it's me Taylor. Sorry this is coming out so late but Mandy got off work early and I didn't get to finish this until we got back from my birthday surprise I had for her. And I'm whispering because she is asleep right now. She loved my surprise, I got us some tickets to a concert and it rocked, but that was only half my surprise, other half I can't tell you about because it could possibly get this story taken down, if you get what I mean._

_Anyway enough about mine and Mandy's personal life, so how did you like this story? Like I said it just popped into my head when I was setting up the second half of Mandy's surprise and I had to type it. If you like it tell us and Mandy and I will continue it. Oh and I've decided to stay til Friday, before I go back home. It's the longest my mom and Mandy would allow me to stay because both of them want me to get ready for classes. I swear Mandy sometimes treats me li…_

_M: Taylor (still in bed very sleepy)_

_Ooops sorry guys got to go, don't want her to be tired in the morning. C ya later, bye._


	2. The meeting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_**(Slow beat slowly building to faster tempo) KAAAAAAA-LINKA KA-LINKA KA-LINKA MOYA! V SADU YAGODA MALINKA, MALINKA MOYA, KALINKA KALINKA KALINKA MOYA! V SADU YAGODA MALINKA, MALINKA MOYA, KALINKA KALINKA KALINKA MOYA! V SADU YAGODA MALINKA, MALINKA MOYA (Kalinka by t.A.T.u. continues to play as Mandy and Taylor come into the room hopping and dancing to the fast tempo beat and hop their way towards the computer. Once there the tempo of the song starts like in the beginning but in a slower tempo this time gradually building while Mandy and Taylor swing their arms to the beat that is getting faster and faster until it has reached its highest tempo and they start bouncing around again this time in each other's arms until the song ends.)**_

_**Hi guys it me Taylor and this is my lovely partner in crime Mandy.**_

_**Hi (waves)**_

_**And together we are the SheHasMyHeart Team.**_

_**But unfortunately this will be the last time we are together for a while because Tay has to go home tomorrow.**_

_**Well I don't have to.**_

_**Yes you do Tay, you've got your classes you need to go.**_

_**So I can find a college here and take classes, and I can stay with you.**_

_**Tay no. As much as I would love having you here all the time, you need to be home with your family.**_

_**But I don't want to, I want to stay here with you. (puts her head on Mandy's lap)**_

_**I know baby, (runs her fingers through Tay's hair) but you can't, you need to be home.**_

_**No I don't. This could work. I find a local college and enroll next semester and I can stay here in your apartment with you.**_

_**No Tay.**_

_**Why not?**_

_**What if I get restationed? What if I get restationed in the middle of your semester?**_

_**Then I'll drop out and find a new one where ever we end up.**_

_**No Tay. You're being stubborn.**_

_**No I'm not. Why don't you want me to stay with you?**_

_**I do, but it's easier for you to go to school if you're at home.**_

_**No it's not.**_

_**Tay**_

_**Like I said I could just find something**_

_**Tay!**_

_**here and if we have to move we go and I'll fin… (interrupted by Mandy's lips on hers)**_

_**(Mandy pulls away and just looks at Taylor)**_

_**(sighs) Ok maybe I was being a little stubborn (sees Mandy still staring) Ok I was being really stubborn now stop the staring.**_

_**(looks directly into Taylor's eyes) I know it's going to be hard, heck I was going out of my mind before you came here, but I know we can do this. (takes Taylor's hand in her own) I know it will because I believe it will. Do you?**_

_**Yes I do**_

_**Good (kisses Tay) Now don't worry your pretty big head of yours**_

_**Uhh Mandy it's pretty little head**_

_**Have you looked at the size of your head lately?**_

_**Oh shut up (gently pushes Mandy)**_

_**Nope, not a chance (kisses Tay again)**_

_**(pulls away) Ok before we start anything, let's get this story done first.**_

_**Ok, ok. Alright guys and girls this is the next chapter of…**_

Love Lost, Love Found

"Lilly?" I didn't mean to say that out loud but I did.

"Huh?" she looked at me strangely I couldn't really tell if she was confused or what?

"Uhh I mean, what's your name?"

"Oh it's Cassie Keller, and no don't say it's a cute name I hate it." She said in a somewhat joking tone that got me to smile.

"Oh I wasn't I was going to say I hated it." I joked back. Why the hell did I do that, I just met her and I probably wouldn't see her ever again.

"Sure you were." she replied with her smile never leaving her face. What is the deal? Why do I have this urge to get to know her?

"So is this your first Hannah concert?"

"No I've been to a few."

"Oh really?" I said as I looked her over quickly, "I think I'd remember someone like you if I'd seen you here before." Oh my god! Am I flirting with her?

"Maybe you have, you just didn't know it was me." She said then winked at me. Oh my god she's flirting with me.

"So where are you from?" I said as I signed her autograph book.

"Oh I just moved to Malibu. Well actually I lived in Malibu when I was little but I moved away, but I'm back now." She said looking straight into my eyes but for some reason it didn't bother me, it was almost… comforting.

"Oh Malibu, maybe I'll see you around." I said then mentally slapped myself. I just met her and now I'm giving her personal information? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Maybe you will. Bye" She waved then walked off. I stared as she walked away then turned my attention to the next fan but I kept thinking about her.

'What the hell was that? Did I just flirt with a fan? Was she flirting with me? Miley calm down it was nothing just forget it. How can I forget about it? What if I see her around in town, or what if she goes to my school?' I argued with myself mentally only to be interrupted by my dad when I just sat there after the last fan left.

"Bud you ok? You ready to go?"

"Yea sure." I got up but I kept my eyes facing out the direction Cassie had left, thinking that maybe I'd see her one more time before I left.

The ride home was uneventful for the most part. Almost as soon as we got into the limo both my dad and Jackson fell asleep but I couldn't, I kept thinking about Cassie. I don't get it, I go from one minute I'm just going through the motions to flirting with a fan? But she was different, I mean the way her hair fell on her back, her voice, her face… looked like Lilly's. But that can't be possible, Lilly didn't have a sister or anything, but she just… No I must have been seeing things. I shouldn't even be thinking about another girl like that. Lilly was my one and only, the only girl I'd ever love, I can't be falling for another girl. Especially not right after I just met her… Right?

We finally got home where I went straight to my room and changed. I got in my shower to rinse my hair out from being scrunched up in that cap under the wig. I ran my fingers through it a few times as I closed my eyes, feeling the warm water hitting my face. It felt so good I thought I may fall asleep in the shower. I started thinking again, about Lilly. I thought about how great she looked when she came out of the ocean after surfing, how the water beaded down her body when she rinsed off in the beach shower. Then she popped into my head, Cassie. What the hell? Why would I be thinking of her, especially in the shower? It doesn't make sense, why am I feeling like this? I can't, not for her anyway.

I finished my shower, quicker than I wanted to, and got out, not even bothering drying my hair, and went to my room and shut my door. I was too tired to even get into my pjs so I just flopped face first onto my bed. I tried to sleep, I wanted to sleep but she kept coming into my mind.

"Cassie." I said to myself as I layed there on my back.

What's so special about her? I mean I don't really look at goth people like that. But she didn't seem like she was though. I mean her mood, the tone of her voice was so peppy, so upbeat, she couldn't possibly be a gothic girl. She was kinda like Lilly. UGH!!! I need to quit comparing people to Lilly, no one is as great as she was so I need to quit expecting that. I tried to clear my mind and finally around 4 in the morning I fell into a deep, deep sleep.

It was around 11 when I was woken up by someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Miley? You awake?" my dad's voice came from the other side of the door.

"No…" I said in a very groggy toned voice as I shifted my position I was in under my sheets.

"Well there's someone here to see you. You want me to let them in?"

"Yea sure." I said thinking it was Oliver wondering how the concert went but then realized I still had no clothes on, "No dad wa…" too late the door opened so I hid under my sheets then said, "Uhh Oliver could you wait outside for a minute?"

"I'm not Oliver." a voice said, her voice, Lilly's voice.

"Huh?" I said from under the sheets, 'Oh it's a dream' I said to myself as I raised myself from under the sheets but was shocked from what I saw, "Cassie?"

"Yea… you know you look a lot different without your blonde hair."

My eyes widened from those words then said, "How did you know where I lived? How…"

"I have my ways." She said with a sly smile on her face as she stepped closer to my bed until she was standing right next to it.

"What are you doing?" I said as a pulled the sheets up to my neck, to make sure I wasn't exposed in any way.

"Something I should have done last night." she said in a soft seductive voice and leaned down towards me as she put her knees on my bed.

"What a…" I was interrupted by her lips on mine.

I felt myself rise up into the kiss. I didn't protest no matter what my mind kept yelling at me to do I melted into the kiss. I felt Cassie's hands on my cheek as she licked my lips, begging for entrance which I allowed almost immediately. I felt her tongue explore my mouth as I felt her hand that was on my cheek slide down my neck and under my sheets. My mind kept yelling 'STOP HER!' but I let her anyway. My hands let go of the sheets and the fell down, exposing my breast, as I wrapped my arms around her neck. Cassie slid her hands from the bottom of my ribs to right under my breast and she grabbed hold of both of them. I gasped into our kiss, which was probably the longest kiss I had ever had. She let go of the kiss and slid herself down and kissed my neck all the way down to my stomach, as her hands stayed massaging my breast, then back up to my breast. I looked down at her wanting to kiss her again, then, as if she heard my thoughts, she slid up and kissed me again, which caused me to moan. Cassie then slid one of her hands down further and under the sheets and touched me.

"Oh Cassie." I moaned from her touch and shut my eyes from the feeling of her hands on my center.

She slid her finger in me.

"Mmmm Cassie."

She began thrusting her finger deeper in me.

"Cassie, _Cassie."_

I opened my eyes it was still dark and I was in my bed, under my sheets, alone.

'What the hell?' I thought to myself because I could have sworn Cassie was right here with me.

I looked at my clock on the side table and it said 5:30.

'Wow I've been asleep for an hour and a half.' I thought to myself, it wasn't unusual as of late for me to wake up just an hour or two before I fell asleep. Ever since the day I lost Lilly, it's been happening. I keep having nightmares about that day, but this was the first time I woke up from a dream like that, in fact that was the first time I'd had a dream like that since before that day.

I layed in my bed, trying to go back to sleep, for about an hour or so knowing it was useless. Once I'd woken up in the past I never could get back to sleep, then I'd be stuck trying to find something to occupy myself as everyone else slept. Usually I'd sit here and try to think about anything but Lilly but most of the time there was nothing else to think about, but now there was something, or I should say someone. Why was I thinking about her so much? What is it about Cassie? I shouldn't be thinking about her like this, I mean I just met her and I don't even know if I'll see her again. But not only am I thinking about her, I'm dreaming about her. Why? What's so special about her? I promised myself not to fall for another girl but she's different, I don't know how I know, I just do.

I sat there for about another hour then suddenly I felt my eyes close and the next thing I knew I was asleep again.

I dreamt about her again. We were driving down the road and I was in the passenger seat. We weren't saying anything but I could tell we were enjoying ourselves. I didn't know where we were going, we just kept driving. She looked over at me and grabbed my hand and held it tightly in her own. I felt this urge to just lean over and kiss her but I kept myself restrained because I was afraid we'd crash, but then I heard a voice, a voice that was unmistakable. It was my mother's voice telling me to follow my heart. Once I heard those words I stared right into Cassie's eye and lean in, closer and closer… until I heard a knock.

"Miles?" came my father's voice from the other side of my door.

I opened my eyes, it was light outside. I looked over at my clock and it said it was 11. Great another dream.

"Yea dad." my voice was still groggy.

"Oliver is here to see you. You want me to let him up?"

I almost said yes then I remembered I wasn't dressed, "No I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Alright bud, I'll tell him."

As I heard his footsteps fade away, I got up, shivering as the cool air hit my naked body. Even though it was summer in Malibu, it's still a bad idea to walk around with no clothes on, unless you're at the beach. I really didn't feel like getting dressed up so I just grabbed the first thing I saw in my drawer which happened to be some light blue athletic shorts and a loose pink shirt. I made my way down the stairs and found Oliver sitting on the couch with Jackson watching whatever sport was on. Oliver must have heard me come down the steps because as soon as I stepped off the last stair he turned to face me.

"Hey" he said in his normal tone as he stood up and walked towards me.

"Hey." I put on a small smile, I hadn't really talked or hung out with him for a few months, ever since he tried to take my mind off of Lilly but we ended up fighting because I was being difficult. We hadn't really talked since, but I was happy to see him.

"I'm sorry, I was a jerk trying to get your mind off Li…" he began but stopped once I hugged him.

"No I'm sorry. You were just trying to help and I took it out on you." I said as I felt tears coming to my eyes. I really missed him these past 2 months, it was nice having someone to talk to about Lilly. He was the only person I ever told about what happened between Lilly and I and he was completely cool with it.

"It's ok Miles, I understand." he said as he rubbed my slightly then pulled away, "So your dad said you had a concert last night. How did it go?"

"It actually went pretty well, but…" I hesitated and looked over to Jackson, who was too busy watching the game to notice but I didn't want to risk it, then said to Oliver, "Let's go up to my room and I'll tell you there."

Oliver just shook his head and we went up the steps and into my room where I closed the door as soon as we walked in.

"What did you wanna tell me?" he asked as he sat on my bed.

"I uhh… met someone last night during the autograph session."

"Miley you meet a lot of people when you sign autographs I need more info."

He is such a doughnut.

"I met this girl."

"Oh I see, you like her?"

"What? No pssh… Ha pssh… I don't know maybe."

"Well what does she look like?"

"That's the thing, she kinda looks like Lilly."

"Oh no, Miley not this again."

"No I'm being serious, she looked like Lilly. Her face, her voice, it just reminded me of Lilly."

"Miley…" he got up and put his hands on my shoulders, "I know you don't like it when anyone says this but… Lilly's is dead. You have to accept that."

"But she…"

"Miley you've been doing this ever since she died. You look at someone and you think you see Lilly but it's just because you don't stop thinking about her. You're mind is playing tricks on you."

I looked down knowing he was right about the past but this… I don't know this was different.

"Miley I'm sorry, I just hate seeing you get yourself all worked up, only to wind up getting hurt when you realize it's just like I said, your mind is making you see what you want not what's real." Oliver hugged me really quick trying to soften the blow he had just given me.

"Maybe you're right."

"Look, I'm gonna take your mind off things, and I promise it'll be better this time. So what do you say, you and me hang out today, no distractions just two friends doing anything they want?"

I kept my head down for a second then as I raised it up I put on a smile, "I'd like that Oliver."

"Good now what do you say about going to the skate park for a bit then I'll take you to the mall?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." I said as I grabbed his hand and we walked out of my house.

The skate park, wow I haven't been here since… well I think you can guess. I never did skate here but I loved watching Lilly and Oliver do their tricks. I swear both of them could go pro if they wanted to… and if Lilly was still alive. UGH I need to quit making everything turn around to thinking of Lilly. I don't want to forget her but it just hurts too much to think about her.

Anyway the skate park wasn't too far away from my house so we got there in about 10 minutes walking. I looked around as Oliver went and put his gear on. The place had changed some, there was new railings put in for the old somewhat rusted ones, they added another half pipe in the back corner where there used to be nothing, and I even think they widened the pit a little. I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around to find Oliver all geared up and ready to go.

"So what should I do first?" he said as he held his arms up with his board in his right hand.

"How about you try out that new half pipe in the back corner."

"Alright I will, I've been meaning to try it since they put it in last month but it's always so crowded on it. Whoa." Oliver said then looked off in a random direction.

I turned and looked where he was looking but didn't notice anything, "What? What did you see?"

"New girl." he said as he pointed in the direction he was facing.

"Oliver, I haven't been here in almost a year, everyone is new to me."

"Black hair, black shirt, gray pants and black boots."

I looked over again then immediately located this girl and froze, "No way." she turned and looked at me, so I immediately looked away and turned my attention back at Oliver

"What?" he looked at me with a confused look.

"She wasn't lying when she said she lived here." I said more to myself than Oliver.

"You've seen her before?"

"Yea, last night. She was at my concert."

"Whoa."

"What."

"I just didn't think your music would appeal to someone like that."

"She's not what you think."

"How do you…" he stopped mid sentence as if something clicked in his head, "She was the one you were talking about wasn't she?"

"Yea." He looked at me funny, "What?"

"Nothing it's just, you said she reminded you of Lilly, but I don't see why she would though."

"You haven't heard her talk."

"Huh?" he gave me a confused look.

"If you hear her talk, I swear, she sounds just like Lilly."

"Miley, that's impossible no one's voice is the same as anyone else's."

"I swear she does." I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, "hang on just one second." I said without looking behind me then said, "She sounded exactly like…" I stopped when I saw the look on Oliver's face, "Oliver what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything he just kept staring behind me, so I turned around to find…

"Hi." Cassie was standing behind me.

I froze and started to panic.

"Uhhh, hi" I said nervously not knowing what to say to her.

"Ummm I noticed you were looking at me earlier."

"I was?" I tried to play dumb, obviously it didn't work.

"Yea, oh by the way I'm Cassie, Cassie Keller. I'm kinda new here."

"What do you mean by kinda?" Oliver said finally breaking his silence.

"Oh well, I used to live here but I moved away a while ago, but now I just moved back and this place has changed, I'm kinda lost and you to seemed like the friend type."

"Well we could show you around if you'd like." I offered suddenly feeling confident with myself then remembered we never introduced ourselves, "By the way I'm Miley and this is my friend Oliver."

"Hi" Oliver said then waved from behind me.

"Hi" Cassie waved back and smiled.

"So what do you say? We don't mind showing you around."

"Sure I'd like that." she said then smiled at me.

"So when would you like us to show you around?"

"Umm how about tonight at around 5?"

I looked over at Oliver who seemed dumbfounded but he shook his head yes.

"Great, where do you live? We'll pick you up."

"Umm here, let me write it down for you." she said as she pulled out a napkin from her pocket and a pen from the other and scribbled her address down and handed it to me, "There you go. Well I was heading out so I'll see you two at 5?"

"Count on it. See you later." I said then watched her leave. After she had gone from sight I looked over at Oliver who still had that same dumbfounded look on his face, "Oliver you ok?" I waved my hand back and forth in front of his face.

"You were right." he finally said after almost a minute of silence.

"Huh?"

"You were right, she reminds me of Lilly too. Wow."

"I told you."

"Yea yo… Wait a minute is today Saturday?"

"Yea why?"

He smacked himself on his forehead, "Oh dang I completely forgot, Miles I'm sorry I can't go with you two tonight, I've got something with my mom's work I have to go and help out with."

"What?!?" I kinda yelled, great I basically just ended up being alone with a girl I've just met and had been dreaming about.

"I'm sorry I completely forgot all about it." he looked at his watch, "Crap I've got to go help her get things ready for tonight, Miley I'm sorry but I have to go before she calls." And as he said that his phone went off and he answered it, "Hello?..." he had to hold it away from his ear for a second, "I'm sorry mom I completely forgot, I'm on my way home now." He closed his phone and looked at me, "Sorry Miles, I'll make it up to you ok?"

"You better." I said then glared at him.

"I will, I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow." he said then walked off towards his house leaving me with my thoughts of what could possibly happen tonight because basically I had a date with Cassie.

_**Whoa so what do you guys think of the story so far? What do you think will happen with Miley and Cassie? Will Oliver be able to make up for bailing on Miley? Will…**_

_**Ok Tay that's enough questions for one chapter.**_

_**(giggles) Sorry**_

_**It's ok, but wow you really out did yourself Tay. I kinda wish I could help more with this one.**_

_**Oh you helped just fine baby.**_

_**I didn't do anything that was all you.**_

_**But you were here with me while I wrote it, that means a lot. (looks down)**_

_**Hey what's wrong?**_

_**I'm gonna miss you Mandy (starts to tear up)**_

_**Aww come here (hugs Tay) I'm gonna miss you too cupcake, but like I said you need to be with your family while you have school.**_

_**I know, and I'm sorry about earlier.**_

_**Hey it's ok (kisses Tay) I love you, don't ever forget that.**_

_**I love you too Mandy. (holds onto Mandy tightly)**_

_**Ok guys we've got to go. Personal moment here, we'll see you next time bye.**_


	3. The date?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_**Hi guys it's me Taylor. I know you're probably surprised I've updated this quick, especially after my little melt down before I left Virginia, yea I know I can be stubborn sometimes, but what can I do I'm in love. Well I'm ok I guess and I got back home safe and sound. God I miss Mandy so much, but writing takes my mind off of things so I've written the next chapter of Love Lost, Love Found. Mandy and I will try to update regularly but Mandy has training and work and as for me classes start next week so if there is a gap of time between updates we apologize but I can promise we will try to update as fast as we can. So without further to do I, as one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team, proudly present the next chapter of…**_

Love Lost, Love Found

UGH why did Oliver have to bail? I bet you anything he did it on purpose, he wants me to get to know her, he thinks it'll help me get over Lilly. I'll admit its sweet of him to do something to help but I don't want to get over Lilly. Lilly was my first and only true love, and I'm not going to find anyone as special as she was. God I miss her so much.

I got ready, I put on some old blue jeans (haha I know where do you think I got the title of that song?) and a white t-shirt that said Rock Star in black print on the front, casual, not too much and definitely not anything that would tell Cassie I was into her. I mean I just met her, I don't even know if she's into girls, but then again I didn't think I was either until I started feeling what I did for Lilly. God I need to stop comparing every girl to Lilly. Anyway I walked down the steps and found my dad on the couch watching T.V. until he turned to look at me when I reached the last step.

"Where you headin' to bud?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Oliver and I met a new girl today and we're gonna show her around." I told him, I didn't want him getting any ideas because I still haven't told him anything about how I felt for Lilly.

"Oh well that's nice of you two, hope you have fun." He said as I made my way to the door.

"We will, bye dad." I said then stepped out the door.

"Bye bud, be home by 10" he yelled as I walked out.

I didn't bother replying, he knows that I know when to be home and hopefully I'll be home before then. It's not that I don't want to show Cassie around, it's just I don't know what I'll do while I'm around her.

I walked out of my driveway and turned to the left. I froze. To this day walking this way still gives me chills. I can still hear the crash, I can still visualize the sight of the car upside down as if it had just happened yesterday. I quickly walked past that spot then I reached into my pocket and pulled out the piece of paper Cassie had written her address on, I hadn't really looked at it I just glanced at it earlier and remembered the street name. I looked at the full address for a minute or two as I walked.

"Where do I know this from?" I said to myself as I thought about the street name and number.

I walked along and found the street I was looking for. I turned and saw the houses lined up and my feet stopped in their tracks.

"No." I said quietly.

Why this street? Why did it have to be this street? Why Lilly's street? I haven't been anywhere near here since that day. I can feel my emotions coming back up, but I keep them down. I look over at Lilly's house and I immediately shut my eyes, as I try to keep my tears from falling. When I opened them I noticed that there were cars in the driveway, someone must have moved in by now. I stood and composed myself, I didn't want to be all teary eyed when I went to pick up Cassie. I looked at the paper again and read the house number and looked up at the house that matched the number.

"Oh come on!" I half yelled at the sky, trying to keep my sadness emotion intact.

Cassie's house, out of all the houses on this street, was Lilly's house. I felt a tear run down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away.

"No, I have to do this, I promised Cassie." I said to myself but stopped when I thought of something else, "But I hardly know her, how do I know she isn't some psycho and then I'd be just a lucky one that got away if I walk away now." I argued at myself then countered, "No she's not like that, but how do you know?" I stopped and hit myself in the forehead with the bottom of my palm, "Miley stop, you're only making a big deal out of this because it's Lilly's old house. Nothing's going to go wrong. Wait a minute, I'm talking to myself, isn't that a sign that you're crazy?" I shuddered at the thought then took a deep breath and started towards the house.

I walked up the oh so familiar driveway and knocked on the door. I barely saw light in the house, I almost thought no one was home, but then the door opened revealing, a beautiful yet dark Cassie, she was still in all black. She smiled at me.

"Hi" She said cheerfully.

"Hi, you ready to go?" I asked. I just wanted to get away from that house as quickly as possible.

"Ummm almost, come in I'll be ready in a few minutes. Hey where's Oliver?" she said then opened the door fully.

I hesitated a few seconds then walked in. Wow this place hadn't really changed. In fact, most of the stuff was still in the same place, they must have just left the stuff in the house and sold it with the house.

"Umm he kinda bailed, he said he had to help his mom with something down at the station, she's a police officer."

"Oh well he'll be missing all the fun then huh?" she said with humor in her voice then stepped to the side, "Come on, I'll show you to my room." She said and even though everything in my body was yelling no, I followed Cassie.

We walked up the stairs and made a left and walked to the last room at the end of the hall, Lilly's room. Why did this have to happen to me? I looked around and felt tears begin to build up in my eyes. It was the same. Everything was in the same place, her bed, the desk, the dresser, everything. I tried to hide the tears in my eyes but I was too late, Cassie spotted them.

"Hey what's wrong?" she said as she came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I tried to play it off, "Nothing why do you ask?" I failed miserably.

"Then why are there tears in your eyes?"

"I uhh…" I tried to think of an excuse, "I got something in my eye." I started rubbing my eye but all that did was release my tears.

"Miley you're not a very good liar, what's wrong?" Cassie asked as she gave me a supportive squeeze on the shoulder.

Why was she so concerned? I mean we just met and she's acting like we've know each other for years. This is weird but it feels… normal. I contemplated on whether to tell her or not. I mean, like I said, we just met each other and I feel like I wanna spill out my entire life story to her, including the Hannah secret. Why… no how does she do this to me?

"I uhh…" I began but froze, but Cassie just kept looking at me with concerned eyes so I started again, "This used to be my best friend's house."

"Oh…" that is all she said and looked down so I continued.

"I just miss her so much," my tears I had been able to keep in my eyes let loose and began to fall, "and it's not like I can't call and talk to her, she died a year ago. I haven't been anywhere near here since." my tears turned into streams and I was about to turn away but then I felt myself being engulfed in a tight yet comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry, Miles." Cassie whispered into my ear.

"Why you didn't do anything?" I heard her mumble something but I couldn't make it out, "What did you say?"

"I uhh…" she let go of me, I felt cold, I wanted to be in her arms again, "I said I was sorry about your friend, she must have meant a lot to you."

"Yea she did. I lo…" I almost said I loved her but I thought that might be too big of a thing to drop on Cassie right now, "I mean she was like my sister."

"I know how you feel, I lost my best friend unexpectedly too."

"Oh I'm sorry what happened." now it was my turn to have the concerned look.

"Umm… it was kinda my fault, I don't wanna talk about it." she said and I was going to ask but the look on her face, it just made me say to myself leave it alone… for now.

"So how about we get out of here?" Cassie said after a minute or two of neither of is saying anything.

"Sure, we can head to the mall and a few other places."

"Sounds fun. Let's go." Cassie said then grabbed my hand and led me down the steps. Her hand in mine felt so… familiar? That's strange, but not in a bad way, her hand touching mine felt so good but for some reason it seemed familiar.

We got down the stairs and Cassie was about to open the door when I realized something, "Oh shoot."

"What?" Cassie said as she turned around.

"I uhh… I walked here, we don't have a car." I said kinda embarrassed that I forgot something like that.

"Oh well that's ok we can take mine." she went and grabbed her keys then yelled into the kitchen, "Mom I'm going to the mall, I'll be back soon."

"Ok sweetie have f…" Cassie's mother came out and stopped when she saw me. She was a little taller than Cassie and had brunette hair, not as dark as mine but it was still brown.

"Oh mom this is Miley." Cassie said with a smile on her face as she put her hand on the small of my back, kind of encouraging me to step forward.

"Hi, Mrs. Kellar" I held out my hand and smiled at her but she didn't take it.

"Hi." she said to me quickly then looked over at Cassie, "Umm Cassie, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Umm sure," Cassie replied to her mother then turned to me, "I'll be back in a minute Miley." she said then walked into the kitchen with her mom.

I stood there for a few minutes wondering what they were talking about. I know it's not any of my business but it was kinda strange the way Cassie's mom reacted to me. I sit and try to listen to them talking but I can't hear anything. Finally my curiosity gets the best of me and I slowly creep my way over to the walk way to the kitchen and listen in.

"Mom I swear she doesn't know anything, do you think I want her knowing something like this? I don't want her to get hurt." Cassie said almost yelling at her mom.

"Well if you didn't want to hurt her then you shouldn't have brought her here, who knows what she can figure out by hanging around here."

"Mom she won't find out."

"But we still can't risk it."

There was a pause before I heard Cassie's mom speak again.

"Look, sweetheart I'm sorry. You can be friends with her but you can't have her around here so much."

"Mom she's my friend we're gonna do whatever we want, and if you don't want that then I'm sorry but you just have to accept it. I promise she won't find out anything."

What are they talking about? Find out what?

"You know what I'm done, we're leaving, I'll be back later." I heard Cassie say and I was about to move back to my previous spot but her mom said something else.

"We're not finished with this, we'll continue this when you get back."

I heard Cassie grunt then I heard her footsteps so I rushed back over to the door just in time to see Cassie walk out with, to my surprise, a smile on her face.

"You ready to go." Cassie said with a cheerful tone in her voice.

"Uhh sure." I said in a confused tone but Cassie didn't notice and we walked out of the house and to her car.

_A few hours later at the mall._

"Wow this is so much fun, Miley." Cassie said as we walked out of Banana Republic with me holding about 10 bags full of clothes but Cassie only had 2.

"Yea I know but you hardly bought anything."

"Yea they don't really have my style in there, but it was fun watching you go through everything. You were like a puma." Cassie said then laughed.

Puma? How did she know about that saying? Wait I'm making too big of a deal about this, I mean there's plenty of people that use that saying. But what about back at her house, what were she and her mom talking about? I tried not to think about it but I haven't been able to think about anything else since we left, except when we went into Banana Republic. I tried to take my mind off of it by asking her some questions to get to know her better. We found a bench to sit on then I began asking.

"Speaking of style," I glanced up and down at Cassie, "What's with all the black, you don't seem like someone that's…" I began but hesitated not wanting to offend her.

"Gothic?" she finished my sentence for me, "I'm not, I just like the style. It's different."

"Well if different was what you were going for I'd say you got it down good." I said jokingly.

"Well thank you." Cassie said then did a slight bow then rose up, "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're not like most other girls around here." Cassie said now in a… shy sort of tone?

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're real."

"Real?"

"Yea, I mean I talked to some other people before and after I ran into you today and they all seemed… I'm not sure how to say it but they seemed like they were fake. They seemed like they weren't who they really are, but when I ran into you, something just told me I knew I could trust you."

"Wow." I said with an overwhelmed look on my face.

"What?" Cassie said looking like she was afraid she said something wrong, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No it's just that… I've never been described like that before. I've always been described as the clumsy, dumb, untalented girl."

"Well I can tell you're not untalented, and who said you were dumb? You know I have friends that can take care of those people, you have to do is say the word and bam it's done." Cassie said in a joking tone but I didn't laugh.

Did she really mean that? Is that what she and her mom were talking about? UGH stop thinking about it. Don't think about it.

"You forgot clumsy." I said amazed at myself that I joked back to her.

"Well you've kinda proven that part is true." She said then moved away from me as I attempted to hit her arm but when she moved I ended up hitting the back of the bench we were sitting on.

"Ow, ow, ow" I said shaking my hand from the pain of hitting the bench.

"See told ya." Cassie said unable to hide a giggle then ended up laughing out loud, which I ended up doing too.

We sat and laughed for a minute or two and we would have continued if it weren't for Amber and Ashley showing up.

"Oh look, Miley found herself a friend she can relate to." Amber said in her snobby tone causing Ashley to laugh, "Umm didn't anyone tell you Halloween isn't until October? Maybe you should go with Miley and you two can help each other remove those hideous masks that you two call faces."

"Yea maybe you two can go cut yourselves later." Ashley said through her laugh.

I was about to grab Cassie and just walk away but Cassie got up and stood right in front of Amber and Ashley.

"Haha laugh it up. You think you know me? Well if you do tell me something about myself, because I know you can't. And if anyone around here is going to go cut themselves it's going to be you two, and I'll be doing the honors, so please test me, I dare you." Cassie said then looked at Amber and Ashley in the eyes for what seemed like forever but was only a few second then said, "BOO!!"

Amber and Ashley jumped and immediately ran as fast as they could from Cassie. She turned around with a smile on her face and said, "Well that was fun."

I just stared at her in disbelief. She just moved here and had already stood up to the two most popular girls at school, who could make your life a living hell. But I have to say she looked good doing it though. Miley stop, don't do this to yourself. You can't like her.

"Hey you ok?" Cassie asked when I didn't move for a minute.

"What was that, do you know who those two are?"

"Well kinda, I ran into them earlier today and they hit me with that same stuff earlier. They are the ones I was talking about mostly that weren't real, in fact they are the definition of fake."

I couldn't do anything but laugh, because what Cassie had just said was so true. I caught a glimpse of the real Amber a few years ago when she was a contestant on Singing With the Stars but as soon as she got back to school that Amber disappeared as if it never existed.

Cassie laughed with me but stopped when she looked down at her watch, "Oh crap, Miley we have to go it's almost 10." she then grabbed half my bags and we began to hurry towards the exit. As we were running I noticed something about Cassie, she's strong. I mean 5 bags full of clothes, jackets and shoes plus two bags of her own? And she was carrying them as if they were nothing. Dang and I was struggling with the other 5 she left with me to carry.

We reached her car and tossed the bags into the back seat, and we were off. We sat back and laughed about all that had happened today, especially what went down with Amber and Ashley. Boy am I glad we won't have to deal with them until school starts in a few months. It only seemed like we were driving for a few minutes but we arrived at my house before I knew it.

"Thanks for showing me around today, I knew you were a friendly person from when I first saw you." Cassie said as she helped me get all my bags from the back.

"It was no big deal. I was glad to do it. I think we are going to be great friends." I said with a smile on my face.

Cassie smiled back and said, "I'd like that."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I said as I opened the door to get out.

"Definitely, I'll call you ok?"

"Ok, bye Cassie." I said as I waved at her then closed the door to her car and watched as she drove off waving her hand out the window to me.

I walked into my house to find my dad sleeping on the couch with a guitar in his hand. I just looked and then decided to leave him there to sleep, he tends to get his best ideas for songs when he sleeps on the couch. I wiggled Lucky Lulu out of his hands and set her on her stand and went and grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and set it on him. I tiptoed up the stairs with my bags and made it to my room. I dropped my bags and fell face first onto my bed and just laid there. I felt myself about to fall asleep but my phone went off. I reached over and checked the caller I.D. it was Oliver.

"Hey what's up?" I said as I flipped my phone open.

"_Oh not much just back from helping my mom out."_

"Oh how did that go?"

"_It was boring, I wish I could have went with you and new girl."_

"Cassie."

"_Huh?"_

"Cassie her name is Cassie."

"_Oh yea right, I forgot. Speaking of which how did it go with you two?"_

"It went ok I guess, but you'll never believe this."

"_What:?"_

"Cassie lives where Lilly used to live."

"_No way."_

"Yea it was weird, I haven't been anywhere near there since the accident."

"_You ok?"_

"Yea, I did pretty good, I kept myself together."

"_Well good, and who knows maybe this will help you out some."_

"I don't know maybe. Hey Oliver, I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired. I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we can set something up to do with you, me and Cassie."

"_Sure, sounds fun. Night Miles."_

"Night Oliver." I said as I hung up my phone and put it on the night stand.

I got up and quickly changed into my pjs and got back into bed and under the covers, but I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Cassie. How her hair flew around when we drove with the windows down, how she looked when she tried her one outfit she bought on, but most of all I thought of how hot she looked when she stood up to Amber and Ashley, she doesn't seem to be afraid of anything. I finally started to close my eyes at those memories but then something hit me.

I rose up to a sitting position and said, "How did she know where I lived?"

_**Oooo, ok it's not really a cliffy but it built up drama didn't it? Alright guys as always please comment because your opinions count, honestly they do, so just comment and tell me what you think, seriously do it now. WHY AREN'T YOU COMMENTING NOW!!!! Lol sorry about that, still getting used to Mandy not being here so if I seem a little goofy, I apologize but that's how I deal with stuff like this, along with write. Well I guess that's all for now, hope you enjoyed this SheHasMyHeart Team Production… so until next time I'm Taylor, C ya.**_


	4. The breakdown

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_**Hi guys it's me Mandy. Just an update Tay is feeling a little better but still can't do much, I'm not sure what's wrong with her because she won't go to the doctor, she has a fear of them, and I know she's going to kill me for saying that, but I think she has Mano. I hope not because that would mean she's kissing someone else lol just kidding, but she has a bad habit of sharing water bottles with our friends so yea it's possible and the way she describes how she's feeling is kinda the same symptoms. So give her your best wishes for a speedy recovery, you know I am. Well once again I'm taking over her shift on her story, so forgive me if I mess this up because it's a story she came up with, but she believes I can do a good job so I'll stop my babbling now. Ok now I'm presenting to you the newest chapter of our SheHasMyHeart Team Production…**_

Love Lost, Love Found

I still don't get how she knew where I lived. I mean she never asked me or anything, she just knew. UGH I'm so tired I didn't get any sleep last night because of this damn question. I mean seriously, she just drives right up and drop…

"Miley?" Oliver asked breaking me out of my trance.

"Huh?"

"Miley that's the third time you've zoned out since we got here, are you ok?" Oliver says then licks his ice cream cone.

We're at the ice cream place across the street from the skate park, waiting for Cassie to show up.

"Yea sorry I just… I didn't get much sleep."

"Oh why?"

"Well Cassie…" I tried to explain but Oliver interrupted me.

"Oh, she's really getting to you isn't she?" Oliver says with a smirk on his face.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You're really into her aren't you?" his smirk got even bigger.

"Oliver that's not wha…" I tried again but he interrupted.

"Why don't you just see if she likes you too?"

"What?" I gave up trying to explain but his suggestion was just… I don't know but it came out of nowhere, "I don't even know if she likes girls."

"Well ask her."

"You can't just ask someone if they are gay, what if she says no? Then I don't have an explanation for why I asked."

"But what if she says yes?"

"Oliver I don't want to talk about this now." I look down at my ice cream dish that was half melted already.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want a girlfriend right now." I said softly hoping he wouldn't hear but he did.

"Miley…" he shook his head.

"No I don't want one right now. End of discussion." I waved my hands up hoping to finalize the discussion but it didn't.

"Miley you've got to stop doing this to yourself. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"Like someone stole your ego. You been going around the past year like a zombie, hardly talking to anyone or even letting anyone close to you, especially the people that already were."

"Oliver you don't…"

"I don't understand? Oh I understand fine, you know you're not the only one that lost someone when Lilly died, I did too. I lost a best friend that I've had since kindergarten, I understand that it hit you hard because you loved her, but I did too, she was basically my sister."

"Oliver I…" I began to apologize

"No let me finish. I know this is sounding harsh but I'm saying this out of pure support." he grabbed my hand, "Miley it's been a year, you need to get over it and continue your life. I understand that Lilly was the love of your life but you know she wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want you being sad for the rest of your life, she'd want you to live your life to the fullest, she'd want you to be happy."

I just look down not knowing what to say, because he was right. Lilly would want me to be happy just like I'd want her to be if I was the one that was dead. But it's just so hard.

"Look I know it's hard, you know how I was the first few months after her funeral. But I think you being around Cassie will help. I know I wasn't there last night but when we saw her yesterday, when she came up to talk to you, the person that spoke to her, that was the old you, the one that was around before Lilly died. That's the one that needs to come back full time. That's what Lilly would want." Oliver said still having a hold of my hand but I still wouldn't look up at him, "Miley I'm so…"

"No, it's ok. I needed to hear that." I said finally looking up at him, "You're right, I'm just… I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know… getting hurt, losing someone else close to me, everything." I paused think about the answer to Oliver's question, "I guess I'm scared I'll lose Cassie the same way I lost Lilly."

"Miley that was a freak accident. The chances of that happening is one in a million."

"Uhh… hello, one in a million central sitting right here." I say and point to myself.

"You know what I meant."

"Yea I know and you're right, but I just wanna take it slow right now, then when I feel ready, I'll ask her."

"Ok, I'll take that." Oliver said then started looking at me strange.

"What is it?"

"You uhh… got something on your nose."

"What where?" I start feeling on my nose.

"Right here." Oliver says then takes a spoonful of my half melted ice cream and smears it on my nose and I gasp.

"OLIVER!!" I yelled as I stood up, now glad that we were sitting outside or else this would have caused a scene.

I could tell he was trying to say something but he was laughing too hard for any words to come out.

"Oh you better run!" I say loud enough for Oliver to hear and it shuts him up long enough for him to get to his feet before I start chasing him around the table.

"Uhh am I interrupting something?" a voice called out causing both of us to stop in our tracks.

"Oh uh… hey Cassie, we didn't see you walk up." I said as I walk around the table.

"Yea I could tell, uhh… Miley you got a little something…" she starts pointing to her nose.

"Oh yea…" I reach for a napkin and clean my nose, "Oliver kinda..."

"Yea I saw when I walked up, and that was really mean Oliver."

"Hey she should have seen it coming." Oliver puts his hands up in defense.

"How could I have seen it coming after we just talked about me liking…" I stopped myself just before I said Cassie's name but I had already said too much.

"Oh you like someone?" Cassie said in a somewhat upset/surprised tone.

Wait, did I actually hear that right? Did she really sound like she was upset? But why? Oh why does this have to be so confusing?

"I uhh… we were…" I start stuttering.

"We were just talking about how much she likes Hannah Montana's music. She just won't shut up about it sometimes." Oliver comes up with an excuse for me.

"Yea that." I say playing along with him until I realize the second part he said, "Hey!!" then I smack him in the arm.

"Oww!"

Cassie just sits there and laughs, "Wow you two are just too funny. Do you guys practice that?"

I do everything I can to not laugh but it doesn't work. After a few minutes of getting our laughter calmed down all three of us become silent until Cassie breaks it.

"So what are we up to today?"

"Oh well we were thinking, we could go to a movie then maybe go to the beach after." Oliver says pointing over to the movie theater a few buildings down.

"Oh that sounds cool."

"Yea then we were probably gonna hang at my house for a while afterward." I added.

"Ok, let's go then." Cassie says then grabs my hand and we start walking with Oliver following.

_2 hours later_

I am so glad to be out of there. I couldn't breathe. No there's nothing wrong with the movie theater but all I could focus on the whole time was Cassie. She was sitting between me and Oliver but her arm was right next to mine, touching it in fact. All I could focus on was her arm touching mine, I don't even know what the movie was about, heck I don't even remember the title of it, all I could do was stare at our arms and try as hard as I could not to grab her hand.

"Miley?" Oliver said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said what did you think of the movie?"

"Oh uhh… it was really sad."

"Sad? Miley it was a comedy movie." Cassie said in a confused tone.

"Oh I uhh…" I stuttered as I thought of another subject, "Who wants to go to the beach?"

"Sure I'm in." Oliver agreed

"Yea me too. I just have to stop at my house, what about you two?" Cassie said as she pointed toward the direction of her house.

"Oh I got mine in my bag." Oliver said holding up his bag.

"And I've got mine on already." I said.

"Ok you just wanna meet over there or…"

"Why don't we just go with you and wait?" Oliver suggested then I gave him an evil look, in which he just smiled and mouthed 'What?'

"Ok come on." Cassie said then we headed towards her house but I walked up behind Oliver and smacked his head.

"Oww. What was that for?" he said quietly, so Cassie wouldn't notice.

"Go over to her house? Really?" I whispered back to him.

"What's wrong with her…" he stopped when it clicked in his head, "Oh sorry I forgot. You wanna just go ahead and we'll catch up?"

I thought for a second and sighed, "No I'll be fine."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Cassie asked from ahead as we turned to walk down her street and to her house.

"Nothing." I said quickly, maybe a little too quickly.

"Ooook" Cassie said non-convinced tone, "Well I'll only be a few minutes, come on." Cassie said and we followed her in, "You guys want anything to drink?"

"No thanks I'm fine." Oliver replied.

"Ok what about you Miles?" she said looking directly into my eyes.

"Ummm no I'm good uhh… where's the bathroom." I asked even though I already knew where it was.

"Oh, down the hall and 2nd door on the right." she told me but I had already started to it as soon as she started to talk.

I need to get away, this is getting so hard. Why does this have to be happening to me? But I need to face this, Oliver is right, I need to move on, and I think Cassie is the best way to do that. But how do I tell her?

I sat in the bathroom for about 10 or 15 minutes thinking and washing my face over and over, trying to cool my face down, when someone knocked on the door.

"Miley, are you ok?" Cassie's voice came from the other side.

I froze for a second before I responded, "Uhh yea I'm fine I'll be out in a minute."

'So much for cooling off' I thought to myself as I grabbed a towel and dried my face.

I walked over and opened the door and stopped in my tracks when I found standing in front of me a slim, toned black haired girl with dark athletic shorts and a black two-piece top on, with something in her hand. It looked like she was wanting a reaction from and if that was true she got one my eyes stayed glued to her stomach and my jaw dropped to the ground.

"Like what you see huh?" Cassie said in a smug but joking tone but I didn't pick up on the joking part.

"Huh uhh What?" I stuttered then she laughed a little.

"Just kidding, Miles. So what were you doing in there so long?" she asked then put the thing that was in her hand on, a dark sleeveless shirt, I had a disappointed look on my face when she put that shirt on but I don't think she saw it.

"I uhh… oh just… cramps." I said as I held my stomach.

"Oh man I hate those."

"Yea me too." I said as we walked out the door with Oliver following.

We walked down to the beach talking about random things, well Oliver and Cassie talked as I kinda lagged behind. Cassie wondered if I was ok but I just said it was more cramps, which was kinda true, I mean no I didn't have cramps but I kept feeling this thing in my stomach every time I looked at Cassie, the same feeling I've had ever since I first saw her. God I really am falling for her, and hard. I thought it would help not being able to see her face but this plan backfired because guess what I got to look at the whole way there. Yep that's right, and it didn't help me what so ever, in fact now I need to cool off even more than I needed to at her house. And if that wasn't bad enough I got a front row seat to her taking off her shirt and shorts before she ran to the water.

"If you don't want to go to fast with her then you might want to stop staring at her so much." Oliver said as he dropped his bag beside mine and Cassie's things.

I just looked up at him and laughed, "I am not staring at her." crap I didn't even convince myself.

"Oh you're not? Then what do you call this?" he said then started looking at me with what I assumed was how I looked when I looked at Cassie, even though he did look really stupid.

"I call that noticing." why am I even trying to argue he knows that I already know I'm caught.

"Oh well you better stop 'noticing' her 'ass'sets when she has her back turned or else you'll get caught." he said putting air quotes in the air.

"Well what do you expect when sh…" I started defending myself but I was interrupted.

"Hey what are you two waiting for the water's great?" Cassie said as she came running up to both of us.

"Uhh… I was just going to catch some rays while you two surfed."

"Oh come on Miley, let's get in the water." Cassie said almost begging me to get in.

"No, I'll just watch from up here." I really needed to just stay here so I won't do anything I might regret later.

"Miley come on." Cassie replied then came up and grabbed my hands and tried to pull me up. That move sent my mind into a flashback.

"_Miley come on."Lilly said pulling me up by my arms._

"_No Lilly, I'll only be in the way of you surfing."I let myself fall limp but Lilly supports my weight._

"_No you won't"_

"_No" I say laughing as Lilly kept pulling me._

"Miley come on." Cassie kept pulling me.

My mind kept going from Cassie's face to Lilly's, "No, I'll only be in the way."

"No you won't."

"No"

"Please." Cassie begged with a playful smile on her face.

"Lilly I said no!" I pulled my arms away then realized what I said and put my hands over my mouth.

I stood there with tears forming in my eyes, I didn't want Cassie to see so I turned and ran.

"Miley wa…" I heard Cassie calling but her voice stopped, Oliver probably stopped her.

I don't remember how long it took to get home nor did I even care that I left my stuff, I just needed to get out of there. This was too much. I don't know if I can do this, everything I do with her reminds me of Lilly. I ran up to my room as soon as I walked in, not even noticing that no one was home, or caring for that matter. I landed face first onto my bed and let the tears fall and be absorbed onto my pillow.

"Why do you have to torture me so much? Why do you have to look like her?" I say into my pillow in between sobs, "Why do I have to love you when I said I wouldn't love anyone but Lilly?"

I layed there for a few more minutes as the tears seemed to let up then I heard my door creep open. I didn't even look up, I didn't even really care, until I felt a hand on my back then I looked up.

"Cassie?"

"Hey." she said in a shy voice.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"You kinda left the door open."

Figures I tend to forget things like that when I'm upset.

"I'm sorry." she said after a minute of silence.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one that ran off crying for no reason."

"Oh you had a reason, and I'm sorry for pushing you so much."

"How are you pushing me?"

"I understand that you lost your best friend, but I didn't know you were still trying to get over it, until Oliver told me a few minutes ago."

"Oh…" that was all I could say.

"You and Lilly must have been really close huh?"

"Yea really close." I said then mumbled, "More than you know."

"Hey come here." Cassie said then patted me on the back and surprisingly to me I was able to get up. Once I was up I was wrapped into a comforting hug by the other girl.

"You wanna know what helped me get through losing my friend?" Cassie whispered into my ear.

"What?"

"By believing that I'd see her again, just like you'll see Lilly again." she whispered then looked me in the eyes, "And talking about things to people that are willing listen, and Miles?"

"Yea?" I said now with a small smile forming on my face.

"I'm willing to listen to everything you have to say."

Those words just made my smile grow bigger and I hugged Cassie again, "Thank you, Cassie. That means a lot."

"Hey you deserve it. Hey you wanna know something?"

"What?" I said as I pulled away from the hug to look at Cassie.

"I know we've only know each other for a few days but… you're the best friend I've ever had." Cassie said shyly then added, "You don't have to say anything in return I just wanted you to know that."

I was shocked, but something, something deep down made me say, "You're the best friend I've ever had too."

We just smiled at each other then all of a sudden I felt myself lean in but I noticed Cassie leaning in too.

'Oh god is she going to kiss me? Am I really going to kiss her?' I thought to myself.

We got closer and closer but then a thought came up into my head and I pulled away at the last second.

"Umm Cassie?"

"Yea?" she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice but I didn't really think anything of it.

"Last night you dropped me off here right?"

"Yea?"

"How did you know where I lived?"

_**Guys I'm so sorry for the cliffy but that's where I have to stop. And I'm sorry for not getting this out earlier, I started writing this chapter as soon as I got off work on Friday but I ended up having to do things I wasn't supposed to be responsible for all weekend. It was like every time I started to get going on this chapter something came up. UGH I HATE BEING IN THE AIR FORCE!!! Especially because it keeps me away from the person I care about the most. Speaking of Tay, she actually went to the doctor and yep she has Mano. No she hasn't been kissing anyone besides me, like I said earlier she has a bad habit of sharing water bottles with our friends, so she's gonna be out of writing stories for a while. Sorry but she feels that bad, but I'll try to update as quickly as I can but I can't guarantee anything because my schedule isn't a set schedule, but I love writing these things so I'll be writing whenever I have time. Anyway wish Tay a speedy recovery she really liked those from those of you who did.**_

_**Well that's all for this one, I hope I didn't do too bad, like I said this is Tay's story and we don't always think alike with our ideas so if I confused anyone I'm sorry but I hope you enjoyed it. So until next time I'm Mandy and this has been a SheHasMyHeart Team Production. C ya.**_


	5. The plan

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_**Hello all you Liley fans out there guess who this is…… Ok I'll tell you it's Taylor. Hi!!! I know I know long time no hear, sorry about that but as I'm sure Mandy told you I've been sick but now I'm doing a lot better. I want to wait wait I've got to do something first (clears her throat) FINALLY TAYLOR HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!!**_

_**Lol ok now I want to thank each and every one of you that sent me a get well message that means a lot to know that all of you care that much. Well I know that Mandy kinda left a cliffy on the last chapter but don't blame her it was my idea so blame me, but I won't stall anymore so I Taylor, as one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team, am proud to present to you the next chapter of…**_

Love Lost, Love Found

_(Miley's voice) Last time on Love Lost, Love Found_

"_Yea sorry I just… I didn't get much sleep."_

"_Oh why?"_

"_Well Cassie…" I tried to explain but Oliver interrupted me._

"_Oh, she's really getting to you isn't she?" Oliver says with a smirk on his face._

"_Huh? What are you talking about?"_

"_You're really into her aren't you?" his smirk got even bigger._

……

"_Oliver you don't…"_

"_I don't understand? Oh I understand fine, you know you're not the only one that lost someone when Lilly died, I did too. I lost a best friend that I've had since kindergarten, I understand that it hit you hard because you loved her, but I did too, she was basically my sister."_

"_Oliver I…" I began to apologize_

"_No let me finish. I know this is sounding harsh but I'm saying this out of pure support." he grabbed my hand, "Miley it's been a year, you need to get over it and continue your life. I understand that Lilly was the love of your life but you know she wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want you being sad for the rest of your life, she'd want you to live your life to the fullest, she'd want you to be happy."_

……_._

"_Like what you see huh?" Cassie said in a smug but joking tone but I didn't pick up on the joking part._

"_Huh uhh What?" I stuttered then she laughed a little._

"_Just kidding, Miles. So what were you doing in there so long?" she asked then put the thing that was in her hand on, a dark sleeveless shirt, I had a disappointed look on my face when she put that shirt on but I don't think she saw it._

……

"_Miley come on." Cassie kept pulling me._

_My mind kept going from Cassie's face to Lilly's, "No, I'll only be in the way."_

"_No you won't."_

"_No"_

"_Please." Cassie begged with a playful smile on her face._

"_Lilly I said no!" I pulled my arms away then realized what I said and put my hands over my mouth._

_I stood there with tears forming in my eyes, I didn't want Cassie to see so I turned and ran._

"_Miley wa…" I heard Cassie calling but her voice stopped, Oliver probably stopped her._

……

"_Umm Cassie?"_

"_Yea?" she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice but I didn't really think anything of it._

"_Last night you dropped me off here right?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_How did you know where I lived?"_

(Miley's voice) And now we continue the story.

I asked that question and I saw her tense up.

"What do you mean? I followed you up here from the beach." She said trying to sound convincing that she didn't understand the question but she failed miserably.

"Cassie I mean last night. How did you know where to drop me off at?"

"You told me?" She said in more of a questioning tone.

"No I didn't, you just drove me straight to my house, no questions asked. How did you know where I lived?" I said as I started to grow impatient of her stalling the answer I wanted. 'Why is she acting like she doesn't know what I'm talking about? It's like she's hiding something, maybe it has something to do with what she was talking about with her mom.' I thought to myself.

Cassie sat there and mumbled something to herself that I couldn't quite comprehend then looked up at me and sighed.

"I knew where you lived because I'm…" She began but she was interrupted by someone running into my room.

"Cassie I said don't both… oh you're already here." Oliver said as he slid to a stop on my floor.

"Sorry I just had to know if she was ok, it's my fault she was upset after all." She said to Oliver.

"No it's not your fault." I said completely forgetting about what we were talking about before Oliver came running in.

"Yes it is. I don't quite know what I did but whatever it was it has something to do with Lilly and somehow I made you think of her so…" I interrupted her.

"No… well yes you did but that's not your fault you didn't know. She just used to try to get me in the water all the time and we'd play argue like you and I did and…" I had to stop before my emotions became too much.

"Miley I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, stop saying sorry."

She didn't reply, we just sat there for a few minutes in silence until I broke it.

"Cassie, I need to be honest with you if we're going to be friends."

"Ok…" she said in kind of a confused tone not quite sure where I was going with this.

"Cassie, I have problems. Well a problem, it's just that I haven't really gotten over Lilly's death, and I tend to get emotional when something reminds me of her. What happened at the beach wasn't your fault, you didn't know that would make me remember her. But I'm starting to get over it."

"Miley you don't have to explain all that to me, like I said, I know how you feel, I lost someone too."

"I know but I want us to be honest with each other, and I don't want to lose a great friend like you."

"I don't want to lose you either, you really are the best friend I've ever had Miles." Cassie said then pulled me into a hug but then we heard the sound of someone clearing their throat so we looked over at Oliver.

"What about me?"

"Ok she's the best girl friend I've ever had, you're the best guy friend I've had." Cassie said smile at Oliver but still hadn't let me go.

In that moment that she held me in her arms, I knew everything was going to be ok, but then something hit me, did she just say girlfriend? I know she meant it as just a friend but hearing her call me her girlfriend sent my heart soaring. The feeling I started feeling as Cassie held me made me feel so warm and so good, in fact I hadn't felt that feeling since Lilly. I think I really am falling for her, I've got to do something about this, but what?

_One week later_

I held my phone up to my ear and listened to it ring as I said to myself, "Come on, pick up, pick up."

My mind was going wild, I couldn't stand it anymore I had to tell Cassie how I felt but I needed to know if I even had a chance before I told her. I mean how awkward would it be if I just went up to her and told her how I felt and she didn't even like girls like that? I needed help and there was only one person I know that could help me.

"_Hello?"_

"Oliver?"

"_Hey Miles what's up, how did your Hannah weekend go?"_

"Not right now Oliver I need your help."

"_Why? What's wrong?" concern covered his voice._

"I'm going crazy here, I need to tell Cassie how I feel about her."

"_Then why are you calling me? Call her or go tell her."_

"Because I don't know if she's even into girls that's why. I need to find out if she is without letting her know I like her."

"_Ok… what does that have to do with me?"_

"Because you're the one that's going to find out for me."

"_What? How the heck am I going to do that?"_

"I have an idea but you have to do what I say."

"_Miles, I don't know about this, you know how most of your plans usually work out."_

"Hey you're the one that told me I need to move on, and well in order for me to do that I need your help."

"_Ok what do I have to do?"_

_Later that day_

I walked down the sandy walkway from my house to the beach to meet Oliver and Cassie, which I was supposed to meet up with about 10 minutes ago. I walked past Rico's noticing how deserted the place had been lately, especially since it was summer. Normally this place would be swarming with people. I looked out towards the ocean and saw Oliver and Cassie sitting on their beach towels waiting on me, it looked like they were deep in conversation.

"Good he actually went through with it." I said to myself as I turned to go into the changing rooms.

I took my time making sure I'd give Oliver as much time as possible to get info out of Cassie, even though I'd already given him 10 minutes already. Once I got changed I walked out and walked over towards the bar at Rico's to get a few bottles of water.

"Hey Jackson can I have 3 bottles of water?" I asked him while he had his back turned.

"Oh…" Jackson jumped a little, "hey didn't see you walk up. Yea sure."

"Why is this place so deserted?" I asked as he got the bottles and brought them over to me.

"Rico jacked his prices up again, he said he had to make up from the profit loss from the last time he jacked them up."

"So he basically just ran people off?"

"Yep, I keep telling him not to raise the prices but he won't listen."

"Figures, so how much?" I asked as I reached into my bag for money.

"Don't worry about it, I don't feel like charging you 12 bucks."

"$12!! Now Rico is just being ridiculous."

"I know and he's still wondering why everyone is gone." Jackson said with a laugh as he looked around the deserted eating area.

I laughed a little then said, "Well I gotta get going, I've got to meet Oliver and Cassie down at the beach."

"Cassie? Who's Cassie."

"Oh she's a new girl, we met her last week, she's really cool."

"Oh ok, see ya Miles."

"See ya," I said then turned to walk to the beach but I stopped and turned around and said, "Thanks for the waters Jackson, I only had 6 bucks."

"No problem Miles, see ya at home." he said then waved bye to me and I turned and headed down to the beach.

As I walked down the steps and stepped onto the warm sand I never took my eyes off of Cassie and Oliver. They were sitting over by the area that I told Oliver I was Hannah Montana. As I walked that memory popped into my head, I was sitting in my little beach chair and Oliver came after he was dragged by… Lilly.

"Stop doing this to yourself, this is why you're having Oliver do this for you." I said to myself as I tried to get the pain that was in my chest to go away and it did but very very slowly.

I walked over to them without being noticed and snuck behind one of the rocks that was right behind Oliver and Cassie and was just close enough to where I could hear them talking. I stood there for a minute listening to them.

"Please don't tell Miley, I don't want to hurt her." Cassie said to Oliver.

"Why not, I think she should know?"

"No she might freak if she knew."

"Believe me I don't think she would."

"Just don't tell her please, if anything I'll tell her myself."

"Ok fine." Oliver said then looked around, "Man where's Miley, she was supposed to be her 15 minutes ago."

"I don't know, hey why were you asking me that anyway?" Cassie asked Oliver and I could see Oliver's face just freeze up, apparently he hadn't thought about that.

"I… uhh… well I was just…" he started stuttering, I guess I should go help him out.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, got caught up at home."

"Its ok." Cassie said as I saw Oliver mouth "Thank you" to me from behind her.

"So who's up for some surfing?" Oliver said as he turned and grabbed his board that was standing beside him.

"Oh me, I am." Cassie said then looked over at me, "Come on Miles, you won't be in the way."

"No I'm fine I'll just…" I began to say but Cassie stepped up to me and just stared at me causing my words to catch in my throat.

"Please." Cassie said in a soft almost seductive tone that just made my spine shiver.

"O… ok." I choked out.

"Yay, come on." Cassie said as she grabbed her board with her left arm and grabbed my hand with her right and we ran to the water with Oliver following right behind us.

All three of us played in the water for an hour or two, well I swam and watched as Oliver and Cassie took turns riding waves. I tried to talk to Oliver while Cassie was busy trying to catch waves but the waves were horrible and neither one of them ever got a very long ride, that is until Cassie finally caught a very big wave. I watched her ride it all the way to shore then turned to Oliver.

"So what did she say?" I asked him quickly.

"Ummm I can't tell you." He hesitated answering me.

"What? Why not?"

"Because she told me not to say anything, she really didn't understand why I was even asking."

"Oliver, I need to know, I'm going crazy not knowing, please tell me."

"Miles, I can't I'm sorry, she said she'd tell you if you asked though."

"I can't just walk up to her and…" I began to say but then I saw Cassie was within hearing distance so I stopped and said, "We're not through with this conversation." then I turned to face Cassie.

"Wow did you guys see that? That was probably the best wave we've had all day." Cassie said with a smile on her face.

"Yea you looked really good on it." Oliver said kinda upset that he probably wouldn't get a wave like that today.

"Good? She looked amazing on that wave, one of the best rides I've ever seen." I said in almost a defensive tone but Cassie didn't seem to catch it.

"Thanks Miles." Cassie said with somewhat of a blush on her face.

Did she just blush at what I said? Oh I'm going to kill Oliver for not telling me what she said.

"Hey how about we get out of here, I don't think we're getting any more wave like that anymore today." Cassie said as she looked around at the now flat water.

"Yea, I've got to be getting home anyway." Oliver said as we made our way back to our bags.

"Hey Miles, you wanna come hang out at my house for a little bit?" Cassie asked as I picked up my bag and shook out my towel.

Yea now I'm definitely going to kill Oliver for not telling me what she said. How am I supposed to act around her? Being around her is going to drive me even crazier.

"Miley?" Cassie said as she stared at me waiting for me to answer.

"I uhh…" I stuttered then looked up at her eyes and got mesmerized, "Sure." I said then smiled at her.

We stood there staring at each other for a minute or two in silence until Oliver broke it breaking both Cassie and I out of our trances.

"Ok guys, I've got to get home. See ya tomorrow." Oliver said then walked off waving at both of us.

"Umm…" I said as I looked back at Cassie now with my face blushing.

"Yea…" Cassie replied.

"Sooo… I'm going to go get changed, I'll just walk over to your house when I'm done." I said as I tried not to pass out from being so nervous.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few then?"

"Yea I'll be over in 10 minutes."

"Ok, see you then." Cassie said then turned to head off to her house as I turned in the opposite direction to head off to mine.

_15 minutes later_

I walked up to Cassie's house and rang the doorbell. God I need to get over this, every time I come over her I get so nervous my hands start to sweat, it's almost like it's my first concert all over again.

"Hey Miley." Cassie said as she opened the door and let me in.

"Hey." I said as I walked in and looked around even though I'd been in this house many times before, "So what are we gonna do?"

"Well… I was thinking we could was some movies, what do you think?"

"Sure what movies?" I asked as I followed Cassie up to her room.

"Take your pick." Cassie said as she opened her closet door and pointed to a shelf that had probably about 1000 movies in it.

"Whoa."

"Yea I know they kinda piled up over the years." Cassie said kinda laughing

"Lilly's movie collection was only half this size." I said softly to myself.

"What? Did you say something Miley?"

"Uhhh no I just…" I stopped when I looked at her, "Wow."

"Well go ahead and look through and pick a few, I'll go make some popcorn." Cassie said then turned and left the room to go downstairs.

I stood in her closet for a few minutes looking at all the videos. I finally decided on 3 and then turned to walk out, but as I walked out of the closet I ran into a popcorn carrying Cassie and popcorn went flying everywhere.

"Oh my god, Cassie I'm so sorry." I said as I knelt down and started picking up the popcorn of the floor.

"Miley its ok." Cassie said as she joined me in picking up the popcorn.

"No I should have been watching where I was going and..." I started babbling

"Miley."

"I didn't hear you and…" I continued to babble.

"Miley."

"This is all my fa… umph" I continued to babble but I was stopped by a pair of lips crashing down on mine, Cassie's lips.

_**Wow what a chapter, and expect more too because yep you guessed it I'm back and I'm better than ever WOOO!!!! I'm still a little sick but I'm well enough to bring you guys this chapter and I promise I will update this one soon so I don't leave you hanging for very long. Well that's about it for this chapter I've got to get some sleep I've got classes in the morning so until next time This has been a SheHasMyHeart Team Production IF YA SMMMMMEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL… WHAT TAYLOR… IS… COOKIN'. Lol ok c ya guys later.**_


	6. Questions and Answers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_**Hi, hi!!! It's me Taylor and as you already know but just in case you don't I am one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team. Yea you're happy I'm back, don't deny it. lol I am soooo happy that I'm better now because I really missed writing these for you guys, because I really love all the comments and messages you send me and Mandy. Speaking of Mandy, she's been really busy with work and everything but she is writing, it just might take her a while to update You Belong With Me so please be patient with her as you were patient with me while I was sick. Ok now without any further delay, I now present to you the next chapter of…**_

Love Lost, Love Found

"This is all my fa… umph" I continued to babble but I was stopped by a pair of lips crashing down on mine, Cassie's lips.

I was startled at first but once I realized what was happening I melted into the kiss. I slowly brought my right hand and caressed Cassie's cheek as Cassie slowly rubbed my left arm, sending chills down my arm. Somehow we ended up on our feet again because the next thing I knew Cassie had leaned forward and we both fell back onto her bed with her landing on top of me. Apparently the impact jolted her back into reality because she immediately got off of me and off the bed.

"Miley I'm so sorry, this isn't how I wanted to let you know that…" she began to say as she got off the bed but didn't finish.

"Let me know what? That you're gay?" I said then looked up at Cassie who looked almost scared.

"Well… that and…" she stopped again.

"And what?" I encouraged her.

"And I like you." Cassie said barely loud enough for me to hear and she closed her eyes and turned her head as if she was preparing for me to yell at her.

But I didn't yell, I just smiled. I stepped closer to Cassie and lifted her head by her chin and she opened her eyes. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever but probably only a few seconds then I leaned in and kissed her. I raised my hand up to her cheek and placed it behind Cassie's head so she wouldn't pull away. I guess she didn't have any plans on pulling away because as soon as I did that, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I licked Cassie's lips because I wanted to explore her mouth but before I could do that I really needed some air so I pulled away slowly. I looked at Cassie and she still had her eyes closed, as if she was trying to keep the feeling of my lips on hers in her mind.

"I like you too." I whispered to her quietly then leaned in and kissed her again.

We resumed our previous positions with Cassie's arms around my neck but this time I wrapped my arms around her waist and we got as close as we could get to each other. I was about to try and explore Cassie's mouth but she beat me to it, I felt her tongue on my lips and I smiled into the kiss and gladly allowed her access. Our tongues battled for supremacy and somehow in the middle of it all I ended up on my back, with Cassie on top of me, on her bed. My hands immediately came up and started weaving through Cassie's dark locks of hair, but as my hands went up, Cassie's went down. I don't know why but I started getting nervous the lower her hands got. Cassie's right hand reached the bottom of my shirt and grabbed hold of it and she started lifting my shirt up but then she stopped. She pulled back from my lips and looked into my eyes, as if she was searching for something.

She searched my eyes for a minute or two then said, "We don't have to do this if you're not ready." I was amazed when she said that it was as if she read my mind.

I just stared at her for a few seconds then looked away and said, "I'm sorry I just…" I began then stopped.

"Still trying to get over Lilly?"

"What? H… How did you…"

"Oliver kinda let it slip. Sorry, I probably shouldn't have brought it up."

"No Cassie, it's ok." I said then leaned up until I was just centimeters away from Cassie's lips, "You're helping me get over her." I said then kissed Cassie.

We kissed for a few minutes until Cassie pulled away suddenly and looked towards her window, "Crap."

"What?" I said then looked over towards the window.

"I didn't think my mom would be home so soon." she said quickly then got up.

"Huh, how do you…" I began to ask then I heard a car door slam.

"Crap if she catches us up here like this she'll…"

"She'll what?"

"She'll make sure you never come near me again, she knows I like you."

"Does she have a problem with it?"

"Not really a problem but I really can't have a girlfriend because you might…" she said then covered her mouth.

"I might what?"

"Nothing never mind." she said quickly.

"No what is it."

"It's nothing, forget I said it."

"No Cassie, if we want to make this work you need to be honest with me."

"Miley, please just drop it, I can't tell…" she began to say but was interrupted by her mom calling from downstairs.

"Sweetie, we have a visitor." Cassie's mom called up from downstairs.

"Huh? Who the heck would be visiting us?" Cassie said with a confused look.

"Should I sneak out or something?" I asked not really wanting to leave but I felt like I needed to.

"No it's fine you can go out the front door, come on." Cassie said as she helped me up from the bed and we walked up to her bedroom door but she stopped and turned to face me.

"What's wrong Cassie?"

"Nothing I just need to ask you something." she said with a smile forming on her face.

"What?" I asked not quite comprehending what was about to happen.

"Miley… will you be my girlfriend?" she asked a little nervously.

I stood still for a few seconds then wrapped my arms around her neck and kisses her quickly and said, "Of course."

This made her smile even bigger and she kissed me this time, a lot longer than I kissed her. The kiss would have lasted a lot longer but there was a knock at her door.

"Sweetie? What's taking you so long?" Cassie's mom said from behind the door, causing Cassie to pull away with widened eyes.

"Uhh… I'll be down in a minute mom." she said then put her ear to the door to listen to her mom's footsteps fade away.

After a minute of silence Cassie said, "Wow that was close."

"Yea, uhh… I can still sneak out the window if you need me to."

"No it's ok, come on I'll walk you to the door." Cassie said as she grabbed the doorknob with one hand and my hand with the other and lead me down stairs but she stopped dead in her tracks when she got to the bottom of the steps, causing me to almost run into her from behind. I looked up to see what she was looking at and my eyes widened when I saw an older woman with black hair like Cassie's but she looked familiar.

"Auntie?" Cassie said in amazement but the older woman gave a confused look until she looked at me then smiled.

"Surprise Cassie." the older woman said then Cassie started heading towards her but her mom stopped her and said something to her I couldn't make out.

"Mom it's ok. She's ok." Cassie whispered to her mom then gave me a smile before going over to her aunt and hugging her tightly.

"I missed you soooo much." Cassie said to her aunt.

"I missed you too sweetie." she said then placed a kiss on top of Cassie's head then she looked over at me, "And you must be Miley, Cassie talks about you all the time when she calls me." she said then came over and gave me a hug, which surprisingly didn't feel awkward at all, it felt… familiar?

Oh my god she looks so familiar but where have I seen her before? Oh this is the same feeling I had when I first saw Cassie at the my concert, like I know her from somewhere but I can't remember where.

"Really?" I said in a surprised tone and looked at Cassie who was blushing.

"Oh yes, she says you're the greatest person she's ever met… besides me of course." she said then laughed slightly.

"Auntie." Cassie said in an embarrassed tone.

"Well it's true, you take up at least 30 minutes of our phone conversations telling me about her." she said causing Cassie to blush even more.

"Well she's pretty great too." I said trying to get Cassie to stop feeling embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" Cassie asked as she walked back up to her aunt who had just let go of me.

"What I can't come and see my favorite neice?"d

"Yea you can but you didn't tell me you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise you, sweetie." she said then stroked Cassie's hair with her right hand.

"Well I'm surprised. I can't believe you're here." Cassie said then wrapped her arms around her aunt's waist.

"Well believe it."

"I think I should be going, it seems like you need some time to catch up." I said not wanting to get in the way of Cassie and her family.

"Oh nonsense, you should stay for dinner." Cassie's aunt said causing Cassie to look up with a smile until she looked over to her mom then it disappeared.

"Oh no I don't want to intrude…" I began to say but I was interrupted.

"Oh that's the last thing you'll be…" Cassie's aunt began to say but was interrupted.

"Uhh Michelle can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Cassie's mom said as she grabbed Michelle's arm and pulled her into the kitchen along with Cassie.

'Ok that was a little weird but where have I seen her before she looks so familiar.' I thought to myself

I sat there for a minute or two until I couldn't take it anymore and decided to sneak up and try to listen to what they were saying. I tip-toed over to the kitchen entrance and place my back to the wall and placed my ear as closely to the opening as I could without letting myself be seen.

"I thought I told you not to have her over here." Cassie's mom said I'm assuming to Cassie.

"But I just wanted her ba…"

"No you can't, you know it could jeopardize everything."

"Now Hilary I think you're being a bit harsh about this." Cassie's aunt said seemingly to helping Cassie.

"I'm being harsh? You're the one that said…" Cassie's mom began to say but was interrupted.

"I know what I said. But I think everything has been going well lately, so maybe she can have a relationship with Miley without her finding anything out."

"A relationship? What do you mean by relationship?" Cassie's mom questioned.

There was a pause for a moment before I heard Cassie's voice say something I thought I would never hear, well at least not this soon.

"I love Miley. I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"You did?" I heard both Cassie's mom and aunt say but in two different emotions one being joy and the other I couldn't really tell but it seemed like disappointment.

"Yea, and I know that even if I tell her anything about this, I know she won't do anything to jeopardize us."

"How do you know?" Cassie's mom asked.

"Because I trust her, I know her, I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. And I'm not going to let you take her away from me. I couldn't handle something like that again." Cassie said in more of anger towards her mother.

'Again? She must be talking about her other friend she lost.' I thought to myself before starting to listen again.

"Sweetie, calm down. No one is going to take Miley away from you." Cassie's aunt said apparently trying to calm down Cassie.

"You're seriously going to let her risk everything we regained just because she wants that can't get ov…" Cassie's mom began to question but her aunt interrupted.

"Yes I am, I just want her to be happy, and so should you."

I heard Cassie's aunt whisper something but I couldn't make out what it said then I heard Cassie's mom begin to speak.

"I honestly can't believe you are going to let her do this."

"It's like she, if Miley were to find out she wouldn't go telling everyone that we're…" Cassie's aunt began to say but then I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey spy girl." Cassie said from behind me making me jump and spin around to face her.

"Cassie? But I… I mean I wasn't…" I began to babble but Cassie put a finger to my lips.

"Shh it's ok." Cassie whispered to me as she pulled me out the front door, onto the front porch and kissed me, when she broke the kiss she looked at me and asked, "Umm how much of it did you hear?" she asked in a nervous tone.

"I umm… heard you say that you trusted me."

"Oh…" Cassie said in kind of a disappointed tone.

"Yea… Cassie can I ask you something?"

"Yea?"

"What… I mean… who…" I couldn't find the right words to ask what I wanted to ask.

"What is it Miles? I'm willing to answer anything you want to know, there are some things I need to let you know if we want this to work between us."

I sighed, that was exactly what I needed to hear, "Who are you? What's with all the secrets?"

Cassie just sighed and took my hand, "It's a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world Cassie."

_At the beach_

We just found a small deserted spot on the beach and sat down. We decided to go somewhere private to discuss everything we needed to talk about. I sat down on a big rock with an even bigger one behind it that basically made it a chair and Cassie did the same next to me. Once I got situated on the rock I looked up at Cassie who was staring out toward the sky that was just starting to change colors from the sun getting lower.

"You know I haven't watched a sunset in almost a year." I said looking out at the horizon.

"Me neither, not since…" Cassie said but stopped before she finished.

"Since what?"

"You remember I said I lost a friend a year ago and it was pretty much my fault?" She said now turning towards me.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault but I do remember."

"She wasn't just my friend, she was my girlfriend." Cassie said then looked down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Cassie." I said then leaned over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders giving her a side hug.

"It's ok, I think I'm finally understanding that I can make it through this."

"What happened?"

She sighed before speaking, "We were best friends for years before we got together, and I had just found out that my mom and I had to move back out here and I had just told her. We got into a fight because she didn't want me to leave."

"Well that isn't your fault, she should have understood that you had to move."

"She did understand that but she didn't understand why I didn't have a choice."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't tell her. We had never kept secrets from each other but this was something I felt like I needed to make sure she didn't know about this to protect her." she said then took a deep breath before continuing, "We got into this huge argument and she stormed out of my house crying and left in her car, I tried to stop her, I knew she was too upset to be driving but I couldn't stop her." Cassie began to get tears in her eyes, "I tried calling her for hours, but she never picked up, then I got a call in the middle of the night from her dad, she had gotten into a car wreck on the way home from my house. I left to go to the hospital as soon as I hung up with her dad and I swear I never went under 80 the whole way but she was so hurt that by the time I had gotten there she… she…" she began to let tears fall, "She died right before I got there. It was all my fault."

I felt tears in my eyes begin to fall as I listened to Cassie's story then said, "It wasn't your fault Cassie, things like that happen."

"No it was, if I had just let her know why I had to move, then she'd still be here."

"Cassie you had no way of knowing that would happen, you can't blame yourself."

"That's why I'm doing this now. That's why I'm telling you everything now. I don't want the same thing to happen again."

"Cassie, it's ok, I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to lose me."

"I hope not, I don't think I could survive going through that again." Cassie wrapped both her arms around me and held me tight, as if she was afraid I'd run away if she let me go.

We sat there holding each other in silence for a few minutes then I said, "Cassie, what was the reason you had to leave?"

Cassie looked up at me, still some tears in her eyes, and said, "Because… because I'm not really who you think I am."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I mean yea my name is Cassie Keller. But I don't have the past you think I have, even though you only know a little of my past." she said then started again when she saw I wasn't going to answer until she finished, "The woman I said was my mom, she's not, she's my aunt, and my aunt that you saw today was my mom. My mom lives in Arizona with my dad. My dad is an accountant and the reason we got separated like this is because of his job."

"Wait are you saying that…" I began to say then stopped when I couldn't find the right words.

"Miley… I'm in the witness protection program. My dad was given a client that was the leader of a very dangerous mafia but he didn't know it at the time. He managed their money, but something that wasn't even his fault went wrong and the whole account was wiped out, and the leader didn't even let him explain what happened before he put a price on not only his head but also my mom's and… me."

"What but…"

"Let me finish before you ask anything else please." she said and I nodded then she continued, "My dad helped the police take out most of the mafia but there are still some very dangerous people still out to get us. We went into the program and were sent to Wisconsin but somehow one of them found us so we decided that it would be better if we split up. They were more concerned about me being safe so they had me sent here to live with my aunt and they were taken to Arizona. Besides my mom showing up today, I haven't seen either of them since we were relocated and that was about 5 almost 6 months ago." she then paused and looked at me, "Miley?"

I just sat there with a blank expression on my face, taking in all the information I had just been given. Things made a bit more sense but there was something, I don't know something seemed to be missing.

"Miley?" Cassie said again this time she grabbed my hand as well and I just looked at the sight of my hand in hers.

How can this be happening? How can she just barely touch me, let alone grab my hand and my head starts to spin and my heart soars? No I can't love her yet, it's too soon, but she loves me.

"Why?" I choked out.

"Why what?" Cassie said I could tell she was confused by my question but she seemed a bit nervous too.

"Why are you trusting me with this?" I said hoping I would get the answer I wanted to hear, I just need her to say it to me.

Cassie looked at me and then moved some hair that was in my face behind my ear and said, "Because… because I love you Miley. I know it's really soon for me to say that but from the first time I saw you 4 months ago I…" Cassie said then froze when she realized what she said.

"What? 4 months ago? We just met 2 weeks ago." I said now I had the confused look on my face.

"Uhhh…" Cassie hesitated then looked down and said, "I saw you when I first moved back here. I couldn't get you out of my head, I was thinking you looked so beautiful but you seemed so sad. I wanted to talk to you but I would get so scared that I'd end up just hiding and watching you. I did that until I walked up to you and Oliver that day at the skate park."

"You were stalking me?"

"What? No I just… I mean I wanted to … I don't know." Cassie tried to say but couldn't find the right words and gave up.

"Where did you follow me to?"

"Well first it started out when you were on your way to school, then I saw you at the mall a few times and followed you then and then…" Cassie paused then whispered, "I followed you to your house one time."

"So that's how you knew where I lived." I said aloud but it was meant to be more to myself.

"Yea… I'm sorry Miley." Cassie said never really raising her head up.

I sat there for a minute, contemplating what to do. Then something hit me that just made me smile because it made everything make sense to me.

"You're lucky." I said simply, hoping she'd look up at me, which she did.

"What?"

I leaned in closer to her face and said, "You're lucky." then I gently stroked Cassie's cheek, "Because I love my stalker too." I said with a smile then leaned in and kissed Cassie.

_**Ok I know this came out a lot later than I wanted it to and I'm sorry but please work with me here, I've still got a lot of school work to make up and that's what I spent most of this weekend doing. Thank you in advance for understanding.**_

_**So wow, a lot of questions were answered in this chapter so what did you think? I know I've had a bit of a habit of leaving cliffys lately and you probably saw many places where I could have left one but I was determined to get through this one without having one so, You're Welcome. Lol oh and also I know a lot of you are trying to predict where this story is going, well go ahead, I love seeing what you guys think will happen but just know, things aren't always what they seem so this story could go anywhere, I'm just warning you, I'm unpredictable on this story.**_

_**Well I've got class in a bit so I need to get ready. I promise I'll try to get it out sooner but I think the next chapter won't be out until this weekend. Like I said I'll try to make it sooner. Well that's about all for this one, so until next time, I'm Taylor and I am one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team, and this has been a SheHasMyHeart Team Production. C ya.**_


	7. Even more answers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_**Warning the following fanfic is a Liley fic meaning FEMSLASH so if you don't like it then DON'T F*CKIN READ IT!!!**_

_(Eerie screeching noise) Yes I've lost my mind…_

_All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head  
All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head  
This is not enough (enough echos) (The rest of All the Things She Said' by t.A.T.u. plays)_

_**Ahh that feels better I can't believe I went that long without doing the entrance thing. Ok guys as you know I'm Taylor and I'm one-third of the SheHasMyHeart team, I know you're wondering, "But I thought it was just you and Mandy" well we recently added a new member to the team, his name is David but you can find him by his profile name SilverDragonRanger09 on Fanfiction, and he has done a lot for us so Mandy and I have made him the a part of the team and he has some Liley fics of his own so go check them out please and leave comments for him.**_

_**Ok now on with the show so without further delay, I now present to you the next chapter of…**_

**Love Lost, Love Found**

I was sitting alone on the beach one evening, waiting for Cassie to show up because she said she had something to tell me. I kept thinking about these last few weeks we've been together, they've been the best weeks of my life since Lilly died. In fact, I can't remember a time I was more happy, other than the day that Lilly and I kissed but that ended in disaster. I don't want that to happen again. I looked out at the beach and saw the sunset and thought about how Cassie was so much more beautiful than that sight. Then I felt a small chill go down my spine.

"Miley, how could you do this to me?" a voice came out of nowhere said and I turned to look but no one was there.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously, "Who's there."

"Why did you do this to me, I thought you loved me?" the voice said and now I got scared. I recognized the voice.

"Lilly?" I said then I looked to my right and saw her, standing there with the saddest look I've ever seen her have.

"Oh my god, Lilly." I tried to get up but I my arms or legs wouldn't move.

"Why?" Lilly said simply.

"Huh? Why what?" I said in a confused yet scared tone.

"I thought you loved me." She said her expression never changing.

"I do love you Lilly. I never stopped loving you."

"Then why her? Why are you with her? You don't love me, what would have happened if I was still alive and she came along?"

I sat there and thought for a moment, "I'd still be with you."

"What?!?" another voice came from the other side of me, I recognized that one too.

"Cassie?" I turned and looked at her she had and angry yet sad look on her face.

"You mean you would choose her over me if she was still alive?"

"No… I mean… no this is wrong, she's not alive Cassie."

"Choose Miley" Lilly said.

"Yea choose." Cassie said looking directly at me.

"Choose, choose, _choose, choose"_

"I can't, I CAN'T!!!" I yelled as I sat up in my bed and looked around my room, then I felt tears start forming in my eyes and I yelled as I let them out.

I cried for a few moments before my dad came rushing in.

"Miles? What's wrong?" he said as he sat down next to me and put his arm around me and held me.

"I had a dream about Lilly again." I said truthfully to him.

I couldn't figure it out, the last few weeks since Cassie and I got together I was fine but this last week I've been having that same dream over and over again. I haven't slept that whole week.

"Shhh… it's .ok darlin', I know you still miss her." my dad said as he rocked my back and forth.

I cried for a few more minutes until I had no more tears left then my dad let me go and tucked me back into my bed.

"Get some sleep Bud, you've got a big day tomorrow." he said as he kissed the top of my head then made his way to my bedroom door, and I just nodded my head.

He opened the door to walk out then stopped and turned his head towards me and asked, "Is Oliver still coming to the concert with us?"

"No he has to help out with something at the police station with his mom."

"Oh ok, good night Bud." he said then closed my door.

I listened to his footsteps until they faded off and I heard the soft thud of his bedroom door close, then I sat up and grabbed my phone and dialed a number and listened to it ring until I heard the voice I wanted to hear at the other end.

"_Hello?" Cassie said sleepily._

"Hey, Cassie."

"_Miles? It's 2 in the morning."_

"I know, I'm sorry I woke you. I'll just call you lat…" I said thinking maybe it wasn't such a good idea to call this late but Cassie interrupted me.

"_No it's ok, what's wrong? You sound like you've been crying." she said now with her voice sounding more concerned than sleepy._

I sighed before I answered, "I have been."

"_Why? What's wrong, are you ok?" her voice became more concerned._

"No… I…" I began to say but Cassie interrupted me again.

"_Don't worry I'll be over in a few minutes." she said quickly._

"No, Cassie it's ok you don't have to come over…" I said then waited for her to answer but she didn't, "Cassie?" I looked at my phone and saw that she had hung up.

I looked at my phone in disbelief. How did she get so concerned that she would get up and come over here? I tried calling her phone again but she didn't answer so I just sat and waited, not knowing what else I could do. A few minutes later I heard someone tapping on my balcony window. I got up and walked over to find Cassie, still in her pjs with a coat over them, standing there. I opened the door to let her in.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Cassie said as soon as I opened the door.

"Cass' I'm fine, I just had a bad dream." I said feeling a little stupid now for calling her just because of the dream.

"Oh… what happened in the dream?" Cassie asked as she closed the door behind her and got closer to me.

"I… I was sitting on the beach and…" I stopped because I was still a little afraid of what she might think of the dream.

"And what? Miley you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Cassie said as she raised her hand and touched my cheek.

"And I was waiting for you because you told me you wanted to meet me there, and then I heard…" I hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I heard a voice, Lilly's voice…"

"What did she say?"

"It seemed like she was upset, like she was mad that I moved on. She said I never loved her." I said then I looked down.

"Wow."

"Yea then she…" I stopped because I didn't want to tell her what she said next.

"She what?"

I looked down, knowing I couldn't hide it from her, I was already hiding the biggest secret from her already, "She asked me what would have happened if she was still alive now. She asked me who I'd choose."

"Oh…" Cassie said then she looked down before wrapping me in a hug and saying, "Its ok."

That surprised me, I was expecting her to ask what I said, but this was nice too.

"You don't want to know what I said?"

"It doesn't matter, because now you're never going to have to choose." Cassie said then loosened her grip on me so she could look at me and say, "And you know Lilly would never make you choose, she'd want you to be happy… no matter what."

I smiled and then kissed Cassie's lips, when I pulled away I said, "I am happy, I'm with you."

Cassie just smiled and then our lips connected again, this time in a longer kiss, and I wrapped my arms around her neck, holding her close like I was afraid she'd disappear if I let her go.

We pulled away and I said, "I love you."

"I love you too Miley." Cassie said before giving me one more quick kiss before letting me go, "I'll let you get back to sleep now." she said then started walking towards the balcony door but I stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Wait…"

"What?" Cassie said when she turned around.

"Could you… stay here until I fall asleep?" I asked then I looked away trying to hide my blushing face.

"Of course." she said then led me to the bed and let me get in first before she got underneath the covers and turned and to face me.

I leaned in and kissed Cassie quickly then said, "I love you, and thank you."

"For what? You're my girlfriend, you needed me and I came, I'm supposed to do anything to make you feel safe."

"I know but you didn't have to come over here in the middle of the night, just hearing your voice calmed me down a lot when I called you."

"Miley its fine, I … kinda wanted to come over anyway." Cassie said then blushed.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because I miss you when you're not around, and… I wanted to know if you were as beautiful when you sleep as you are when you're awake."

I just smiled and leaned in and kissed Cassie again, this time longer and more passionate. We stayed in that position for a few minutes before having to break apart due to lack of air. We caught our breaths and I kissed her again, this time I wrapped my arms around Cassie's neck, while I licked her lips, trying to get in and she gladly allowed my tongue to explore her mouth. Her mouth tasted sweet, and it made a soothing calmness flow over me. The next thing I know our tongues were battling for dominance, which mine was triumphant, and then before I knew it Cassie was on top of me. She broke away from the kiss and just looked at me from her now higher position, it seemed like she was just taking in what she was seeing, which was me and nothing else.

"You're so beautiful Miley." Cassie said in our little solitude tunnel formed by her hair falling from her face and around mine.

"No, not at this time of night I'm not, my hair is a mess and I don't have any make-up on and…" I said but I was stopped by Cassie's finger covering my lips, stopping anything from escaping them.

"Don't ever say that, you're beautiful, you always are and always will be."

I smiled from behind her finger then she lowered her head and her lips came crashing down on mine in a heated kiss. My hands sub-consciously started wondering and exploring her body as hers did the same. It felt so good, I couldn't believe how great it felt. The next thing I knew my hands had slipped under her pj top and I was rubbing her stomach. I could feel the moan Cassie was trying to suppress come out, and I just smiled through the kiss because I knew I did that, I made her feel that good and now, I wanted to make her feel even better. My hands slid up higher as I lifted her top and we broke our kiss just long enough so I could remove her top fully. Once our lips reconnected, I felt her hands slide down my body and she slid her hands down to the bottom of my top, which was a button up, and she began to unbutton it. She got about halfway up my shirt when I couldn't take it anymore, I needed Cassie. I started kissing her neck as she finished unbuttoning my shirt and slid it down my shoulders and off my arms, as my hands slid down to the waistband of her bottoms. I started kissing Cassie's shoulder and it was at this time I realized that she didn't have a bra on. I fell back slowly, and looked up at her, taking in all the beauty her topless form could offer. I rose up and kissed her again, during which, I felt Cassie reach behind me and unhook my bra but before she removed it I felt her hand move to my stomach and she gently pushed away from me slightly and looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Miley, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to force you into anything you're not ready for."

I just looked at her and then grabbed the front of my bra and pulled it off and said, "I've never been so sure about anything this much in my life. I want you Cassie, right now."

Cassie seemed frozen for a second or two after I took my bra off, she just stared at me, then her lips came down on mine again. I felt her hand slide down from my chest to my stomach and down to my waistband before she slowly removed my pj bottoms, leaving me only in my panties. Cassie then started kissing me from my stomach to my lips and everywhere else in between. She then slid down pulled away and looked at me.

"Miley… I've never done this before, you're my first."

"And you're mine." I kissed her then made my hand make its way down to Cassie's waistband.

Once my hand reached its destination, I slid it underneath both her bottoms and panties and slid my hand over Cassie's center. I felt Cassie go tense for a second but then she relaxed and held me tight as I started to rub her. I started slow at first, I felt Cassie whimper slightly and she held me tighter. As I gained speed, I could feel her more and more pleasure as her breathing started to become shallow. I then slid one finger into her warm, damp center and it made me want to moan as I heard Cassie moan into my neck. I began stroking slow but quickly gained speed every time Cassie moaned. She never let go of me the whole time and that feeling felt so wonderful, just having her this close to me, plus the feeling I was getting from giving her so much pleasure made my mind go wild. I tightened my grip around her waist as she started to buck her hips a little as I quickened my pace and added a second finger. I could feel she was close to her climax, I felt her center getting hotter and hotter as her walls started to contract on my fingers. I began sinking my fingers in deeper and deeper until I felt her whole body go stiff and her grip on me tightened once again. I could feel her teeth slightly digging into my shoulder but I didn't mind because I knew I was the reason she did that. I slowed my pace down and I felt her body start to shake slightly before it relaxed but I never loosened my grip on her. I felt her teeth come off my shoulder and her head fall forward onto the pillow my head was on. I could feel her breath on my neck and ear, it was small shallow breaths but became longer and deeper as she caught it, and I could feel her heart beat on my chest start slowing down as well. She took in a deep breath and sighed in satisfaction then she raised her head slightly so her mouth was next to my ear.

"That was amazing. I love you."

I turned my head so I could look at her and said, "I love you too." I kissed her lips quickly and pulled away.

Cassie smiled slightly as I looked at her.

"What?" I asked as I smiled at her.

"It's my turn to make love to you now." Cassie said then kissed me.

_The next morning_

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing on my night stand. I opened my eyes but all I could see was a bright light so I closed them and opened them again letting my eyes refocus. I tried to sit up but there was a weight on my chest that prevented me from sitting up, a beautiful black haired weight, laying her head on my chest still sound asleep. I sat there watching Cassie's head rise up and down slightly with my chest as I breathed. I kept getting this happy feeling all over me, I was so happy last night wasn't just another dream it was real. Real, I just made love to my girlfriend, for the first time ever, it was my first time ever having sex, and it was with her. I was so happy I could do that with her, someone I knew I could trust, someone who told me her secrets, all of them, even her biggest secret that no one is supposed to know about. I started getting upset now because she had told me everything and here I was hiding probably the biggest secret ever from her, the girl I love, hiding it from Cassie. I've wanted to tell her, I've wanted to tell her so many times but I just haven't found the right way to tell her. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating again on my night stand.

I reached over and retrieved my phone and looked at it and saw I had 2 text messages, from Oliver. I opened them and read them.

_-Hey, what time do u leave 4 ur concert?-_

_-Miles come on answer me please ur not mad at me bc I cnt go r u?-_

I laughed silently as I replied to him

_M: no im not mad I just woke up_

_O: U just woke up? Its almost 11_

_M: I kn I had a long nite last nite_

_O: oh well sry I woke u, ill try calling Cassie._

_M: Dont bother shes asleep 2_

_O: how do u kn?_

I smiled before I wrote my reply.

_M: bc shes laying on me rite now_

_O: huh??_

_M: she is sleeping with her head on my chest rite now_

_O: Wow did u 2?_

_M: a lil personal don't u think Ollie?_

_O: U did didn't u ;)_

_M: I didnt say that_

_O: But u didnt deny it either woo who go Miley!_

_M: Shut up_

_O: Ok fine, wat time do u have to leave?_

_M: at 5 y?_

_O: Well I was thinking maybe we could go to the beach and hang b4 u leave, u can tell Cassie 2 since shes there with u already_

_M: ok sounds good_

_O: ur both naked arent u?_

_M: shut up Oliver_

_O: ok ok c ya later_

_M: bye_

I shut my phone and put it back on the night stand then turned to see a pair of blue eyes staring at me and smiling.

"Good morning, I didn't wake you did I?" I said with a smile on my face.

"No I've been up since your phone went off the first time." Cassie replied with a smile that equaled mine.

"You were? Why didn't you try to get up?"

"Because it felt too good laying here with you to get up." Cassie answered as she started to blush then she buried her head into my chest, trying to hide it.

"You know you look so cute when you blush."

Cassie looked up at me, "Really?"

"Yea." I smiled at her.

"So what are you up to today?" Cassie asked as she slid up closer to my face and set her chin on my collar bone.

I froze for a second before answering, "Well Oliver asked if we wanted to go to the beach today, do you want to go?"

"Oh was that who was calling?" she asked and I shook my head yes, "Sure sounds like fun."

"Yea." I said but my voice trailed off slightly because I didn't want to tell her what else I had to do today.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked, damn she caught it.

"Nothing I'm fine." I said quickly trying to defend myself, but I failed miserably.

"Miley something's wrong I can tell, what is it?"

I sighed for and closed my eyes for a moment before opening them and looking directly into her eyes then said, "Cassie, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well…" I said hesitantly as I sat up and Cassie got up so I could sit up.

"Miley you can tell me." Cassie said as she put a hand on my bare shoulder and gently slid her arm, comfortingly, down my arm.

I sighed then answered, "You've been honest with me about everything, your past, your life, even your biggest secret, and you trusted me with it, and I just want to do the same for you."

"What are you saying Miles?" she asked with a bit of a confused look on her face.

"I'm saying… I've kept a secret from you, a really big secret and I don't want to hide it from you anymore."

"Miley, if you're not ready to tell me, you don't have to."

"But I want to. I have to, I can't keep it from you anymore, not after what happened last night."

Cassie smiled slightly at me mentioning our love making last night. And to tell you the truth if I wasn't so upset about keeping this secret from her, I would be smiling at the thought of it too.

"Cassie, I love you and I want to be honest with you, completely honest." I said and Cassie just nodded her head for me to continue. I took a deep breath and let it out before saying, "Cassie… I'm Hannah Montana."

_**(GASPS) OMG a cliffhanger!!! I HATE THOSE!!! UGH!!! Lol sorry guys but I kinda had to leave it like that, so I could make sure you come back and read the next chapter lol. How do you think Cassie will react? What will Miley revealing this secret lead to in their relationship? So many questions and I promise they will be answered soon.**_

_**Well that's all for this chapter, remember look up SilverDragonRanger09's stories he is the newest member of the SheHasMyHeart team and he has some really great Liley one-shots and a new one coming out soon, you should really read them they are amazing.**_

_**Ok g2g as you know I'm Taylor so until next time, c ya guys later, luv ya bye.**_


	8. Come with me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_(Eerie screeching noise) Yes I've lost my mind…_

_All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head  
All the things she said, All the things she sa…(Music gets interrupted)_

_**Hold up let's get some rock going in here… (puts on different music)**_

_You think you know me?!? (Edge's theme begins to play) On this day, I see clearly, everything has come to life, a better place, and a broken dream, you can leave it all behind… On this day, it's so real to me, everything has come to life, another chance to relive a dream, another chance to feel, chance to feel ALLLLIIIIIIVVVVEEE!!!!! (music continues as Taylor comes into the room looking around and stopping before she looks up and raises both hands up into the air with her pointer and pinky fingers pointing up as someone sets off graffiti poppers behind her then she makes her way to the computer)_

_**Hi guys its me Taylor and I am one-third of the SheHasMyHeart Team. I know it's been forever since I've updated but I've had school and stuff and (gong hits)…**_

_**(Looks around) What was that... Oh well as I was saying I (gong hits again)…**_

_**OK BRIAN IF THAT'S YOU I SWEAR I'M GOING TO… (Thunder sounds and the lights go off in the room as Undertaker's theme hits)**_

_**OMG, OMG!! Turn the lights on!!!**_

_**?: Are you scared?**_

_**AHHH!!!! (Lights come back on) OMG TYLER!!! You scared the hell out of me!! (smacks his arm)**_

_**Tyler: Oww sorry I couldn't resist (laughs)**_

_**Ha Ha very funny, wait how did you get the lights to go off and the music?**_

_**Tyler: Oh Brian helped with that.**_

_**BRIAN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! haha Oh sorry guys this is my friend Tyler, and if you are following mine and Mandy's story Who Will Reign Supreme you should know he is the guy that is friends with CM Punk. Say hi to the SheHasMyHeart Peeps Ty**_

_**Tyler: Hi (waves) speaking of Mandy how is she, I've tried calling her but she won't pick up.**_

_**(laughs slightly) Sorry she only answers my calls when she's busy and she's been busy a lot lately, but she's doing good.**_

_**Ty: Except she hates that she can't have you there**_

_**Yea and I hate she's not here (looks down)**_

_**Ty: Hey it's ok, she'll be home soon, then you can do whatever you want to her on this… (looks at the bed he is sitting on then stands up quickly) Eww!!**_

_**(bust out laughing) Oh shut up Tyler, you know you think it's hot.**_

_**Ty: Yea I do but it made you laugh didn't it?**_

_**Yea it did, you're the second best person at getting me to laugh**_

_**Ty: Well thank you (starts to bow then raises up quickly) Wait second best?**_

_**Duh… Mandy's the best**_

_**Ty: I'm offended by that**_

_**Sure you are (laughs) Hey do you want to help out with this tonight Ty?**_

_**Ty: You're seriously asking me to help out with your story?**_

_**Yep what do you say?**_

_**Ty: Ummm HELL YEAH!!!**_

_**Ok good alright and now I present… well we present to you the next chapter of…**_

Love Lost, Love Found

"Cassie… I'm Hannah Montana." I said then shut my eyes waiting for something, any kind of reaction from Cassie, but there was nothing, "I looked up to see Cassie just looking at me as if I hadn't said anything, "Cassie?"

"Yea?" she said in a normal voice.

"Did you hear me? I said I'm Hannah Montana."

"I know, I heard you." She says as a smile forms on her face.

"Huh? How are you not freaking out? I mean Oliver fainted when I told," I stopped for a second when I realized something, "You don't believe me do you?"

"Yes I do believe you, I just already knew."

"What but how?" I asked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Miles, it's not that hard, just put a blonde wig on you and that's it, you're her." she says still smiling widely.

"But… but how could you tell? I mean no one else did." I asked still not quite understanding fully.

"Has anyone ever been this close to you to really look and see that you two have the same cute little nose? Or the same beautiful eyes, or the exact same few crooked teeth?" Cassie said with a small giggle after mentioning the last one but I started to feel embarrassed slightly and put my hand over my mouth trying to cover my teeth, but Cassie took my hand away from my mouth then said, "Don't, they are part of what make you so beautiful." I blushed as she said that.

"But… I mean how… I mean Oliver couldn't even tell, and he had a crush on me until I told him I was her."

"Well Oliver doesn't seem like the most observant person in the world." Cassie said with a small laugh.

"No he isn't." I replied with a laugh of my own, "Wait but how are you not freaked out by this? And why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"I knew you'd tell me when you were ready, so I just waited, I didn't want to make you tell me if you weren't."

I smiled and blushed when she said that, I knew she really must love me if she was willing to do that, then I leaned in and kissed her, "I love you." I said after I pulled away and just nuzzled my nose into her neck.

"I love you too" she said and just held me and stroked my hair.

We sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence until the silence was broken by a knock on my door.

"Miles? You up?" my dad said from the other side of the door.

I tried to lift my head from Cassie's neck but she tightened her grip slightly so all I could do is mumble my answer into her neck, which caused her to giggle softly.

"Let me up." I whispered to Cassie trying to get her to let me go, even though I didn't want her to.

"No, let him think you're still asleep."

"I've got a Hannah thing tonight, he won't let me sleep in."

"Miles?" my dad said and knocked again.

I turned my head slightly towards the door, "Yea I'm up."

"Well get dressed and down stairs it's already 9:30. Breakfast is on the stove."

"Ok thanks dad." I said then turned my head back to Cassie.

"I should get going then." Cassie said and tried to get up but I stopped her.

"Wait don't you wanna stay for breakfast?"

"Umm wouldn't your dad say something about me coming from your room, especially since I went home last night?"

"Oh dang you're right. Well maybe you could sneak out and go around to the front and come in, that way he thinks you just got here. And you can meet him, too." I say with a smile on my face until I see Cassie's expression, "What's wrong?"

"Well…" she hesitates.

"What? What is it Cass?"

"Does he know… does he know you have a girlfriend?"

I hesitated for a second then answered, "He hasn't met you yet, so no he doesn't." I then looked down at the floor.

"Are you going to tell him?" Cassie asked hesitantly as she rubbed her hand down my arm.

That small touch sent my blood on fire and my seductive side came out, "Do you want to be able to stay over here like you did last night?"

"Well yea." She said with a confused look on her face.

"Well then, I think we need it to be a secret for a lil' while then, just so it's just you and me, for a while at least, that is if you want us to keep it a secret." I said as I ran my fingers slowly up Cassie's arm and to her neck, causing her to close her eyes and sigh as she tried to hold in her moan.

"O…ok let's keep it a secret for a while longer." Cassie finally managed to say.

"Ok now we need to get dressed so you can show up for breakfast." I said softly then kissed Cassie's lips quickly.

Cassie and I got up and got dressed quickly. I helped Cassie over the balcony railing and made sure she was safely on the ground before going downstairs to find Jackson watching T.V. and daddy at the kitchen table with his newspaper.

"Morning daddy." I said as I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Morning," he replied then hesitated before speaking again, "Well you're in a really good mood, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after last night you just seem in an awfully good mood."

I froze for a second as I could almost swear my heart stopped beating for a second or two, 'did he know what happened?'

"Normally you aren't in a good mood the next morning after one of your nightmares." He finished his thought after I didn't reply to him.

"Oh," that was the only thing I could say as I felt myself relax. Then the doorbell rang.

"Now who in the Sam heck could that be this early in the morning on a Saturday?" Dad said as he fully put his paper down and looked at the door as I walked over to answer it.

I smiled as I heard that and opened the door to an equally smiling Cassie.

"Hey, Miley what's up?"

Oh nothing much, just woke up, what are you doing here so early?" I said playing along with Cassie as I let her in.

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach." she said as she stepped in and I could hear Jackson start coughing over whatever it was that he was eating.

"Jackson are you ok?" I said trying not to laugh as he started to regain his breath.

"Who… wha…" he started babbling, but I couldn't laugh because I tensed up some when I saw my dad walking over to us.

"Well who's this bud?" dad said in a surprisingly normal tone of voice.

I eased out of my tension a little then said, "This is my new friend Cassie," then I turned to Cassie, "Cassie this is my dad Robbie Ray."

"The singer?" Cassie said in a mock surprised tone because I had already told her who my dad was but she was surprised when I first told her.

"Yep that's me, I'm surprised you know who I am."

"My mom loves your music, she just can't get enough of your voice." Cassie said causing my dad to chuckle a little bit.

"Well I'll have to give you an autograph to give to her sometime."

"Wow really? Thank you so much, she would love that."

"No problem at all."

"Hey Cassie how about you join us for breakfast?" I said after waiting for a spot to jump in and speak.

"Oh I'd love to. That is if it's ok with your dad." she said then looked sweetly at my dad.

"Of course it is, come on in and grab a plate." dad said then lead Cassie to the kitchen and I followed closely behind, but Jackson grabbed my arm causing me to turn around.

"What Jackson?" I said a little irritated at him.

"Who the heck is that?" he said in a more defensive tone than angry.

"I told you that was Cassie, remember the day you gave me those free waters, I said I was going to meet Oliver and Cassie, well that's her."

"Where the heck did you meet her?" there it was again a defensive tone.

"I met her at the skate park, well actually I first met her at a meet and greet at my concert in LA a month ago."

"Wow really?" he said now in a surprised tone then looked over at her.

"What?" I asked as I started to grow impatient.

"I just never thought your music was that dark to get goth fans." once I heard him say that I smacked him, "Oww!"

"She's not like that, she just likes the style, it's different."

Jackson was rubbing his arm then said, "Geez you act like its Lilly or something." he then covered his mouth.

I stood there not saying anything and looked at the floor.

"Miles, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." he said then tried to place a hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away and ran upstairs.

As I ran up the steps I could hear my dad saying something to Jackson, but I didn't bother listening to it. I opened my door and shut it with a slam and fell on my bed face first digging my face into my pillow and I just let my tears flow. Why did he have to say that?

"Miles? Miley I'm sorry, I didn't…" Jackson said as he came into my room but I stopped him.

"OUT!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"But…" he tried to say but I wouldn't let him.

"I said get out!!" I yelled and he hurried out of the room and closed the door.

I laid there on my bed with my face in the pillow for moment or two until I heard my door open again.

"Jackson, I said get out." I said without taking my face off of my pillow.

"I'm not Jackson." a sweet voice that could only belong to Cassie came from the doorway, so I turned my head slightly to see her close the door and walk over to my bed.

She sat down beside me as I buried my face back into my pillow. I was a little tense when she sat down until she put her hand on my back and started rubbing it comfortingly.

"What's wrong?" Cassie said sweetly as I could feel her lean towards the back of my head slightly.

"Jackson." I said into my pillow and it sounded muffled but she understood what I said.

"What did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said then rose up slightly then said, "Hold me."

Cassie just smiled as she held out her arms and took me in them and held me comfortingly, and kissed the top of my head as I let more tears out.

"Shh it's ok." Cassie said trying to comfort me as she started to stroke my hair, which worked really well.

After a few minutes of crying, my tears dried but I didn't want to let go of Cassie.

"Are you ok now?" Cassie asked sweetly.

"Yea" I said softly as I nuzzled my face into the crook of Cassie's neck.

"Ok, so are you ready to go?"

"No." I said into Cassie's neck.

Cassie giggled slightly then said, "Why not?"

"Because I'm enjoying the taste of your neck too much." I said then started kissing her neck, causing her to moan slightly.

I began nibbling on Cassie's neck, I could feel the moan that she was trying to keep suppressed, building up in her throat, until I found her sensitive area where her neck met her shoulder and she let out a low but sexy growl. I started digging my teeth in slightly causing her to moan even more. I felt her head go back, as she reveled in the pleasure I was giving her and I smiled, that was until I heard a voice that didn't belong to either me or Cassie.

"Miley, I know you said stay out but… Whoa." Jackson said as he opened the door.

I pulled away quickly from Cassie's neck and just looked at him stunned, as my mind went crazy, 'Oh god, oh god, oh god…'

"Were you just…" Jackson began then stopped, "I'm going to go downstairs now." Jackson said then turned to walk out.

I hopped up once I realized where he was going and stopped him, "Jackson, wait." he turned to me, his face was pale, "Don't tell dad, please, I want to be the one that tells him."

Jackson just stood there, he didn't do anything for the longest time but look from me to Cassie and back. Then he nodded and walked out of my room, then I turned and walked back over to Cassie.

"Well he seemed…" I began to say but couldn't seem to find the right word.

"Shocked?" Cassie finished it for me.

"Yea…" I said then I put a sexy smile on my face, "Now where were we?" I said as I started to bend down to kiss Cassie but she put her finger over my lips.

"We were about to go meet Oliver so we don't get caught again." she said with a sly smile that could almost match mine, then she got up and walked towards the door.

"But… but…" I started to babble as I reached my arms out for Cassie as she walked towards the door.

"Don't worry, I'll do something for your butt later." Cassie whispered in my ear before kissing me, "Now come on." she said as she took my hand in hers and led me out the door.

_A few hours later._

Cassie and I were walking up to my house after a fun afternoon of beach-going. I opened the side doors and looked around as we walked in and noticed that there was no one around.

"Dad! We're home!" I yelled out but no one answered, "Daddy?!"

I kept looking around until Cassie said, "Hey look there's a note."

I walked up to the kitchen island and looked at the small yellow sticky note that was stuck to it.

_Miley,_

_ Jackson and I had to go get the limo ready there was some kind of problem and we had to go make sure everything was alright. We'll be back in time to pick you up, be ready by 5._

_Love ya Bud._

"Hmmm well its 3 right now so we've got 2 hours," I said then put my arms around Cassie's neck, causing her to giggle, "What do you want to do?"

"Well I was thinking I could…" she leaned in and kissed me sweetly then finished when she pulled away, "Let you get ready so you aren't late for your concert."

All my thoughts of what I wanted to do with her dropped when she said that, "What? You're leaving?"

"I think I should so you don't get distracted while you're getting ready."

"But I don't want you to go." I said as I looked down but made sure I kept my arms around her neck.

"I don't either but you need to get ready." Cassie said then tried to back away from me but I tightened my grip, "Miley" she said then tried to back away again but I kept my grip, "Miley release."

"No, I don't want to." I said as innocently as I could.

"But I need to go."

"I don't want you to." I said then an idea came into my head and I looked up at Cassie with a smile, "Why don't you come with me to the concert?"

Cassie stopped for a second or two and then turned to face me. She looked as if she was thinking, I wonder what she is thinking.

"Will I get to go back-stage?" Cassie asked with a smile on her face.

I smiled widely, "Where else would you be?" then I took her hand, "Come on, we've got work to do."

Cassie looked at me with a confused look, "Work?"

"We've got to come up with a disguise for you, so no one will recognize you." I said as we walked up the steps into my room.

_Around 4:30_

Both Cassie and I have been getting ready for a lil over an hour, she helped me get ready but she wouldn't let me help her get ready, she said she wanted to surprise me. I've been waiting outside my Hannah closet for about half an hour waiting, almost falling asleep.

"Cassie?" I said sleepily

"Yea?" Cassie's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Are you almost done?

"Yea I just can't decide on which skirt to wear."

My senses went up when I heard that, "So you're not wearing any pants at all?" I said half-jokingly, which I heard Cassie laugh at.

"No I'm not, and before you even ask, no you can't come in here and help me pick."

"Aww why not?" I said in mock whining.

"Because I know if you do, you won't be helping me pick a skirt." she said with a giggle.

"Oh and what do you think I would be doing?" I said wanting to play.

"You'd be helping me out of my skirt, along with my shirt and bra."

I gasped in mock insult, "I would not."

"Yea you would Miles." she said with a laugh.

"Fine open the door and I'll prove it to you." I said hoping she would play along.

"Haha nice try, but no."

'Sweet Niblets' I thought to myself in half disappointment.

"Please Cassie, I'm bored out here." I said now somewhat whining.

"No." Cassie replied then stayed silent for a moment, "Hey Miley do you like polka dots or stripes?"

"Polka dots but why are you…" I began to ask but I was interrupted.

"Done!" Cassie said and opened the door.

I just stood there for a second or two taking in everything that Cassie had on. She was wearing a hot pink sleeveless shirt with a regular white short-sleeve shirt underneath, some blue and white full length arm bands with black fingerless gloves on, with a red and white polka dotted skirt that had black suspenders on them, yellow long socks and her sneakers. And she had her hair in a ponytail on the side of her head.

"Well what do you think?" Cassie asked after I didn't speak for a moment or two.

"Wow." that was all I could say.

"Wow good or wow bad?"

"You look like… Lola." I said hesitantly.

"Well that's kinda where I got my inspiration," she said then her eyes widened suddenly, "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, do you want me to change? I'm soo sorry." she said desperately.

"No, no, no it's ok." I said trying to calm her down some, "It was a good wow, I just wasn't expecting you to look so much like her." I said with some sadness in my voice even though I didn't mean to, and Cassie caught it.

"I'm sorry Miley. Do you want me to change?"

"No." I said then kissed her, "You look perfect."

"So this is ok with you? Me dressing like Lilly for this?"

"Yes I am." I said then wrapped my arms around her neck, "Remember? You're helping me get through losing her, and its working." then I kissed her again.

We stood there for I don't know how long, with our lips connected. I could feel Cassie running her hands through my hair and it felt so good I almost moaned. I was about to reach under Cassie's shirt, when I heard the front door open and shut.

"Shit" I said softly after I pulled away.

Cassie laughed softly then said, "Come on, let's get down stairs." then she took my hand and we walked out of my room.

"Miles come on, or the three of us are going to be late." Daddy said as I walked down the steps in front of Cassie.

"Uhh daddy, we've got one more coming." I said a little nervously as I motioned for Cassie to wait before coming into view.

"Oh is Oliver coming?"

"Umm no…"

"Well who else could be coming? He's the only one that knows who you are." he said with a confused look on his face.

"Well…" I said then motioned for Cassie to come out.

"Hi Mr. Stewart." Cassie said as she came into view, causing daddy's jaw to almost drop, along with Jackson's who had just walked in.

"Daddy is it ok if Cassie comes with us?" I said after a moment of silence.

"Umm sure bud." daddy said hesitantly, "Well come on, we need to get goin'."

_A few hours later_

"Well here's the dressing room Miss Montana." the stage hand said as he opened the door for me and Cassie and we walked in.

"Wow, this room is huge!" Cassie said after we closed the door and she got a chance to get a good look.

"Yea I know, it's a lot bigger than what they normally give me." I said as I took a look around also, then I looked over at Cassie, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Umm where's the bathroom in here?"

I giggled slightly then said, "The door across the hall, it has 'restroom' labeled on it." Cassie turned and ran out the door, which caused me to giggle more.

I took another look around the room until I heard a knock on the door, "Come in!"

"Hannah your squeaky friend is here." Roxy said as she poked her head in.

"I have a nasal problem!!" I could hear Tracie yell from behind her.

"Let her in Roxy, thanks."

Roxy stepped out of the way and let Tracie in, who gave Roxy a death glare until Roxy returned the glare, then Tracie backed away and Roxy closed the door.

"Hannah!!" Tracie said and shuffled up to me and gave me air kisses.

"Hey Tracie how have you been?"

"Never better, but I have to tell you," she said then came closer to me and whispered, "There was a goth girl walking around earlier, and she really freaked me out, I suggest you stay away from her if you see her."

I nodded knowingly because I knew who she was talking about, "Well that's going to be a little hard for me to do."

"And why is that?"

"Well because…" I began to say but then the door opened.

"Hannah you wouldn't believe how big that restroom was." Cassie said as she entered but stopped when Tracie turned to face her.

Tracie gasped then said in a snobby tone, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Hannah." Cassie said not backing down from Tracie.

"Hannah I thought you said Lulu wasn't going to be around for a while." Tracie said as she turned to look at me.

"Well Tracie first of all that's no…" I began to say but Cassie interrupted me.

"First of all its Lola, and secondly wherever she goes I go." Cassie said getting really close to Tracie's face which caused Tracie to scowl.

"What's with the new look? Did your hairdresser forget how to color?"

"No just thought I'd let the natural Lola come out, what about you, did you forget your Botox appointment?"

Tracie gasped then said, "That's it, I'm leaving," she then walked over to the door then turned, "Hannah there is a party after your concert, just in case you want to go, but she's not invited." she said looking directly at Cassie.

"Sorry Tracie, like she said where ever I go she goes, and that's vice versa too." I said as I put my arm around Cassie's shoulders, which caused Tracie to huff and then walk out.

As soon as Tracie closed the door, Cassie and I let out the laughter we had been holding in the whole time Tracie was in here.

"I can't… believe she… thought I was Lola." Cassie said between laughs.

After the laughter subsided I said, "Well you did go all out dressing like she used to."

"Well we should tell Tracie I'm not her."

I thought for a second or two then said, "Nah, she can figure it out for herself." then I let out another laugh.

_After the concert_

"Hannah you were great, that last song was amazing!" Cassie said as she engulfed me into a hug as I walked off stage.

"Well I had my good luck charm here to cheer me on." I said as we let go of each other.

"Well what do we do now?"

"Well I'm going to grab a bottle of water, so how about you go back to the dressing room and I'll meet you there." I said then Cassie nodded her head and headed off to the dressing room as I walked over to the cooler with the water bottles.

"Excuse me Miss Montana?" a voice came from behind me as I took a drink from the bottle.

I turned to find a rather tall man in a suit standing there with a notepad, "Yes?"

"Would you mind if I ask you a few questions? It won't take long I promise."

I thought about it for a moment then said, "Sure."

"Thank you so much, it's just a few questions, first you took almost a year off out of nowhere, care to explain why?" the man asked politely.

"Well I had someone very close to me pass away and they had been to all of my concerts to cheer me on, and it was just hard trying to do a concert for a while, so I decided to take some time off to get everything straightened out."

The man wrote something on his notepad then looked up, "Ok, now I noticed there was another girl with you earlier, care to share who that was."

I smiled a little bit then answered, "That is my best friend, she's been helping me out a lot lately while doing these last few concerts."

"Ok, and where is she from?"

"She's from here in California, but I don't want to give away the town." I said carefully, 'Ok that was a weird question'.

"Ok how old is she?"

'Ok now that's not a normal question' I thought to myself.

"Umm why does that matter?"

"Just answer the question." he said sternly.

"Uhh no this interview is done, you're getting way to personal with your questions." I said then tried to walk away but the guy grabbed my arm.

"No answer the question."

"Let me go."

"Not until you answer the question."

"Why do you want to know?"

"HEY!! Get your hands off of her!!" a voice I was very glad to hear came from down the hall, causing the guy to let go of me and run off.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Roxy said as she came running up to me and checking my arm.

"Yea I'm ok."

"What did he want?"

"He said he wanted to ask me a few questions but they got really personal, so I didn't answer them and he got mad."

"Honey you know better than to do that. You're lucky I was right down there when this happened."

"I know, I'm sorry." I said then hugged my bodyguard, "Thanks Roxy."

Roxy returned the hug then said, "Come on, let's get you to your dressing room so you can get home."

"Ok" I said then we walked to my dressing room and I walked in.

"Hey what took you so long?" Cassie said from the couch as I walked in.

"Sorry, some interviewer got mad when I wouldn't answer personal questions about you and grabbed me."

"What!?" Cassie said as she jumped up from the couch.

"It's ok, Roxy was there to save me."

"Are you sure?" she said with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Roxy's like a Puma, she would have easily thrown him around if he tried anything." I said then Cassie walked up to me and surprised me with a hug, "Umm not that I'm not enjoying this but, why are you hugging me?"

"Because I'm glad you're safe."

We just sat there holding each other for a while until it was time to head home. I convinced my dad to let Cassie sleep over since it was going to be so late when we got back to the house. On the ride home, for the first time, in a long time, I actually slept on the way. Well it was really easy when I have such a sweet pillow to use in Cassie's shoulder. We slept side by side the whole way home until dad woke us up once we arrived. We walked in and I immediately took off my wig as we said our good nights to Jackson and daddy, then made our way up to my room. I shut my door and fell face first onto my bed as soon as I heard the click that signaled the door was completely closed, I didn't even bother changing into my pjs, I just took off my shirt and pants leaving me only in my bra and panties and I slipped under the covers. I looked over at Cassie who was changing into her pjs that she wore over here the night before.

"What are you doing?" I said sleepily.

"Changing into my pjs."

"Why?"

Cassie stopped what she was doing for a second or two then answered, "I don't know." then she pulled off her top and bottoms leaving her in only her bra and panties and she got in bed next to me.

"That's better." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Much better." she said then kissed my lips, "Good night Miles, I love you."

"Love you too, Cassie." I said then kissed her again before we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_**FINALLY!!! It's up WOO!!! Sorry it took so long, I never meant for it to come out this late but things kept coming up and I just barely had any time to work on this. Well as you can tell Tyler isn't here anymore because he showed up like 4 days ago but once we got like halfway through this chapter we had to leave for school then he went home so… anyway I hope you like the chapter, as always please review, your comments count.**_

_**Well it's late now and I have class in the morning so I need to wrap this up, So as you know I'm Taylor and this has been a SheHasMyHeart Production so until next time, love you guys, C ya.**_


	9. Old memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_**(Linkin Park's New Divide begins to play) I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me. I remembered each flash as time began to blur. Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me. And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve. So give me reason, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean. Let the thoughts cross the distance in your eyes. Give me reason, to fill this hole, connect the space between. Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies, Across this new divide!**_

_**(Taylor comes in with her arms spread wide in an Orton pose, looking out at all the fans. Then she makes her way to the computer then up to the computer chair, looks around and then steps up onto it and then holds both of her arms up then goes to point with her left arm but the chair starts to wobble and she jumps off before she loses her balance.)**_

_**Whoa ok, I'm not trying that again. Well at least not when there isn't anyone to hold the chair steady. Ok anyway hi guys it's me Tay, and I'm just going to cut to the chase because I'm supposed to be studying for my finals right now but I wanted to give you guys a new chapter so that's what I'm going to do, so here's the next chapter of…**_

**Love Lost, Love Found**

The past few weeks have been going really great. Cassie and I spent most of it together and I couldn't have been happier. I think I'm finally beginning to be able to let go of Lilly. I'm being accepted more and more by Cassie's "Mom", or at least I think I am, she doesn't glare me down as much anymore. Things couldn't have been greater, well except for the fact that whenever I've been with Cassie, I've felt like we were being followed, and recently even when I'm not with her I find myself looking back to see if there is anyone behind me but no one is ever there. I don't know maybe I'm just being paranoid, I've been thinking about what Cassie had told me about her past a lot lately so maybe that's why I've…

"Miley!" Cassie said breaking me from my thoughts, we were sitting in her room just being lazy; her head was lying on my stomach.

"What?" I replied back.

"Did you even hear my question, or did you space out again?" she said then folded her arms across her chest.

"Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind lately what was the question?"

"Well tell me what's been on your mind first."

"No it's ok, I won't space out anymore on you." I said hoping she would just drop it, we've had this conversation before, she knows I've been paranoid lately but I convinced her I was fine and I was not about to go back to her worrying about me being scared something was going to happen to her.

"Miley." she just stared at me but I didn't say anything, "Miley come on, you can tell me, even if it's that you're still worried something will happen to me."

I swear she's in my head sometimes, "But what if someone found out you were here? What would you have to do?"

"Miley, no one is going to find out. I'm not going anywhere." Cassie said as she grabbed my hand.

"But what if that reporter guy was someone? He was asking a lot of personal questions about you."

Cassie sat up and slid closer to my head, "He was probably just a nosey reporter, he hasn't been around anymore has he?"

"No." I replied then looked away from her.

"Hey look at me." Cassie said as she put her hand under my chin and turned my head towards her, "I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you. I promise. I love you."

A small smile formed on my face, "I love you too, Cassie." I said then I felt Cassie's lips on mine.

The kiss lasted longer than I was expecting it too but I wasn't complaining. Cassie shifted her body so she was almost on top of me. Our kiss became more heated as she licked my lips, trying to get into my mouth, which I gladly allowed. I wrapped my arms around her neck, as her hands started to explore my body through my shirt. She was about to slip her hand under my shirt but her cell phone started ringing.

"Mmm don't answer it." I said desperately because I didn't want her to stop.

"I wasn't… planning to." she replied between kisses, as she started again to slip her hand under my shirt.

My senses went wild as I felt her hand on my stomach. I could feel it going higher and higher, until she got just underneath my bra, then we were interrupted again.

"_Cassie!!! Phone for you!!" _Cassie's mom yelled from down stairs.

We both groaned as we had to pull apart.

"Whoever it is better have a good reason for calling me." Cassie said as she helped me straighten up my shirt.

"Don't sit here and complain, go answer it then get back her as fast as you can. I'll be waiting." I said in a seductive tone that I knew gave her chills.

Cassie began to walk out of her room when the door swung open and her mom was standing there with the wireless phone in her hands.

"Cassie I said phone for you, it's your friend, Oli- something." Cassie's mom said as she handed the phone to Cassie.

"It's Oliver mom." Cassie said as she took the phone from her and went out of the room.

"Oh hello Miley." Mrs. Keller said to me after Cassie left the room.

"Hi, Mrs. Keller." I replied not really knowing what to expect from her.

"So what have you and Cassie been up to in here?" she asked, I guess she noticed how messy the sheets were.

I hesitated slightly but kept my cool, "Oh nothing just laying around, being lazy."

Apparently she caught my hesitation, "Mhmm sure you were, just remember you girls are supposed to keep this door open." she said then left the room as Cassie came back into the room.

"What did Oliver say?" I asked as Cassie fell back onto the bed and I snuggled up next to her.

"Oh he wanted to go to the movies, I told him we'd meet him around 6."

"But that's three hours away, what are we going to do until then?" I asked even though I kinda already had an idea of what Cassie wanted to do.

"Well I was thinking," Cassie said then rolled over so she was on top of me, "we could finish what we started." she brought her lips down on mine and I immediately snaked my arms around her neck.

"Mmmm I like this idea."

Our kissing once again became more heated and passionate by the moment. Cassie once again started exploring my mouth with her tongue, and my body with her hands. She was about to reach under my shirt but I had to stop her, so I grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked in a scared tone, she was afraid she did something wrong.

"Nothing it's just," I stopped then looked over at the door that was still open, "I'd like to do this when we have more privacy, I don't want your "mom" to hate me anymore than she already does."

"She doesn't hate you, she's just a little paranoid about this whole situation. She's afraid that every new person that comes into our lives is a threat to us, but she is coming around on the idea of you being here though. And so am I." Cassie said as she ran her free hand along my ribs, which she knew would drive me wild. Its funny how she seems to know where all my little sensitive spots are that send my senses into overload, even though we've only made love twice since our first time, but I love her for that.

"She is, really?" I asked and Cassie nodded, "because when you went to talk to Oliver she pretty much interrogated me, trying to find out what we've been doing up here all day."

Cassie let out a small giggle before saying, "That's just how she is, she's always been nosey." then she started laughing.

I laughed with her then said, "But still, I kinda want it to be just you and me, where we can't get interrupted, and right now we don't have that."

"Ok." Cassie said then gave me a quick kiss and got off me and lay beside me.

"Huh… wha..?" it amazed me that all I had to do was say stop and she did.

"What?" Cassie said and looked at me, trying to keep a smile from forming on her face.

"I… I just… can't believe that's all I had to do and you stopped."

Cassie just let out a small laugh then touched my cheek, "I told you, I'd never force you to do something, and I don't mind waiting, I'd wait for you forever."

I could feel a tears building up in my eyes but I tried to suppress them, I didn't want Cassie to see me crying, so before they started to fall I leaned in and kissed her lips. As soon as my lips touched hers the tears fell, and I knew Cassie knew because as soon as they started to roll down my cheek I felt the pad of her thumb wipe them away. Once we pulled away I wrapped my arms around her neck and held her as closely as I could, like I never wanted to let her go, which I really didn't.

"I love you so much Cass." I whispered into her ear as I felt my tears start to let up.

"I love you too Mile. I love you too." Cassie said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and held me.

_Later that day_

Cassie, Oliver and I were walking out of the movie theater; I was holding Cassie's hand tightly. We had just seen the new horror movie that had just come out the week before and I was still a little jumpy from it. I didn't even see most of the movie because I had my face buried into Cassie's neck.

"I still can't believe you talked me into seeing that movie." I said more to Oliver than to Cassie.

"Miley seriously it wasn't that bad." Oliver replied with laughter in his voice, "Besides you missed all the scary parts, you were having too much fun hiding in Cassie's neck."

"Ok lay off Oliver," Cassie said then smacked his arm, "you know how she is with scary movies." Cassie said in my defense, then let go of my hand to wrap her arm around my shoulders, which allowed me to wrap my arms around her waist.

"Ok fine, man I need to get a girlfriend." Oliver said as he rubbed his arm where Cassie had smacked him.

"Why do you say that?" I asked not really looking at him.

"So I don't feel like the 3rd wheel all the time and I'd love to have a girl holding onto me like that."

"You're not the 3rd wheel Oliver." I replied.

"Yea I am, every time all of us are together it always ends up with you two making out, acting like I'm not there and I end up having to leave before you two start doing… wait maybe I should stick around when that happens." Oliver said in a joking tone.

Once he said that I gasped then threw my leg out and tried to playfully kick him but he moved out of the way easily.

"Whoa hey I was just jo…OWW!" Oliver began to say but he ended up running into a street light.

"Serves you right for saying such perverted things." I replied as Cassie and I tried to suppress our laughter but we failed miserably.

"Ha-ha laugh it up, while I'm sitting here with a concussion." Oliver said as he got up holding his head.

Cassie and I were doubled over laughing and Oliver just stood letting us get out all of our laughter. Once my laughter subsided some I started to stand up straight again, but when I did I saw a car that was behind us, slowly coming closer as if it the person inside was watching us, but something about that car seemed familiar, it looked was blue and looked like a muscle car with two white stripes going down the middle, but the front fender was a darker blue than the rest of the car, as if it had been replaced. Cassie and Oliver noticed I was staring at something so they looked as well. Once all three of us looked at the car it sped up and drove past us.

"Ok that was weird." Cassie said as we all watched it go down the street then turn the corner as if nothing had happened.

"Probably just getting a good look at the freak show." Oliver joked as he pointed at the both of us, which earning him a double smack to the back of the head from us.

"Probably just someone nosey, ok come on, let's get to my house, we can hang out there." Cassie said and then we were off.

_At Cassie's house a few hours later_

"You see this is what I was talking about earlier." Oliver said getting frustrated that we were ignoring him, but who could blame me for ignoring him in the middle of an increasingly hot make-out session with Cassie.

Oliver sat there for a few seconds waiting for us to do anything to respond to him but I decided to mess with him and not respond, but I think Cassie might have forgotten he was still there.

"Ok I'm outta here." Oliver then walked out of the room, but a moment or two later he walked back and stood in the doorway and just watched us kiss.

For a minute or two I didn't notice him. Once I did I decided to mess with him even more, so I got on top of Cassie, never breaking contact with her lips. I started to reach my hand under Cassie's shirt and started rubbing her stomach, which caused her to moan. I heard Oliver start to whisper to himself, probably trying to decide whether he should leave or not. Then I decided to take it up a notch. I broke the kiss, rose up and started to slowly unbutton my shirt. I could hear Oliver start to breath shallow, like he always does when he gets nervous. I was to my third button and was about to turn and yell at him but then I saw Cassie sit up slightly then throw her shoe at his head.

"GET OUT!" Cassie yelled and Oliver ducked the shoe then ran.

Cassie and I waited to make sure Oliver left. Once we heard the front door slam, Cassie and I burst out into laughter.

"Oh my god did you see his face?" I asked in between laughs.

"Duh that's why I threw the shoe."

"I was starting to think that you didn't notice he was there."

"Really, that's what I thought too when you started unbuttoning your shirt." Cassie said then fell back onto her pillow, exhausted from laughing so much.

After a moment of comfortable silence, I was still on top of Cassie and said, "You know since we're alone…"

"Mmhmm, I think I like where this is going."

"Maybe we could…" I continued as I slowly lowered myself onto Cassie and connected my lips to hers.

We resumed our previous situation with just as, if not even more passion than before. I started kissing Cassie's neck as my hand went to its previous position underneath Cassie's shirt. Cassie was trying hard to suppress her moan I could feel building up inside of her but she couldn't hold it in. I love making her do that. Cassie then tried hard to focus enough to unbutton the rest of my shirt and finally got it undone and then wrapped her arms around my now exposed waist and pulled me close. I started to nibble on her sensitive spot on her shoulder, which caused Cassie to whimper and squirm. I started to raise my hand even higher under her shirt until I reached just under her bra and started to play with the edges of the cups. I then rose up and reached down with my free hand and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, exposing her stomach and bra. I was about to lower myself back down and start kissing her stomach when I looked over at her clock and noticed it was 11.

"Oh crap." I whined.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I've got to go, my curfew." I said as I looked down at Cassie with sad eyes.

"It's already 11?" she asked as she looked over at the clock, "Crap. Come on let's get you home." Cassie said as I got off of her and she got up.

We walked out of her room, as I was buttoning my shirt back up, and down the stairs and we were about to walk out the front door when Cassie stopped and I bumped into her.

"Oww…" I said softly.

"Sorry." Cassie replied back then said, "Crap, I forgot Mom took my car to work."

"No UGH!!" I said frustrated then looked at the clock, then I said, "Well I guess I'm walking."

"Hang on, I'll walk with you." Cassie said as she went to a hall closet and was about to grab a coat.

"No you don't have to, I'll be fine." I said because I didn't want to have her go out of her way.

"Miley I'm going with you, I've got to make sure my girlfriend gets home safe."

"Cassie, I'll be fine it's just a ten minute walk down the road."

"Miley." Cassie said looking sternly at me.

"Cassie." I replied back giving her the same look.

Cassie kept looking at me for a moment but then sighed and said, "Ok fine, but make sure you call me as soon as you get home."

"Will do." I replied then went up to Cassie and gave her a quick kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too." Cassie replied then gave me a kiss before I opened the door, but before I stepped out she said, "Hey do you have your jacket?"

I stopped then turned and looked at her, "Cass, you're starting to sound like my dad."

Cassie just held up my jacket and I started to blush because I had forgotten to grab it.

"Just making sure you have everything. Be careful ok." Cassie said before giving me one last kiss before sending me on my way to my house, "Love you."

"Love you too." I replied then started off towards my house.

I began walking across the street then looked back at Cassie's and saw her watching from the window and I waved at her to let her know I knew she was watching. As I got out of sight from Cassie's I began to feel a chill run through me, so I put my jacket on but it didn't help, it was one of those chills you get from thinking that someone is following you. I had that feeling the whole time I walked but nothing was behind me. I had gotten about half way home and that feeling came back, as I turned this car came up behind me and slowed down. I looked at it for a minute until I saw it in the light. It was the same car from earlier, that blue muscle car, that car that seemed so familiar to me but I couldn't quite figure out where I had seen it before. It kept slowly following me as I walked, and I kept looking back at it so I know that whoever was driving it knew that I knew they were following me. I started to pick up my pace but the car sped up slightly to keep up with me. I turned and looked at it again as I ran, and then I saw something, they way the street light hit it I saw this huge scratch on the side, and then it hit me, that scratch brought back a memory that I really didn't want back in my head.

_Flashback_

_CRASH!!!_

_I ran as fast as I could towards the sound, I had to know, even though I didn't want to see what I saw. I saw the car that Lilly and her mom left in, spinning on its top. I hardly noticed but I saw blue car with a weird scratch drive away, but I disregarded it, I was too concerned about Lilly._

"_NO!!!" I cried then started running towards the flipped car but I was stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapping around me and picking me up._

"_No Lilly!!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Lilly." I said to myself then I realized I had stopped and the car was really close to me so I panicked.

I started to run as fast as I could but the car sped up and kept up with me. All I was focused on was getting into my house. I looked back at the car which was now right behind me but I couldn't see inside, the windows were too tented. Then I turned the corner on my street, which bought me some time because the car missed the turn and had to turn around, and by the time he caught back up with me I was already up my driveway and running to my front porch. As I got to my door, I looked out at the car, it was stopped right at the beginning of my driveway. I stared at it, mostly at the scratch on its side, but then the front light came on. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I heard the sound of screeching tires and saw the back end on the car speed off, and out of sight. As I turned back around to the door, I opened it slowly and crept inside as quietly as I could and went upstairs. As I made my way to my room, I ran into my dad, who was on his way back to his room, he looked like he was very sleepy.

"Mile? Did you just get home?" he said then yawned.

"Yea, sorry I'm late."

"Where were you?" he asked now with his voice more stern sounding.

"I was over at Cassie's and I lost track of time, then I had to walk home because Cassie's mom took her car to work because her car was in the shop and I tried to make it back in time I really did."

He looked at the clock in his room then said, "Well you made it with about 5 minutes left, now get to bed, Hannah's got an autograph signing tomorrow, is Cassie coming with us?"

"Yea she is, ok night Daddy."

"Night bud." Daddy said then walked into his room and shut the door.

I immediately rushed into my room and closed the door behind me. I waited until I was able to catch my breath before calling Cassie. How the heck am I supposed to tell her I was being followed?

The more I thought about it, the more I remembered how scared I was, and the more I remembered the details of my memory. I felt tears start to form and I tried to hold them back but I failed. I was going to wait until I stopped crying to call Cassie but my phone started vibrating and I knew it was her, so I had to answer it.

"He… hello?" I asked trying to hide the fact I was crying but I couldn't.

"_Hey did you… are you crying?" Cassie said now very concerned._

"N… no." I lied but I didn't want her to worry.

"_Miley you are horrible at lying, hang on I'll be over in a few."_

"No Cass its ok you don't have to."

"_Yes I do, I see you in about 10 minutes." Cassie said then hung up._

I couldn't argue with her, truthfully I wanted her to come over. I got into my spaghetti strap pj top and short shorts bottoms while I waited on Cassie, then I laid down on my bed and waited until I heard a soft knocking on my balcony door. I walked over and opened it and as soon as I saw Cassie I grabbed her and held her tight and began crying again, but not as intense as before.

"Hey shh its ok, I'm here. What's wrong?" Cassie said as she tried to sooth me.

"Something happened on the way back, I need you to stay with me." I said between sobs.

"Ok I will, now let's get inside so you can tell me what happened."

I waited until my tears stopped before I answered, "Do you remember that car we saw earlier?"

"That blue one with the white stripes? What about it?"

"Well, on my way back, it pulled up behind me and started following me."

"What?!? Are you sure it was following you?" Cassie said now in a somewhat panicked tone.

"Yes it was, but that's not the bad part. Earlier when we saw it, I thought it looked familiar, but when I saw it again I saw something on it that made me realize why it looked so familiar. It was a scratch on its side, the same shaped scratch that the car that I saw speeding away from Lilly's crash. I think, I think he ran into them on purpose." I said as I felt more tears building up in my eyes and I buried my face into Cassie's chest and she started stroking my hair, trying to calm me down.

"Shh, it's ok Miley, let it out. You're safe now. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Cassie said which calmed me down some.

"I miss her so much Cass."

"I know you do. She misses you too." Cassie replied as she held me comfortingly still stroking my hair.

I cried until I didn't have any more tears left, and Cassie kept a hold of me and whispering comforting things to me, just like she always does when I get upset. I sat there in her arms, I felt so safe. The next thing I knew, my eyes started to close and before I knew it I was sound asleep in Cassie's arms.

_**Wow, ok I sense some huge drama coming up. What's up with the blue car? Why was if following Miley, and is Miley right, did it have anything to do with Lilly's death? Well the only way to find out is to keep reading when the next chapter comes out. Well until next time, I'm Taylor and this has been a SHMH Production, c ya. Ok now back to studying.**_


	10. Coming out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_**(Selena Gomez's Naturally begins to play and the room becomes filled with strobe lights)**_

_**How you choose to express yourself, it's all your own and I can tell, it comes naturally, it comes naturally…(Song goes off)**_

_**Hold on, we need to do something special (puts in a different CD and hits play)**_

_**(Man in the Box by Alice in Chains begins to play)**_

_**Mandy and Taylor come out, hand in hand, then they look at each other and release their hands, take 2 steps to the outside, then the spread their arms out with their hands in fists, and yell at the top of their lungs. Once they run out of breath they bring their arms back in and come back to each other and Mandy wraps her arm around Tay's neck and they walk to the computer.**_

_**M: Hi guys, it's us, as you know I'm Mandy**_

_**T: And I'm Taylor**_

_**(At the same time) M: And this is SheHasMyHeart Productions T: And this is ECW**_

_**M: (looks at Tay) What did you say?**_

_**T: Ooops sorry, got a little too much into the entrance**_

_**M: Yea I'll say (rubs her ear because it is ringing)**_

_**T: Sorry but you knew Tommy was my favorite ECW Original. And I was so sad last night.**_

_**M: I know Tay, I was too.**_

_**T: (takes a deep breath) Ok we need to get down to business.**_

_**M: Ok, alright guys we asked which one you wanted the last two marathon days to be and it was a close vote but this one won by one vote.**_

_**T: Yep so without further delay we bring to you…**_

Love Lost, Love Found

That night had been a restless one. The images of Lilly kept coming to my head every time I shut my eyes, but somehow I managed to get a few hours of sleep. Having Cassie next to me helped a lot as well. I was woken up by a bright light coming through my window and shining on me, I tried to shift myself so it wouldn't bother me but it was no use, I was up. I rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Cassie. She looks so cute when she's asleep. I reached my hand up and stroked her cheek, but it made her stir so I immediately removed it, I really didn't want to wake her. Once Cassie got herself comfortable again she snuggled into her pillow some, then she reached her arm out and wrapped it around me and pulled me close. It surprised me but I reveled in how close we were, there was basically no space between us. I could stay in this position with Cassie forever. Then I remembered, much to my dismay, what my dad had said the night before about Hannah having an autograph signing. I raised my head, as far as I could without moving Cassie, to look at the clock and it read 7:30. 3 hours of sleep, hey at least I got some. I let out a sigh, but then I heard something.

"Your hair is a good sun shield." Cassie said and I looked down and saw my hair had partially covered her face.

I lowered myself back down so I was level with Cassie, "Sorry did I wake you?"

"No, your hair tickling my nose did."

"Sorry."

Cassie let out a yawn, "It's ok, what time is it?"

"7:30. We need to get up soon."

Cassie snuggled her head into my neck, "I don't wanna."

"Neither do I but Hannah has an autograph signing, so we need to get ready. Come on." I said then I tried to get up but Cassie wrapped her arms around my waist and held me on the bed.

"Nope, you're not getting away that easy." Cassie said then slightly tightened her grip.

"Cassie come on, we have to get up."

"Nope, you're staying right here with me."

I tried to wiggle my way out of her grip but I couldn't, but then I got an idea.

"Ok fine, I'll stay right here." I said as I laid back down and twisted so I was facing her.

"Really?" Cassie had a surprised look on her face, I knew I had her.

"Yea, you know maybe we could…" I said then leaned in and place my lips on Cassie's.

I wrapped my arms around Cassie's neck, as I felt her arms start pulling me in closer. I then slide myself on top of her, with my lips still on hers then my hands started making their way down to the bottom of her shirt and they started to slide under. Cassie arched her back as my hands touched the skin on her stomach. I then leaned myself up, as I straddled Cassie, and started rubbing Cassie's stomach, I could tell she was trying so hard not to moan. Cassie had just started to reach up and grab my pj top but then I stopped rubbing her stomach.

Cassie looked up at me, "What's wrong?"

I put a mischievous look on then said, "We need to get up."

"What but…" she stopped when she saw my smile, "No Miley don't you… Ahh!! Miley stop!" Cassie almost screamed as I started tickling her.

I continued to tickle Cassie, and she started trying anything to get me to stop but I wasn't letting up until I heard what I wanted to hear.

"Ok… ok truce, I'll get up." Cassie said out of breath.

"Good girl." I leaned down and kissed her, "Now come…" I stopped when I looked over to my right, "on." I was staring at my father.

"Well you have to get off me first." Cassie said then noticed I wasn't responding, "Miley what are you… oh." she then saw what I was looking at.

"Daddy?" I said, but he said nothing, he just shook his head quickly then closed the door.

I felt my heart sink to my stomach. I got off of Cassie and just sat next to her with my legs curled up to my chest. Cassie sat up and looked at me.

"Miles?" she said gently but when I didn't respond she said, "Miley, say something. Please?"

"He hates me." I said as I tried to keep tears from falling.

"No he doesn't."

"Did you not see the look on his face?" I asked as I started to let my emotions go.

"Well yea but…" Cassie tried to say something but I stopped her.

"See he hates me." I said then let my head fall onto my knees, "God this isn't how I wanted him to find out." I began to let my tears fall.

"Shh, come here." Cassie said as she scooted over towards me and wrapped her arms around me, "It's ok, Miley. Everything's going to be ok."

"What if he doesn't accept me? What if he kicks me out? What will I do?" I started rambling as I stated every one of my fears of what would happen when I did tell my father about Cassie and I.

"Miley." Cassie said then placed her hands on my shoulders so I would look at her, "He won't kick you out, he will accept you because you are his daughter and he loves you. And even if he did do those things, I'd let you stay with me, I'd do anything to help Miley, but I honestly don't think he will have a problem with you and me. He really just looked like he was shocked more than anything, I mean the man did just walk in and see his daughter on top of her friend kissing." Cassie said trying to joke to get me to laugh, and surprisingly it worked, I did let a small smile form on my face.

"Thanks Cassie," I said then leaned my head into her chest, "What would I do without you."

"Hey, it's my job to do things like this, and it's the best job ever." Cassie said and I smiled a little bigger, "Do you want to go talk to him?"

I thought for a moment then said, "Yea I think so."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I nodded my head a little, "Please?"

Cassie kissed the top of my head then we both got up and made our way out of my bedroom. I looked over at my dad's room and saw the door was open, so I knew he wasn't in there, he always has it closed when he is in there. Cassie and I made our way down the steps slowly, I was slightly in front of Cassie. When we reached the bottom of the steps I looked but didn't see him anywhere.

"Daddy?" I called out.

"_Out here."_ Daddy called out from the back porch.

I looked over at Cassie, who nodded in encouragement to me, then we started over passed the piano and out the side door to see my dad sitting on the steps. He was looking out towards the beach, watching the waves.

"Daddy?" I said softly but loud enough for him to hear me, then I walked over and sat next to him, "Do you hate me?"

My dad looked at me and shook his head, "No, I could never hate you."

"You're not?" I said as I looked up at him, "But you looked so… so…"

"I was shocked Miles, I wasn't expecting to see my daughter on top of a girl… or anyone of any gender for that matter, it just shocked me. I don't hate you."

"Really?"

"Of course not Miley, you're my baby girl." Daddy said then wrapped his arm around me and hugged me, "I would like to talk to Cassie though, to set a few ground rules. She's seems like a great girl but still, I don't want her messing around with you that much, at least not until you're out on your own."

"Dad." I whined but Cassie stepped up.

"I completely understand Mr. Stewart." Cassie said, causing my dad to look back at her.

My dad looked at her for a moment with a stern look on his face but then it turned to a smile, "First of all, call me Robbie, I have a feeling you're going to be around here for a while."

Cassie looked at me and just smiled as she replied, "I think I will be too."

_**M: Sorry, I know it's short, but it's really late, Tay and I had a big day we went to visit my relatives and I got to introduce Tay, it was an action filled day. Heck Tay's asleep already, but anyway we promise we will make it up to you tomorrow with an extra long chapter, and maybe an update on Who Will Reign Supreme also. Well until then, I'm Mandy and this has been a SHMH Production, C ya.**_

_**Oh one more thing (stands up and beats her chest 3 times while chanting) E!!! C!!! W!!! (then she spreads her arms out in Tommy Dreamer fashion) We'll miss you Tommy, you were the heart and soul of ECW, we hope your life continues to be Extreme.**_


	11. Surprise ending

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_**(Man in the Box by Alice in Chains begins to play)**_

_**Mandy and Taylor come out, hand in hand, then they look at each other and release their hands, take 2 steps to the outside, then the spread their arms out with their hands in fists, and yell at the top of their lungs. Once they run out of breath they bring their arms back in and come back to each other and Mandy wraps her arm around Tay's neck and they walk to the computer.**_

_**T: Hi guys and welcome.**_

_**M: How is everyone, having happy holidays? We are and we hope you are as well.**_

_**T: Well like Mandy promised last night, we have for you the next chapter, and we must warn you, something huge will happen at the end of this chapter.**_

_**M: Ok so without further delay we bring you the next chapter of…**_

Love Lost, Love Found

It's been a few weeks since the incident with Daddy finding out about Cassie and me, and things have been going pretty good, well mostly good anyway. Daddy embarrassed the hell out of me with setting rules about Cassie staying over, but I was surprised that he did still let her sleep over at all, let alone in the same bed, so I'm not complaining. Things got a little better when he finally stopped telling Cassie about some embarrassing "accidents" I had when I was growing up in Tennessee, but Cassie thought they were sweet, so it wasn't that bad, but I did find out that my face can turn as red as a tomato.

Cassie and I were sitting in her room, I was hanging my head off the side and had my legs on her's as she was sitting upright with her back against the wall, slowly rubbing her hand up and down my legs.

"You know you're going to give yourself a headache if you stay that way for too long." Cassie said as she continued to rub my legs.

"No I won't, I'm fine." I replied then looked over at her and sighed, "I'm bored."

"Well let's go to the beach."

"No, I don't wanna get up." I started to fake whine.

"Well if you want to do something then you're going to have to get up. Come on Miss Lazy." Cassie replied then patted my leg.

I sat up and looked at her, "I am not… Ow, ow, ow." I held my head as I felt the pain of the blood that had built up start rushing back down my head.

"I told you that you'd get a headache." Cassie said, I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Bite me." I said in reply.

"Was that an insult or a command?" Cassie joked back.

"I…" I began to retaliate but then I decided against it, "What do you think it was?"

"Well then," Cassie said then leaned forward and grabbed my hand and brought it to her mouth.

"Cassie don't you dare." I wasn't really fighting her.

"What are you gonna do to stop me?" Cassie said as she brought my hand closer to her mouth.

"Cassie don't." I halfway tried to pull my hand away as I started giggling.

Cassie brought my hand to her mouth and barely put her teeth on it but she used just enough pressure to leave an indention in my hand.

"Ahh, Cassie!" I said as I snatched my hand away and looked at it.

"Mmm you taste good." Cassie said as she licked her lips.

"You're crazy." I replied as I laughed.

Cassie scooted closer to my and leaned in, "Only for you."

I smiled at her comment then leaned in the rest of the way and gave her a quick kiss. Once we pulled away we just stared at each other, not saying a word, we just looked into each other's eyes until we closed the space between us again and my lips crashed down onto hers and I wrapped my arms around her neck. My hands started going through her hair as Cassie's hands started exploring my body. I begged Cassie to let me explore her mouth and she gladly let me in and I started reveling in the sensations I got from the taste of her. I felt Cassie start to slip her hands under my shirt and my skin started to feel like it was on fire as she barely grazed her finger tips on my back. I could feel a moan building up in my throat but it was replaced with a yelp as I felt a sharp pain in my finger.

"Oww!" I said as I removed my hand from Cassie's hair.

"What? What happened?" Cassie said as she looked at my finger, "Aww you're bleeding."

"There was something in your hair." I said as I looked at my finger.

"Oh Miles I'm sorry I had a clip in there." Cassie said then took me by my hand, "Come on, let's go clean it up."

Cassie led me out of her room and down stairs and into the kitchen, where she turned on the water faucet and washed my finger that was bleeding pretty badly. Then she wrapped a paper towel around it and I had to hold it as she looked for a bandage. She found one and wrapped it around my finger then kissed it gently.

"There, all better?" Cassie said as her lips moved away from my finger.

I just stared at her for a second, amazed at what she had just done. Most people have just told me to wash it off and at most handed me the bandage, but no Cassie did everything. God I love her. I nodded my head.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked in a concerned voice, I guess she noticed me staring at her.

I shook my head, "No it's fine, thank you." then I started to blush, what the heck?

"Hey you're my girlfriend, its part of the job description." Cassie joked and I laughed.

"And you are doing a wonderful job." I said then kissed her cheek and she blushed, again what the heck.

I mean seriously we've been together for almost 3 months but yet we still get nervous around each other and we blush around each other all the time. I thought we were through this stage, I guess not, but truthfully I don't mind, she looks so cute when she blushes.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Cassie asked as she started rocking back and forth on her feet, I think she knows what my answer is going to be.

"Hmm let me think…" I said as I tapped my non-injured finger on my chin then wrapped my arms around Cassie's neck and started kissing her.

We stood in the middle of the kitchen, wrapped up in each other for a while. I was about to start working on Cassie's neck, but then I felt something vibrate in my pocket, stupid cell phone.

I let go of Cassie and looked at her with sadness in my eyes, God I want her so badly right now. I looked at my phone and saw it was my dad, I sighed then answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Miles, where are you?"_

"I'm at Cassie's, why?"

"_Did you forget you had a signing to go to today?"_

I thought for a few seconds then smacked my forehead lightly, "Oh dang, I completely forgot, we'll be home in a few Dad."

"_Alright Bud, hurry we have to leave in an 2 hours."_

"Ok bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Cassie.

"You gotta go?" she said with a sad look on her face.

"No, we have to go, I have a signing to be at in 2 hours."

"That's today? Wow I forgot all about it."

"Yea so did I, come on let's go." I said then pulled her by her arm, but then I stopped and pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear, "We can finish this later, I promise."

I felt Cassie shake as my breath hit her neck. She nodded her head then we were off again.

_Later at the signing_

The signing was only supposed to last about 2 hours but there were so many people that I had been there for a little over 3. I could see the end of the line and internally I jumped for joy. I wanted to get out of there, not because I don't like signing autographs for my fans, that's one of the best things I get to do, and seeing the looks of joy from the kids I sign for just makes my day. No there was another reason, a special reason, a reason that has black hair and is wearing random non-matching colored clothes. Cassie had been looking at me the whole signing as she stood next to Dad, her eyes never left me, and I could tell what she was doing. She was undressing me with her eyes and that just made me want her even more. Every time I looked over at her she would give me a little wink, then she'd lick her lips, I could tell what was on her mind. I love her so much.

"Hannah what happened to your finger?" a little blonde haired girl asked, breaking me out of my train of thought, as I started to sign a picture of me.

"Oh sweetie, I cut it on something, but it's all better now." I replied to the girl and smiled at her.

"Did you have to go to the doctor?"

"No, I had someone help me fix it and she made it all better." I smiled at the memory of what Cassie had done earlier.

"Who?"

I looked at the little girl and motioned for her to come around and stand next to me, "Do you see that girl over there, in all the pretty colors?" I pointed at Cassie.

"You mean Lola?"

I nodded to the girl. Cassie and I had decided that since everyone had automatically assumed that she was Lola that it would just be easier to let that be her identity instead of confusing people by coming up with a new one for her.

"Yes Lola, she helped me."

"Wow, I really like her." the little girl said as she looked at Cassie, who surprisingly wasn't staring at me at this moment but talking to my dad.

"Yea, I do too, she's my best friend."

"Really? I have a best friend too, except she has brown hair, can I have a picture for her too? She really likes you."

"Sure, here you go." I said as I grabbed another picture and signed it before handing the two pictures to the girl.

"Thank you." the little girl then hugged me before she walked away with her mother, aww I love doing this.

I looked up for the next person in line but saw no one, I guess I was done. I looked over at my dad and Cassie before stretching then starting to get up. Cassie walked over to me.

"Tired?" she asked as I finished my stretch.

"Yea, who would have thought sitting in one spot for hours would be so tiring." I said with a laugh then we started to gather up my pictures.

We were almost finished gathering everything up when a man came walking up.

"Umm are you still signing?" the man asked.

"Umm we just finished." I said politely.

"Oh I'm sorry for bothering you then but my daughter was a little shy, could I possibly get an autograph for her?" he asked as he got a pen out of his pocket.

I put on a smile, one more wouldn't hurt, "Sure." I said as I took the pen and opened up the bag with my pictures and pulled it out and signed it before handing him the picture and pen, "There you go."

"Umm could she sign it too?" the man asked as he looked at Cassie, "I'm sorry but you're… Lola right?"

"Umm yea I am." Cassie replied as she looked at the man strangely.

"Well my daughter envies you, she wants to be Hannah's best friend." the man said with a small chuckle, "She's even dressed up like you a few times."

Cassie let out a small laugh then said, "Sure, I didn't think I had any fans." she took the picture and the pen and signed it quickly before handing it back to the man.

"Thank you so much, my daughter will really appreciate this." the man said then walked off.

"Wow." Cassie said as the man went out of sight.

"Wow what?" I asked.

"I just can't believe I have a fan." she seemed like she was in shock.

"Of course you do, there are lots of my fans that love you." I put my arm around her shoulders, "I'm a big fan myself."

Cassie just looked at me and let out a laugh, then we made our way towards the exit to meet my dad and the limo.

_Later that night_

"Ugh!" I said as Cassie pushed me up against the wall in her room and pressed her lips against mine.

Cassie pressed her body against mine as she slid her hands down my body, feeling every inch of it. I was glad her mom had to work late or else she would have no problem guessing what we were up to. Cassie started kissing my neck, nibbling, sucking and even biting it, and every single one of her actions sent my body into a thrill ride of sensations. I was surprised I wasn't making much noise. Cassie made her way back to my lips and she kissed me softly then pulled away and just stared at me with those loving eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Miley. I want to make love to you." she said and I saw the fire in her eyes.

I didn't say anything in return, I just grabbed the back of Cassie's head and pulled her lips to mine. My tongue immediately made residence in Cassie's mouth as my hands made theirs on her stomach, they kept pulling at her shirt. As if hearing my thoughts, Cassie slowly raised her arms so I could remove the shirt. I slowly lifted the piece of clothing up and over her head, revealing her light blue bra. I looked at her for a few seconds before my mouth was on her shoulder, nibbling and sucking, as my hands were drawn to her stomach. Cassie started weaving her hands into my hair, holding my head steady as I reached the sensitive part of her neck. I then reached around behind her and felt for and undid the clasp of her bra, then I let it hang there until Cassie lowered her arms and let it fall to the ground. Cassie raised her arms back up but on the way they grabbed the bottom of my shirt and she lifted it slowly over my head, revealing that I had no bra on, causing me to break contact with her for just a second before I resumed feasting on her neck. I made my way back up to her mouth, then I started to step forward and lead her to the bed. I gave her a gentle push and she fell back onto the bed and looked up at me. I gave her a devilish grin as I knelt down and started to unbutton her pants. I slowly pulled them down her legs and much to my surprise, I found out she was wearing nothing underneath her pants. I looked up Cassie and saw she had a sexy grin on her face and I returned it.

"Were you expecting something to happen tonight?" I asked in a sexy tone.

"Maybe." Cassie replied then I slid myself up to her lips and brought mine onto hers.

As we kissed I slide my hand down her chest and stomach, I made it all the way down to her center before I stopped. I pulled away from the kiss and just looked into Cassie's eyes.

"I love you Cassie."

"I love you too Miles." Cassie replied just before I started rubbing her.

As soon as my hand made contact with her, Cassie arched her back and moaned. I watched her facial expressions as she went from one to the next, all being expressions of pleasure. I kissed her deeply before moving my way down to her neck, her shoulder and finally to her breast where I latched onto her nipple and began sucking. Cassie let out a loud moan as I barely sunk my teeth into her breast. She let out an even louder one when I slipped a finger into her. Her back arched but I held her down with my free hand as I started licking Cassie's already hardened nipple. I felt Cassie put her hand behind my head and hold me in my position, which I didn't mind because I wasn't planning on moving from there anytime soon. I quickened my strokes as Cassie moaned again and she started moving with the rhythm of my pace. I finally moved from one breast to the other, which caused her to almost yell when my mouth latched onto her other hardened nipple. I started flicking my tongue on it and Cassie started to squirm, I was making her feel so good.

"Oh my god Miles." Cassie said in her passion filled voice.

Her breathing quickened, I could feel she was close to going over the edge. I slowly inserted another finger and she bucked her hips as she felt it go in. I slowed my pace slightly because I wanted her to last as long as she could, I wanted to make love to her as long as possible.

"Oh, oh, Miley." she said as she pushed her head back.

At the sound of her voice I quickened my pace, giving her long strokes as I went on. I started curling my fingers inside of her, and she started squirming as her walls started contracting. I let go of her breast and rose up back to her lips. I kissed them gently at first, then deeper as I felt her walls contract around my fingers. Finally, with a simple twist, she was gone. Her hips rose up and she yelled, but I muffled it by keeping my lips on hers. I felt her juices cover my hand, soaking it. As I felt her lower her hips back down, I removed my fingers from her and I removed my lips. I watched as she came down from her passion-filled high in awe. She looked so beautiful as she laid there, almost in a trance. She had her eyes closed but I knew she had only one image in her mind, it was one of me. I smiled as I saw her breathing start to return to normal and I kissed her lips gently then she opened her eyes and she just looked at me.

"What?" I asked with some laughter in my voice.

"Wow. That was…" Cassie said but stopped, I could tell she was at a loss for words.

"Amazing?"

"Yes." Cassie said with a very satisfied smile on her face, but that smiled turned into a devilish grin almost immediately, "My turn to make you scream."

"Ahh!" I squealed as Cassie flipped me over onto my back and got on top of me.

Cassie immediately attached her lips to mine and I just melted. Her body was hot to the touch but I still couldn't get enough of feeling her. I ran my hands through her hair and intertwined my fingers in it. Cassie started kissing me down my neck and I just dug my hands into her hair even more, until I felt the place where the clip that had cut me was, it was no longer there. I started running my fingers through her hair again, getting lost in how good each strand felt between my fingers. Cassie had made her way down to my shoulder, where she had found my sensitive spot, my collar bone. She licked it a few times then she bit it gently but I was so sensitive, it shot a pleasure sensation all over my body, I had to hold onto her tight, I dug my fingers into her hair and I tried not to pull but I did. I shut my eyes and let out a scream until I felt Cassie let go of my collar bone, then I felt her sit up. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at her, I had to wait for my eyes to re-focus, but when they did, I saw something I never expected to see.

"Oh my god!!"

_**M: I know, I know AHH!! Cliffhanger!!**_

_**T: But we promise it'll be worth it. Ok what do you guys think Miley saw that shocked her that much?**_

_**M: Well I know one way to find out.**_

_**T: And how is that Mandy?**_

_**M: By reading the next chapter silly.**_

_**T: Right, right, hey did I see someone special show up in this chapter?**_

_**M: Maybe**_

_**T: Haha ok guys well that's all we have for now**_

_**M: Oh Tay one more thing (whispers in her ear)**_

_**T: Oh yea**_

_**M&T: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**_

_**M: Ok guys hope you have a great rest of the holidays, we'll c ya next time bye.**_


	12. I'm so confused

_**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Ooww Ladies and gentlemen, The moment you've all been waiting for ..  
In this corner : from Norman, Oklahoma, with a record of 17 Lileys, 3 WWEs, and Cam fic,  
the undisputed, one-half of the most diabolic couple in the world:  
TAYLOR YEA!!!  
So crack a bottle, let your body waddle, Don't act like a snobby model you just hit the lotto,  
O-oh o-oh, bitch3s hopping in my Tahoe, Got one riding shotgun and no not one of them got clothes, Now where's the rubbers? Who's got the rubbers? I noticed there's so many of them  
and there's really not that many of us. Ladies love us and my posses kicking up dust. It's on till the break of dawn, and were starting this party from dusk.  
Ok let's go!!!**_

_**T: (comes into the room singing/rapping very badly)**_ _**Back with Andre The Giant, Mr. Elephant tusk, Fix your mugs, you'll just be another one bit the dust, Just one of my mother's son who got thrown under the bus. Kiss my butt. Lick the wonder cheese from under... (cuts the music off) Ok that's where I stop, if you know the song you'll know why.**_

_**Ok hi guys I know I'm probably the last person you thought you'd hear from in a while, but I missed you guys and I think writing again will help in moving on, I know it seems to be helping Mandy, who by the way is safely back in Virginia and doing well, she's not all the way better yet but she is getting there. Ok enough about us there is one reason I'm on here and that is to bring all of you entertainment in the form of the next chapter of...**_

Love Lost, Love Found

_(Miley's voice) Last time_

"_Bite me." I said in reply._

"_Was that an insult or a command?" Cassie joked back._

"_I…" I began to retaliate but then I decided against it, "What do you think it was?"_

"_Well then," Cassie said then leaned forward and grabbed my hand and brought it to her mouth._

"_Oww!" I said as I removed my hand from Cassie's hair._

"_What? What happened?" Cassie said as she looked at my finger, "Aww you're bleeding."_

_As we kissed I slide my hand down her chest and stomach, I made it all the way down to her center before I stopped. I pulled away from the kiss and just looked into Cassie's eyes._

"_I love you Cassie."_

"_I love you too Miles." Cassie replied just before I started rubbing her._

_I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at her, I had to wait for my eyes to re-focus, but when they did, I saw something I never expected to see._

"_Oh my god!!"_

_(Miley's voice) Now we continue..._"

Oh my god!!!" I almost screamed when I looked up.

"What? What's wrong?" Cassie said as she looked down at my widened eyes.

I could feel my throat tighten as wiggled my way out from underneath Cassie and off the bed then I went and pressed my back against the wall as far away from her as I could.

"Miley what's wrong?" she said as got off the bed and started walking towards me with concern on her face.

"Don't come near me." I said and she stopped a few feet from me.

I was scared, her... her hair was halfway hanging off the back of her head. There was a bald cap on her head, I don't see how she couldn't tell it. I swallowed as I tried to get rid of the lump that was in my throat. I took a deep breath and took a step forward, and I carefully got closer to Cassie. She was confused, so was I, I didn't know what to think. I stepped closer and raised my hand up to her hair, then I saw it, her eyes widened and she started to back away but I caught her arm. She was scared now, which made me even more scared. I grabbed the edge of her hair, or I should say her wig and pulled the rest of it off. I could see Cassie's throat move as she swallowed, she had her eyes closed tightly. I took the wig in my hands and looked at it for a moment before I reached up and felt for the edge of the cap.

"Mi..." I heard Cassie start to speak but she stopped.

I looked at her, her eyes were open, I could see the tears building in her eyes, and she was looking at me with pleading eyes. I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to know what was underneath the cap. I grabbed the edge of it and pulled it off. I gasped as I looked at what was underneath and Cassie looked away from me as if she was expecting me to yell or even hit her, she looked as if she was ready to run, but I wasn't going to do that to her, I couldn't do anything to her, I was frozen with shock. Finally after moments of silence I was able to speak.

"L... Li... Lilly?" I managed to get out and I could see her cringe as I said it.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. Was this really happening? No it can't be Lilly's dead, but here she is standing in front of me. Am I dreaming? I wanted to scream but nothing came out, I just stared at her, but then I started to feel dizzy, my head was spinning and before I knew it everything went black.

……

I woke up in a cold sweat on a bed. My eyes still hadn't adjusted yet so I felt around and figured out I was alone.

"It must have been a dream." I said to myself in somewhat relief, but something still didn't seem right.

What was that all about? I mean seriously Cassie being Lilly? I laughed at myself, it was just a crazy dream. But then again it felt so real. But Lilly and Cassie are two completely different people, but why did I dream Cassie was Lilly? Is that what I see when I look at her? Do I see Lilly when I look at Cassie? Is that why I was so attracted to her when we first met, or even now? God this is confusing.

Once my eyes adjusted I looked around and realized I was in Cassie's room, but where's Cassie? I looked at the clock next to her bed, it was midnight. I heard talking outside the room, Cassie must be on the phone or something, her mom won't be home until 3 in the morning. I started to get up but once I made it to my feet I realized the only thing I had on were my panties so I looked around and found my shirt and put it on. Then something hit me, I didn't remember getting undressed or making love to Cassie, the only thing that was in my mind was the dream.

I began to look around the room, taking in what was in it. It still amazed me sometimes how much this room looked like Lilly's, well except for the fact that it was until Cassie got here but still things were in almost the exact same place. I walked over to her dresser and fiddled with the things that were on it, all the little stuffed animals and little glass animals that were arranged there. It still seems funny to me that almost anyone would be absolutely shocked to see these things in Cassie's room if they had just met her, but then again that's why you don't judge a book by its cover. A smile formed on my face when I heard the door open.

"Hey you're up." I smiled as I heard her voice.

"Yea I woke up a few minutes ago, who were you…" I turned around, "AHHH!!"

I screamed as loud as I could and backed up as I saw Lilly standing there in the doorway.

"Miley calm down." Lilly said trying to me to stop screaming but how could she expect me to, "Miley please."

"But… but you're…" I couldn't speak, she took a step towards me but stopped once I tried to back up but the wall was behind me.

"Miley I…" Lilly pleaded and tried to step towards me again.

"NO!! Get away!! Don't you dare come near me." I said out of sheer panic, I started breathing heavily again and my head started to throb.

How can this be happening, she's dead, I saw her die. I can still see it.

_Flashback_

_The car is spinning on its roof as the passenger side comes into view. I can see Lilly's lifeless body hanging upside down._

I shake my head and look up at her, then I look at the door. I need to get out of here. I started to sprint towards the door, hoping that Lilly would be caught off guard and not be able to catch me but apparently she saw me eyeing the door and she caught me in her arms. I started to whip my arms around as I tried to get out of Lilly's grasp.

"Miley… Miley stop." Lilly tried to get control of me but all I wanted was to be out of that house.

I tried to pry Lilly's hands apart but I couldn't so I turned and faced her and tried to push against her to get away, but before I could break her grip I was being pushed up against the wall and before I could even react I felt her lips on mine. I resisted for a second but then I melted into the kiss, my arms fell to my sides as I wrapped them around her and pulled her close. Once I had fully relaxed she pulled away and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Miley please listen to me, I can explain everything."

I just looked at her, taking in everything. Her hair was cut shorter, a little less than shoulder length, but it was her, it was Lilly. I felt tears start forming in my eyes but I nodded.

"If I let you go will you stay?" she asked cautiously but I nodded.

I felt her arms loosen their grip and slide away from me, I had a slight urge to run but I decided against it.

"H… how?" that was the only thing that I could get to come out of my mouth.

Lilly looked down before speaking, "I didn't want you to find out this way."

"No…" I felt my throat tighten but I knew I had to speak, "how are you even alive? I saw you crash."

"That… that wasn't me, it was a dummy."

"But it, it looked so much like you."

"The government has a lot of sources at their disposal, I'm so sorry Miley."

I didn't know what to say, everything was becoming a blur but I managed to stay focused somehow.

"You lied to me." that wasn't what I was trying to say but it was the only thing that came out.

"I had to Miley, it was to protect you, I couldn't let you get hurt."

"Why… I mean what happened, why did you have to leave?" I wanted to know.

"Well it's like I told you before…"

_Flashback_

"My dad got this client."

_Mr. Truscott turns around in his chair when another man comes walking up to him, "Hello, how may I help you today?"_

_The man sat down and simply said, "Hello my name is Howard Saint, and I want you to be my personal finances handler."_

"But he didn't know what he was getting into until it was too late."

_Mr. Truscott walked up to his clients house and was about to ring the doorbell but then he heard gunshots coming from inside. He turned to run away but before he could the door opened and he was pulled into the house._

"They threatened him, they said if he went to the police that he'd have a price on his head."

_A man comes up to Mr. Truscott and looks directly into his eyes, "You work for me now, once your job is finished then you may leave as you please."_

_Mr. Truscott just nodded as he was scared for his life, "Yes sir, Mr. Saint."_

"_Very good, you can go now, I'll be in touch." Howard said then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone before tossing it to Mr. Truscott, "Keep this on you at all times, we'll be calling you on it."_

_Mr. Truscott nodded again and got up to leave. He made his way to the door but stopped when Howard started to speak again._

"_If you go to the police, I promise I will have one of my men put a bullet through your head, am I understood?"_

"But something went wrong, the account all the money was in got wiped out."

"_Truscott!!!" Howard Saint said as he came barging into Mr. Truscott's office._

_Mr. Truscott looked up very baffled, "Howard? What happened?"_

"_You lost it. Where is it?"_

"_Where's what sir?"_

"_The money where is it?" he was now getting very agitated._

"_I assure you it is in the account." Mr. Truscott said as he quickly pulled up the account but then he found everything was gone, "I… I don't understand."_

"_You were supposed to keep up with it. Where is it?"_

"_I… I don't know sir. Everything was fine when I left yesterday."_

"_You're useless." Howard said then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mr. Truscott's head._

"_Please don't, I will find out where it is, I promise." Mr. Truscott begged._

_Mr. Saint looked at him for a moment then lowered the gun, "You have one week, one week Truscott, if the money isn't back by then not only will I personally put a bullet through your head but the rest of your family will get one too."_

"My dad, he ended up going to the police he helped bring them down, but when they over took the place something went wrong and the son of my dad's client was killed. After that everything was fine, at first, that was until he heard about the main officer that set up the bust was killed, then my dad got a call."

_The phone rang and Mr. Truscott walked over and answered, "Hello?"_

"_I said no police." came the voice of Howard Saint._

"_I… I didn't."_

"_I know every single move you made Truscott. You still don't get how powerful I am, I have people in many places, and now they are coming after you and your family. Goodbye Mr. Truscott." the line went dead._

"That was a little over a year ago, we've been running ever since. I'm sorry Miley, I really wanted to tell you but my dad kept saying it would put you in danger too, and that's the last thing I wanted to do."

I was in shock, how can she be so calm? I would be a nervous wreck. I don't even know if I can handle even this.

"Miley?… Miles say something please."

"I… I think I should go." I needed to get out, I needed to clear my head.

"Miley no, please stay." Lilly begged.

"Cass… Li… Lilly I… I don't know. I don't know what to say, I don't know how I should be feeling at this point."

"Miley you don't have to say anything, I just want you to stay, I've missed you so much."

"Missed me? We've been together for almost 3 months." I was now more confused.

"No, you and Cassie have been together for almost 3 months." now that confused me even more.

"But… but you and her are the same person."

"I know but… it's not the same, yes I've been here but I wasn't me, I was her."

"You're not making any sense." I said, now the confusion was starting to anger me.

"I know, it's hard to make sense of any of this but… Miley please I want you to stay please."

I stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "Why didn't you ever try to contact me?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you ever try to call me or anything?"

"Miley I couldn't, I didn't want you to get hurt."

My anger was building more even though I didn't want it to, "Hurt? I was hurt, I watched my best friend, no I watched the girl I loved die. I almost couldn't function after that, it took me almost a year before I would even leave my room and my dad basically had to force me to do that concert I did when I first saw you. My life shut down, how is that not hurting me?"

"Miley, you have no idea how many times I picked up the phone wanting to call you. I wanted to, I really did, but…" Lilly couldn't finish I could tell I was upsetting her.

"But what?" I spat back.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" now I was intrigued.

"I was afraid of how you would react, your dead friend calling you out of the blue. I know how upset you were when you saw the accident."

"How?"

"I… I was still there."

_Flashback_

"_NO!!!!!!!!!" Miley screamed at the top of her lungs before falling to her knees as she cried._

_Then she got up and started walking towards the car._

"_No Miley don't." Lilly said to herself as she watched from an unmarked police car that she and her mother were in._

_Miley got closer then started to run but was stopped by Robbie Ray picking her up._

"_NO!! LILLY!!!" Miley screamed as she tried to break her father's grip._

_Lilly let a tear fall down as she watched her best friend, the girl she was in love with, standing there crying and she couldn't do anything about it._

"_I'm so sorry Miley, I love you so much." Lilly said to herself before the car started driving away._

_End Flashback._

I had tears coming from my eyes as I remembered that day, Lilly had tears in her eyes too. My mind was still throbbing and spinning.

"It wasn't supposed to be that close to your house, but when I didn't come home that day it kinda had to be. I tried to get them to wait but there wasn't anything I could do. I'm sorry Miley for everything, for putting you through all that. I'm sorry I never told you." Lilly said after a moment of being silent.

"Never told me what?"

"How much I love you. I thought it would be best if I didn't but that day you told me, then we kissed… it just all came out."

Tears were coming down full force now from my eyes. I couldn't handle this, I needed to leave, to think, but I didn't want to, all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around Lilly and hold her like there was no tomorrow.

"Miley, I still love you just as much as I did that day I told you." Lilly said as she stepped closer to me, "And I'm willing to use every moment of the rest of my life making it up to you."

I looked at her and she looked back, we stared into each other's eyes then before I knew it I was leaning in towards her. Our lips touched. We kissed, I wrapped my arms around her neck and held her close. She was right, she and Cassie were two completely different people, kissing her was so much more… meaningful than it was when I was kissing Cassie. We stood there with our lips together for a while but then something made me pull away.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked as she looked up at me.

"I… I can't do this. I can't handle this." I said as I backed away from Lilly.

"What but…" Lilly just stood there as I backed away and found my pants before putting them on and heading for the door, "Miley?"

"I'm sorry Lilly, I just… I can't. I promise I won't speak a word about this but I just… I can't." I was about to break down, I knew I was, and I needed to get out of there before I did.

Lilly just looked at with like I had just ran over her puppy and was now laughing about it, I could tell her heart was breaking, mine was too.

I got to the door then turned to look at her one more time, "I'm sorry, I love you Lilly." those were the last words I said before turning and walking out the door, down the stairs and out of the house.

_**I'm sorry I know you guys hate me now, and you'll probably hate me even more when I say, this story is coming to an end, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. But you did find out that it was Lilly, I know not much of a prize when I took away the Lileyness, but this story will not end on a sad note, well at least I don't plan on it ending on one right now. Well until next time…**_

_**PS: I just want to say thank you to all of the people that have been sending not only me but Mandy messages, telling us to stay strong through this rough time, we really do appreciate it, it has helped Mandy out a lot. We love all of you, and we are so lucky to have fans that care about us as much as you guys do, Thank you.**_


	13. The Confrontation

_**(An ominous gong sounds, then the sound of thunder is heard before the lights start flickering before going completely off. Thunder is heard again as the Undertaker's theme begins to play as a light begins to appear at the other end of the room then a dark hooded figure rises from the ground. Once the figure is fully visible it starts walking slowly towards the computer. Once the figure gets to the computer chair it holds its arms out and slowly raises them causing the lights to brighten to how they were before and we see the figure with a hood on, covering the face. Then the figure slowly raises its arms again then slowly pulls the hood back revealing Taylor with her eyes rolled in the back of her head in Undertaker fashion.)**_

_**T: (low almost demoic voice) I'm baaaaacck (starts to cough) Dang that happens every time, I can't hold my voice that low for that long. Anyway hi guys and yes my fanfiction career is still intact. For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about go to my Who Will Reign Supreme story and look at the bottom of my last chapter I've posted and it'll explain everything. And if you don't want to then just do this, thank The Undertaker for helping me keep my fanfic career. Ok I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry but I hope this makes up for it, so without further delay I give you the next chapter of… **_

_Love Lost, Love Found_

_Last time on Love Lost, Love Found…_

_"Hey you're up." I smiled as I heard her voice._

_"Yea I woke up a few minutes ago, who were you…" I turned around, "AHHH!!"_

_I screamed as loud as I could and backed up as I saw Lilly standing there in the doorway._

_"Miley calm down." Lilly said trying to me to stop screaming but how could she expect me to, "Miley please."_

_"But… but you're…" I couldn't speak, she took a step towards me but stopped once I tried to back up but the wall was behind me._

_"Miley I…" Lilly pleaded and tried to step towards me again._

_"NO!! Get away!! Don't you dare come near me." I said out of sheer panic, I started breathing heavily again and my head started to throb._

_How can this be happening, she's dead, I saw her die. I can still see it._

_Flashback to Lilly's accident._

_******_

_"You lied to me." that wasn't what I was trying to say but it was the only thing that came out._

_"I had to Miley, it was to protect you, I couldn't let you get hurt."_

_"Why… I mean what happened, why did you have to leave?" I wanted to know._

_"Well it's like I told you before…"_

_Flashback to when Lilly's dad made a deal with Howard Saint._

_********_

_"I… I can't do this. I can't handle this." I said as I backed away from Lilly._

_"What but…" Lilly just stood there as I backed away and found my pants before putting them on and heading for the door, "Miley?"_

_"I'm sorry Lilly, I just… I can't. I promise I won't speak a word about this but I just… I can't." I was about to break down, I knew I was, and I needed to get out of there before I did._

_Lilly just looked at with like I had just ran over her puppy and was now laughing about it, I could tell her heart was breaking, mine was too._

_****_

_And now we continue…_

"I just want to sleep." I say to myself as I pounded on my pillow for about the millionth time tonight, "Just let me sleep please."

I know it's futile, no matter what I do I won't let myself sleep and even if I somehow manage to slip into unconsciousness all I see is her, Cass… I mean Lilly. See I still can't wrap my head around it, even after two weeks. That's why I left I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle the truth that I had fallen in love with another girl only to find out that she was the one I had first fallen in love with. Now that I've thought about it, Lilly was right, she and Cassie were two completely different people. Sure they may be the same person but what I fell in love with in Cassie was an act, an act that Lilly had put on and the fact that Lilly had been lying to me for that long with that act was what sent me over into not being able to stay a second longer in the same room with her.

But those thoughts lead to this big conflicting one, Lilly… my Lilly, the first girl, no the first person that I had ever fallen in love with, the girl that had been ripped away from me a little over a year ago was alive. I should be happy right? See this is where the other thoughts come in, when I ask that question its like my whole brain starts over with those thoughts and they circle around to where I am now, asking that same question over and over, I should be happy, right?

"Please I just want a little sleep." I say as I rollover onto my side and face the picture of me and Lil… Cassie, no Lilly, UGH!! I don't know anymore Lilly dressed as Cassie, "This is all your fault." I mumble to the picture as my eyes start to get heavier but I know they will just pop right back open again after a minute or two, after I see her face.

This has been going on ever since I left her house that night two weeks ago. I haven't talked to Lilly since. Oh she's tried to get to me, many, many times, calling me, tracking me down on the beach or in the mall, even coming to my house a few times but all the same I just ignore her. I know it hurts her but it hurts me too. I just don't know what to think anymore, I know she thinks I'm mad at her but I'm not, I'm just confused.

"UGH!!" I sat up in my bed and look over at the clock on my night stand, it's 3 in the morning.

I don't know what to do anymore, I need to talk to someone because I know I'm not getting any sleep until I figure out what to do but I have no clue what to do. I can't call Lilly, she's the reason for the problem, Oliver's a definite no I haven't even told him anything of what happened and he wouldn't understand anyway, Daddy's in the middle of the Tennessee Mountains right now in lala land, who am I supposed to call?

"I got it." I say as a smile comes to my face. I know it'll be early but I also know I can talk to her about anything and she'll give me her honest opinion.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number and waited as it rang. _Ring_… Come on, please pick up… _Ring… _I need to talk to you… _Ring…_ Maybe she isn't up yet…_ Ring… _I'll try…

"_Hello?" the sleepy voice on the other end said._

"Aunt Dolly?" I say softly trying not to wake anyone up.

"_Miley? Sweetie what's wrong it's 5 in the morning?"_

"No I'm fine," That was a lie, "I was just needing some advice, I'll let you go back to sleep, I'll call later." I say and was about to hang up but she stopped me.

"_No, no I've always got time for my god daughter, now what's bothering you sweet pea?"_

I sigh before I answer, "I'm just so confused Aunt Dolly."

"_Well I wish I could help but you gotta tell me what you're confused about."_

I froze for a second, I hadn't thought about actually telling her about Lilly, I just kinda figured she'd know somehow.

"Umm have you ever fallen for someone, but then something happened and they left and you thought you'd never see them again, then fell for someone else but the person you fell for the first time came back?" I asked not really sure if I had said everything correctly.

"_Oh dear, is it that Jake Ryan boy again?"_

"No ummm." I didn't know any way around so I figure just tell her the truth, "Aunt Dolly do you remember Lilly?"

"_Well of course I do, she was practically attached to your hip the last time I saw her."_

"Well… she's the first one I fell for." I say as I hold my breath because besides Oliver I hadn't told anyone about Lilly and me.

There was a silence on the other side and I was about to speak up but Aunt Dolly beat me to it.

"_Ok now who's this other one?"_

"Wha… what?" I said almost in shock, because that was the last question I expected her to ask.

"_I said who is the other one?"_

"I… umm… her name is Cassie."

"_Ok now I don't see a problem, unless are you just having a hard time letting her go? I know you were so upset when she died. Do you feel like you're cheating on her?"_

"I uhh… no well…" Dang this is going to be harder than I thought.

"_Then what's wrong sweetie, you can tell your godmother anything."_

I'm starting to realize how pointless this is, even if I tell her the truth more than likely she won't believe me, "You wouldn't believe me."

"_Miley Ray, you know that no matter what you believe I will support you 100%. Even if you though the sky was green."_

I giggled at her joke before responding, "Well this could be put in that category."

"_What's wrong sweet pea?"_

I sighed then said, "Lilly is alive."

"_Well of course she is, as long as you have her in your heart she's never really dead."_

"No I mean she's really alive. Lilly is Cassie, they are the same person." There was a silence on the other side of the phone, I waited for a reply but then I thought better of it then I decided to just tell her the whole story.

***

After almost an hour of explaining I finally got to the end, "And now I just don't know what to do, I mean I know they are the same person but Cassie was an act and I fell for that act, I don't want Lilly to act for me just so I can be with her, I want to be with her and only her."

"_I think you just solved your own problem Miley."_

"Huh?" I honestly had no idea what I had just said but then it hit me, "Oh my gosh I did didn't I? Thank you so much for listening Aunt Dolly."

"_Anytime sweetie. Now get some sleep by my clock its almost 5 your time isn't it?"_

"Yea I should really get some sleep, thanks again Aunt Dolly."

"_Good night sweet pea."_

"Good night or I guess good morning, it's like 7 your time." I said with a giggle, the first sign of emotion I've had in the last 2 weeks, then hung up the phone before laying down on my bed with a smile on my face. Tonight I was going to tell Lilly the truth, I was going to tell her everything I need to.

****

_That night_

I was walking down the street towards Lilly/Cassie's house, it was just starting to get dark and the street lights had just come on. It was kind of chilly tonight, which was odd because it was still summer and this was Malibu but who knows stranger things have happened. I walked along thinking about the things that had happened since Cassie had come into my life. I was honestly happy for the first time since Lilly's "death" but now everything was about to change, everything was going to be different, everything…

I jumped about 5 feet in the air as I heard a car come speeding by almost sideswiping me. I ended up on the ground but I still managed to get a good look at the car and I couldn't believe it. It was the same car that had tried to run me over a few months ago. Dang I should have tried to get the license plate number so I can take it to the police. Oh well what's the use now it's gone, I hope I never see it again.

I get up and brush myself off before I start off again towards Lilly/Cassie's house. I walk for a few minutes before I find myself at her street and I turn and walk towards her house. I hope I'm doing the right thing, I'm so tired of not being happy anymore and the only time I'm happy is when she's happy. I hope everything works out for the best.

I walk up to her front porch and go to knock on the door but then I notice there are no lights on in the house.

"Hmm that's strange, Lilly always leaves her desk lamp on." I say to myself as I start questioning myself about going in but I decide to anyway, if anything they aren't home and I can just wait in her room.

I knock on the door just in case she is home but when I do the door cracks open. What the heck, I start to get scared slightly but I decide to go in anyway.

I open the door just enough for my head to peek in and say, "Hello? Cassie?" what I find though I wish I hadn't looked in.

Everything was trashed, the couch was flipped over, the bookshelves were either busted or tipped over and all the pictures were thrown across the room, it looked like someone had broken in.

"Cassie?" I waited for an answer but none came, "Lilly?" still no answer.

I don't know what possessed me to continue in but I did. I walked around the whole room, everything was either broken or tipped over, I walked into the kitchen, all the dishes were on the floor broken, the table was flipped over, even a window was broken.

"Oh my god." I say to myself softly as I tip toe around the debris and head up the steps.

Someone had to have broken in, I just hope they aren't still in here. I make my way down the hall, peeking in all the rooms I pass and find the same in every one of them, they had been totally trashed out or destroyed completely. I made my way down the hall more until I came to her door, her bedroom door, and I was afraid of what I'd see. I slowly opened it and peered in. I couldn't believe what I saw, her whole room was wrecked, her bed was completely destroyed, there were holes in the walls from what looked like someone was punching them, her dresser was tipped over and her closet door was completely off the hinges. Whoever broke in didn't care what they destroyed as long as they got what they were looking for. I couldn't take anymore so I turned walk out but I stopped when I saw something that sent a chill up my spine. I saw something I really did not want to see, I saw the night lamp on the desk, but it wasn't the lamp that scared me it was what was covering it, it was Lilly's wig.

I wanted to scream but then I heard a door slam shut and I jumped and almost tripped over something but I caught myself. I cautiously walked over to the door and looked out, making sure no one was in the hallway before I stepped out. I tip toed to and down the steps before looking around again and noticed the front door had been closed, although it was kind of dumb of me to leave it open. I now got very scared as I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, so I made a drastic decision and made a run for the garage door. I managed to make it to the door and opened it but as soon as I was about to run out I stopped in fear of what I saw, the same car that tried to run me over earlier. This time I went to scream but then I felt someone's hand cover my mouth and drag me into the house again. I tried everything to get free from this person's grip but it was no use, this person was too strong. The person then sat me down on a chair and squatted down in front of me. It was a man, he looked to be around his mid 30s but he kept looking intently at me. I tried to speak but I couldn't because his hand was still over my mouth but then he spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt you ok. Now I'm going to remove my hand but you must promise not to run or scream, do you?" he asked and I nodded my head, "Ok on 3. 1… 2… 3."

He removed his hand and it took everything I could not to scream, but I still had a scared look on my face.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions ok, and you just answer them if you can alright? Do you have any questions?" he asked and I nodded, "Ok what's your question?"

"Wh… who are you?" I asked with a shaky voice but he didn't answer, "I'm not answering anything unless you tell me who you are." I say with more confidence this time.

He took a deep breath then said, "My name's Frank… Frank Castle."

_**Oh dang what now. Ok I know I'm going off into something but its what came to my head. Anyway I'm sorry for it being so short but I wanted to get this out and get back into the groove of writing this story and finishing it up. Yes I said it, this story is coming to an end soon, don't hate me please. Ok well that's all for now, hope you enjoyed it, so until next time I'm Taylor. C ya.**_


	14. Going In

_**Sorry too tired for an intro, you know the disclaimer so here we go**_

_**Love Lost Love Found**_

I know this is stupid, I know he'll probably be furious I did this but Frank can deal with that when the time comes, I have to know she's ok, I have to make sure she makes it out safe... I have to know she's alive.

I still can't believe how I ended up in here, sneaking into Frank's car while he looks around in Cass... I mean Lilly's house and now here I'm here sitting in the front seat of his car, cause he told me to let him do all the work... maybe I should explain how I got here more...

(Flashback)

I'm sitting here in bags, heavy bags, what the heck does he have in these anyway they weigh a ton, not to mention the ones I'm laying on are all ridgid. This would have been so much easier if he wouldn't have been so stubborn...

_"So you're telling me that this guy that kidnapped Lilly... tried to kill you, and now you're going to get revenge on him?" I said trying to understand all he was explaining to me_

_"Yes, he needs to be punished for all his wrong doings so he can't do it to anyone else, which includes you now because of your link to Mr. Truscott."_

_I sat there for a moment before looking at him "I'm going with you, I want to get Lilly out of there"_

_"No you're not going with me its too dangerous, I promise I'll get her out of there alive."_

_"I'm going with you"_

_"No you're not"_

We began to argue until finally he slammed his fist through the already broken table, which scared me half to death and told me to leave... and now here I am waiting for Frank to come out and go after Mr. Saint... laying and waiting on only god knows what's in these bags, dang it is so uncomfortable in here I...

I held my breath as I heard footsteps and the drivers side door open and close before the car started.

"Howard Saint, time for your punishment" Frank said as he pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road like a maniac, not once stopping at places I knew stop signs or stop lights were, tossing me around some as I tried to hang on and stay quiet at the same time... which was hard considering...

"Oww!" I yelped then covered my mouth but too late the car came to a screeching hault and before I knew it one hand had grabbed my arm and pulled me up and I came face to face with the barrell of a gun.

"What are you doing in here?" Frank said as he lowered the gun after seeing it was me

I moved up to the front passenger seat before answering "I told you I'm coming with you."

Frank just sat there for a moment or so before hitting his hand on the steering wheel and starting off again.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into girl, this man is very dangerous... he's killed me once already"

I took a deep breath before looking at him "I don't care I need to make sure Lilly is safe"

Frank didn't say anything else the whole way there, he just stared at the road, leaving me with my thoughts.

_Do I really wanna do this? Risk my life for someone that lied to me, someone that tricked me into believing they were someone else... Yes... Yes I've got to do this, I love Lilly she means everything to me, I know she would do the same for me if we were in each other's shoes... I love you Lilly_

We start slowing down and I look out and see what looks like an old abandoned warehouse and what looks like an old car junk lot, there has to be thousands of cars out there.

"What are we doing here?" I ask as we stop outside the entrance of the warehouse.

"This is where everyone is, they're hiding from me." Frank said as he reached back and grabed the bags I was hiding under and got out of the car before loading himself up with what was in the bags... guns.

"You're honestly gonna go in there and just kill all of them?"

"Yes" He said plainly.

"Ok... Where's my gun?" I ask, I didn't want to go shooting people but if it meant getting Lilly back I would do anything.

"You don't get one."

"But what if..." I start to protest but he interrupts.

"You're not going in, you're going to stay in here and wait, I told you its too dangerous, I'll get your friend out, I promise just stay here" Frank said before slamming the door shut and making his way to the warehouse, leaving me there, by myself.

(End Flashback)

So here I am, I've been waiting for what seems like forever, only thing I've heard the whole time was a few gun shots, hopefully Frank is the one doing the shooting not the other way around.

Maybe it is best I stayed out here, I honestly don't know how long I'd last in there. I mean come on I've never even held a gun... I know hard to believe considering I was born in Tennessee. Gosh its cold out here and he took the keys, no heater here... hmm maybe he has a blanket in here or something. I start to look around and I find a cloth thing and pull on it but I jump when I see what's under it, Frank left a few guns in here... Well I guess if someone tries to get in I could try and use them to protect myself. Oh god what if someone comes out here? I'm in no shape to fight, I can barely take care of myself I can't...

(Expolsion)

"Oh god Lilly!" I scream as I grab the guns and bolt out of the car and towards the warehouse.

_**I know I know cliffy but I had to sorry. Oh one more thing this story will be ending next chapter. Awww. I'm hoping to get back into the groove of updating regularly but my whole schedule is off right now with work and moving and trying to find a new school, and now added I hurt my knee... maybe that'll help some while I recooperate... ok enough ranting from me, hope you enjoyed the update, I'm hoping people are still reading our stories... I know I've lost some of you because of my random updates now and I'm so sorry for that. Well... until next time I'm Taylor and this has been a SHMH Production.**_


	15. Saving Lilly

_**T: Hello peoples its me Tay and I'm here to bring you the newest chapter of this story... it is also the last chapter as well... awww *cries a lil* another story is complete. **_

_**Well as you can see someone is missing... yep Mandy is gone she went back home to visit her family for the week she should be home soon but until then lets wish her to have the best time while she's there... ok and there is one more thing I have an important announcement involving all of mine and Mandy's stories at the end of this chapter so stay tuned in after the credits for it... ok without further delay I bring to you the final installment of...**_

_Love Lost Love Found_

**Miley's voice: Last time on Love Lost, Love Found**

'I can't believe I'm doing this' Miley thought to herself as she rode under all the bags in the back of Frank's car, trying to keep quiet

...

"What are you doing here?" Frank yelled as he looked at me

"I'm not just going to sit her I need to know Lilly is safe"

...

(Explosion) "Oh my god Lilly!" I yelled as I grabbed a few guns before running towards the warehouse.

**Miley's voice: And now we continue with the conclusion of this exciting story**

I ran as fast as I could towards the warehouse, one gun slung over my shoulder the other I clung tightly to as I looked around for any signs of life... praying no one would shoot at me. As I approached the entrance I caught a glimpse of someone over to the side of me and I looked quickly only to look away just as quick as I saw a guy laying there on the ground... dead. I looked around before my eyes landed on a window about 3 stories high... he must have fallen out... or pushed. I shook my head trying to get the image out of my memory as I made my way into the warehouse. I coughed initially as there was smoke inside, obviously from the explosion so I crouched low under it. I made my way further into the building, having to divert myself from where I was heading because of the sights of a few dead bodies before the smoke began to become thin enough for me to stand back up straight. It had been quiet the whole time I was there... too quiet. What if Frank had been killed? What would I do I have no idea how he planned on getting anyone out. I began to panic some until I heard something.

"Howard Saint!" I heard Frank's voice yell out as a guy ran past me quickly, followed by a gun shot that hit him in the lower back, making him fall face first on the ground then I felt someone standing behind me and I turned to see Frank glaring at me, "I told you to stay in the car!"

"I... I.." I never got to answer as I screamed when I felt a bullet buzz by my head, making me turn and shoot towards the area it came from but as I did I was pushed onto my butt from the force off the shot.

"Give me that shotgun" Frank said as he took the gun from me then held it out with one arm and shot, hitting the person shooting at us before he dropped it and looked at me, "You... out... now"

"I'm not leaving without Lilly" I said as I picked myself up from the ground

"No you listen..." Frank said but I interrupted.

"No you listen, Lilly means everything to me, I am not losing her, not again" I said as I glared back into Frank's face.

Frank looked at me then looked over at Howard who was now crawling with his arms, trying to get away, "Fine, I found where she is, she is up stairs, 3rd door on the right... you have 10 minutes" he said before walking off and grabbing Howard by the leg and dragging him outside.

I shook my head as I started upstairs, taking the other gun I had strapped to my back and holding it tightly as I walked. I looked around everywhere, trying to prepare for anyone that could jump out, luckily no one does. I make my way over to the door Frank told me to go to and I open it slowly before peeking inside, seeing nothing except a table in the middle of the room. I slowly slip inside and get a better look, but I don't see Lilly, but I do hear something.. a beeping noise, I look around everywhere for the noise only to come up to a door that looks like it leads to a closet. As I get closer to the door the beeping gets louder and louder. I reach out slowly and twist the door knob and open it, when I look in I drop my gun.

"Lilly" I say as I see Lilly tied up with tape on her mouth but... she's not moving, "Lilly?" I run my hand over her cheek before taking the tape off her mouth, "Lilly say something... please."

Lilly moves a little, "Ugh.. M... Miley?" she says as she looks up and opens her eyes and they widen, "Miley! What are you doing here? You need to get out they've got people..." I stop her.

"Don't worry.. they've been taken care of." I start trying to untie her.

"No... get out of here... there's a bomb."

I stop cold in my tracks, "A... a bomb?"

"Yes under my chair, it's going to go off any second, get out of here."

"Not without you." I look at the bomb under her chair and the timer, it had 30 seconds left on it.

"Miley please, get out of here don't worry about me."

"No... I'm not losing you again" I look around for something sharp to cut the rope with... then I see the broken window so I rush over quickly and grab a sharp piece of glass before rushing back, seeing 20 seconds left as I start trying to cut the rope.

"Miley..." Lilly said desperately trying to get me to leave her.

10 seconds left, "Lilly... I love you"

_Outside_

Frank had just tied Howard to a rolling abandoned car he had rigged to explode, "Howard Saint... this is your Punishment." He said as he let Howard roll behind the car for a bit before he held up a remote and hitting the button on it, causing the car to explode but as he hit the button another explosion occured inside the warehouse, he turned and looked to see the room he had sent Miley into had just exploded into flame, "Dammit" he said as he ran back to the warehouse.

As he entered he looked up to see the whole top floor engulfed in smoke, he went to head upstairs but stopped when he saw something he didn't expect to see... Miley and Lilly walking down the stairs.

As Miley and Lilly got down to the last step Frank couldn't help but hug both girls due to being glad they were both ok.

"Frank... can we get out of here?" Miley asked as he hugged.

"Yea sure." he said as he let both girls go then turned to lead them out.

"Frank.. one more thing." Miley said causing Frank to turn around, "Carry me" Miley said before fainting.

"Miley!" Lilly yelled as she caught her before she hit the floor.

...

I opened my eyes, taking a moment to focus then I sat up quickly, regretting it as I felt the throbbing in my head. I started to freak out some as I realized I was in the hospital room... that was until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey calm down everything's ok" I heard Lilly's voice as she came over and hugged me.

"Wh...what happened... where's Frank?" I asked as Lilly held me.

"He's gone Miles... its just us here right now.. your dad will be here soon." I held Lilly tight

"I didn't even get a chance to thank him" I said a little upset

"I know... I know neither did I... Miley?" I looked up at Lilly, "Thank you... thank you for not leaving me... I love you."

I smile at her, "I love you too" I lean up and kiss Lilly before pulling away and holding her, laying my head on her shoulder, "And I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again"

Lilly laughed some, "I don't have a problem with that"

I held Lilly tighter but as I did I looked over her shoulder at the open door seeing someone I didn't think I'd see, I saw Frank standing there. He gave me a simple wave before turning and leaving, making me smile as I held onto Lilly... forever.

**The End**

_**Well how about that? Sooo what did you think? I want to know so please review**_

_**Ok one more thing before I leave... as most of you know I am a huge fan of wrestling, and if you keep up with other members of SheHasMyHeart you will know that David aka SilverDragonRanger09 has a wrestling fic with all the members included and in that story I am the daughter of a man they call The Undertaker. Well there's a reason for that he is my all time favorite wrestler and every year at the Wrestlemania event he puts his undefeated streak on the line... which he is 18-0 in the event... this year will be his toughest test and some people believe he will not win... to which I say... He will NEVER lose there, and to prove just how confident I am, like last year I am putting my fanfiction career on the line, if... IF for some miraculous reason HHH pulls out the win and Undertaker loses at Wrestlemania... I will walk away from Fanfiction... forever. But not to worry because no one can defeat Undertaker at Wrestlemania, 18 men have stepped up and 18 men have fallen at the feet of The Deadman... HHH is included in that list... and he will add his name to it again... I bet my career on it**_

_**Well until next time I'm Taylor and this has been a SHMH Production... see ya**_


End file.
